Exquisita locura
by LesterVals
Summary: El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura. AU UsaMex
1. Capítulo Uno

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.  
_  
_

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, personalidades que ni al caso, uso excesivo del mismo personaje, comida deliciosa que puede abrir su apetito.

Fic a petición y dedicado a **aishiteru-sama** (espero que te guste, dime si quieres le cambie algo o lo que quieras nyeeh) : D!

* * *

_Life's a piece of shit_  
_When you look at it_  
_Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true._  
_You'll see it's all a show_  
_Keep 'em laughing as you go_  
_Just remember that the last laugh is on you._

* * *

El foco rojo del semáforo, las luminarias de la vía principal, los coloridos letreros de neón en las tiendas aun abiertas y unos cuantos faroles de automóviles que circulaban bajo la llovizna, todo eso había contado. Aun siendo de madrugada había mucho movimiento…movimiento al cual él ya no se podía adecuar.

Desde el otro asiento, con los dedos tamborileando sobre el volante, Francis Bonnefoy le miraba de tanto en tanto, le repasaba con la vista un segundo y volvía hacia el frente, no tardaba mucho en repetir la acción, todo mientras apretaba los labios intentando aminorar la mofa.

Coloco mejor una mano sobre su boca.

El otro giro los ojos.

-termina ya-

Francis tardo unos cuantos segundos en calmar su voz y contestar -¿…terminar que?-

-eso; reírte, o al menos si te vas a burlar hazlo bien, no eres muy discreto que digamos y eso me estresa-

-_Alec_, cariño, a ti todo te estresas-

El semáforo cambio a verde y el reloj marcaba casi las 2 a.m.

-quiero ver que te rías así cuando te demande, idiota negligente- la risotada de Francis fue mas rápida que su boca, por lo que comenzó con una carcajada para después mantenerla un rato como una mofa muy nasal. Y no era para menos, la situación se el hacia graciosa, ciertamente no se preocupaba de que su chef fuese capaz de demandarlo, nunca lo haría, aunque obviamente si es capaz de jurar y maldecirle.

No por ser su jefe se salvaba.

-Alec, Alec…_mira siempre el lado brillante de la vida ..._ - exhalando tímidamente una bocanada silbo tan bajo que Alejandro no le encontró el ritmo- Alec, Alec…_mira siempre el lado luminoso de la vida ..._-

Quedándose con la mitad de la bocanada ya que tomándole el ritmo Alec le grito furioso.-¡No te atrevas a terminarlo Francis!- quedo en silencio el automóvil mientras recorrían las calles.

La furia le hacia bufar por la nariz, mientras que los analgésicos le hacían sentirse entumecido.

Francis apretó los labios. Apretó con los dientes.

Ya casi llegaban al apartamento.

Bajo la velocidad sin llegar a detenerse por completo y retomo la mirada hacia su copiloto.

De soslayo y se una rápida inhalación, silbo fuerte y rápido lo que sigua de la canción

-¡basta!- desabrochándose el cinturón, Alejandro comenzó a forcejear la puerta del copiloto para bajarse con el automóvil aun en movimiento, claro este no duro mucho ya que de un frenon quedaron frente al edificio, la risa de Francis ya ni se molestaba en ser disimulada.

-servido señorito, puede ir en paz- los ojos chocolates del latino le taladraron con molestia acumulada la cara, en días normales esos ojos son muy vivaces y expresivos, pero hoy con el cabello corto marrón húmedo y desalineado, con lo pálido y ojeroso de lo que por lo regular es una piel canela tersa y brillante, tenia el efecto contrario a amenazar, _¡que ternura!_- oye Alec, sabes que no te voy a despedir, pero si conseguiré a otro ayudante- la puerta del copiloto se cerro de un portazo.

Suspirando Bonnefoy bajo del auto – Alejandro, tu toma mi puesto y yo el tuyo, ¿te parece?- la elocuente contestación fue el dedo medio de la mano izquierda del latino. La derecha estaba ahí, sola e incapacitada por ese yeso que le llegaba hasta medio antebrazo.

_-Francis, arregla ese escalón maldito avaro, o alguien terminara matándose-_

Lo irónico aquí fue que hasta hace unas pocas horas antes, Alejandro García, precisamente quien había dado el anuncio fue el mendigo que termino cayendo por el escalón roto de la trastienda, justo por donde llegaban los proveedores verduleros; era casi su hora de salida. Era una noche normal, solo faltaba cerrar la puerta trasera del restaurante y hubiera podido marcharse a casa, seguro, completo.

_!Ahogado el niño, tapado el pozo!_

Cayo con todo su peso sobre la mano derecha, las cajas y la puerta de servicios terminaron por caerle encima, aterrado Francis lo llevó de urgencia al hospital ahí al menos le dieron la noticia de que no era necesaria la operación, pero después de unos exámenes y radiografías, junto con un dolor insoportable cabe agregar y una increíble ingesta de analgésicos, fue necesario una férula de yeso junto con 8 o 10 semanas de inmovilización.

8 a 10 semanas sin mano derecha.

Sin movimiento.

Sin cocinar.

-yo soy chef Francis, no administrador.-

-entonces quédate sin trabajo- la zurda de Alejandro le mostro una "V" hacia su pecho la cual giro de arriba y abajo.- mañana me conseguiré un ayudante y tu moverás tu maltrecho trasero al restaurante, recuerda tu salsa de arándanos es la especialidad, necesito tu receta.- entrando al choche le hizo una seña pronta en modo de despedida.

El latino le arremedo y después de mostrarle nuevamente el dedo medio al vehículo que se alejaba por la calle tomo camino a su apartamento.

* * *

La mañana llego y como la mayoría en esta época del año, era fría y húmeda. Tomo el abrigo gris y una bufanda roja del perchero, mientras salía del apartamento y cerraba con algo de dificultad juraba y juraba hacia su jefe modosito.

Bajo por las escalera, vivía en el cuarto piso asi que no tomaba el elevador, el edificio era algo viejo pero bastante calido.

-Sr. García, buen día-

Saludo al guardia y corrió a la calle en donde le hizo señas a unos taxis que pasaban, uno alcanzo a verle y detenerse. La calle estaba completamente sumergida en el bullicio, la gente corría y el tráfico era pésimo. De la bolsa que llevaba saco un frasco con unos cuantos analgésicos, decidió esperar llegar al restaurante, ahí los tomaría con jugo o vino. Sabían horrible.

Durante la madrugada la enfermera en turno había sido muy amable con el, pero la muy puta tenia una pésima mano para las inyecciones. A tres cuadras del restaurante el taxi quedo atrapado en un embotellamiento, por lo que arreglando su bolso y pagando con la zurda, bajo a media calle y corrió a la acera, de ahí se iría caminando.

Por las aceras la gente caminaba y una que otra corría, en todos los sentidos, San Francisco era un lugar inigualable; el centro era de sus partes favoritas, muy caótico, pero hermoso. China town era el mejor lugar para comprar verduras exóticas y frescas, lo malo, "_si toca compras_". Debías fijarte hasta en la sombra.

Hacia frio, pero la bahía parecía ser más atractiva con ese clima que en cualquier otro.  
El restaurante no estaba precisamente en el cetro, pero su localización no era mala, al contrario, estaban sobre una vía importante, en la cual a unos diez minutos llevaba directo al pirámide transamerica.

Francis era mitad francés, por lo cual había creado_ Petite bouteille_, desde que conoció a Francis había sido ese su segundo hogar. Había comenzado como un bistro modesto, de ahí el nombre, sin embargo al tiempo su comida había llamado demasiado la atención. Ya eran cuatro años de trabajo con Francis y desde hace tres,_ petite bouteille_ era un restaurante de los mas populares, dejando atrás su etapa original.

Al doblar en la esquina diviso ya las bancas y mesas exteriores junto con las banderas que adornaban del local, una bandera francesa, una americana y otra mexicana. -_Francés idiota_.- Alejandro García llevaba el sazón y folclor mexicano en la sangre, pero eso no le quitaba el exquisito talento para cocinar.

Llego a la tienda y noto el letrero "cerrado" arriba de otro que decía "se solicita cocinero".

Como si ser cocinero fuera suficiente para satisfacer a Francis. Entro al local dejando el bolso sobre una de las mesas para dirigirse a la cocina. Sin embargo mientras se acercaba escuchó movimiento proveniente de ese lugar.

Era el sonido de las palas golpeteando las cazuelas junto con murmureos y una muy animada melodía. Acercándose completamente a la puerta la entreabrió lentamente, la música se intensificó junto con un fuerte olor a naranja y especias que le calaron un poco las fosas.

-…Francis?- entrando tímidamente miro a un de los cocineros muy entretenido mirando hacia el frente, Alejandro estaba en cierta posición en la cual la puerta no le permitía ver mas allá.

Feliciano era su nombre, un italiano idiota en la opinión personal de Alejandro, pero un genio en cuanto a la comida, aplaudiendo parecía inmerso en lo que miraba, y no solo el, Alejandro también diviso a unos cuantos más aplaudiendo de igual manera. Intrigado el mexicano entro por completo, sorprendiéndose al instante.

Con un ridículo sombrero vaquero usando una de las cucharas como micrófono simulaba cantar un hombre frente a la estufa, se pavoneaba y meneaba como si fuera rockstar y no chef.

Francis estaba retirado de ahí pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

El hombre del sombrero giro. Alejandro contuvo el aliento.

Era un _gringo_ de grades ojos azules con un cabello dorado bastante llamativo, parecía como una margarita recién regada de lo tan fresco y vivas que parecía. Aunque por más majo que estuviera nada podía comparársele a esa sonrisa que cualquier publicista de dentífrico hubiera matado por tener.

-Alec, este es Alfred Jones…esta en examen- Alejandro arrugo el ceño.

-¿a montar espectáculo le llamas examen? ¿Que estas idiota?-

-respeta a tu jefe, hombre.-

Encaminándose a la estufa saco del abrigo una hoja la cual azotó sin dejar la marcha sobre una mesa- si jefe, por cierto ahí esta la orden para el juicio, negligente, en cuanto a ti...- pasando revisión rápida hacia donde estaña el gringo repaso mentalmente. _Pichón, naranja, laurel, canela, nuez moscada, vinagre…_-¿piensas hacer un simple pichón con barniz de naranja? No estamos para niñerías-

Feliciano quién había tomado la hoja alarmado, trémulo se la dio a Francis el cual miraba con picardía a la pareja.

–que dices Alec, que de seguro a el le sale mejor-

-_mamon…_- Francis soltó la risotada

-salgamos todos, Alfred, ahora habrá dos jueces, si es bueno tu platillo te quedas.-

al salir los ojos del latino aun miraban de soslayo al gringo el cual después de un _"ok chef_" muy animado se desconecto completamente de todo menos de su olla y de su música.

* * *

-esta usado muchas especias y no me cae bien, Feliciano, ¿tu que le viste?-

Nervioso el ítalo se removió en su silla –hem…¿su…su sombrero es feo?-

-¡¿ya vez Francis?! ¡es fe..que?- la cara de Alec era un poema, mientras que algunos de los ayudantes reían disimuladamente otros, incluyendo al mitad galo, se reían libremente –no estoy para tus mariconadas Feli- el pobre muchacho se puso a sollozar.

-no seas tonto Alec, que no contrataría a cualquier hijo de vecino que se me apareciera, ¡y no me mires así! Que eso fue hace cuatro años-_ aja_, la cara del latino era de completo sarcasmo -espera a probar su comida, ya que el solo se trata de un asistente- pasando su azulina mirada sobre su ahora exchef temporal le examino con cuidado- ¿como sigues?- se puso a jugar con la hoja, no era una orden, era una receta.

- incapacitado…por si no te has dado cuenta- Francis le gruño en respuesta. Sin embargo antes de estamparle una de las cartas de la mesa Jones salió de la cocina, captando la atención de los presentes.

- y con ustedes mi platillo.- colocando dos platos, uno frente al latino y otro frente al rubio mitad francés. Sobre un plato cuadro blanco se amontonaban pequeños y finos fideos de nori, junto con una guarnición en la cual descansaba un pichón pequeño al carbón barnizado con una brillante y olorosa capa de caramelo de naranja, el platillo era adornado por ralladura de naranja y trozos de nori empanizado.

Muy sonriente, Jones se sentó a la mesa mientras los comensales comenzaban a probar. Francis no tuvo problemas, pero Alejandro fue otra historia, antes de tomar el tenedor miro el platillo, después al utensilio para al final mirar su yeso.

-¿te ayudo?-

-no gringo-

-Alfred, cariño, se trata de ganarme a mi, Alec solo viene a comer gratis- con una risilla comenzó a degustarlo. Era una sensación exquisita en el paladar, era jugosa el ave, mientras que el caramelo no estaba ni acido ni muy dulce, combinaba perfecto y el nori le daba una textura crujiente y salada.- muy bueno Al, pasado un poco de condimento, pero muy bueno-

y ciertamente era muy bueno.

-que dices Alec, ¿se queda?-

Ambos rubios pusieron su vista sobre el latino. Este muy acostumbrado al acoso en un mundo de rubios no le dio importancia, se encogió de hombros –creí que debía ganarte a ti.-

-y así es, pero como tu comerás gratis debo saber si vale la pena.- ambos rubios rieron. Y Alejandro se enojo.

-como quieras, tu soportaras al gringo no yo- siguió comiendo.

Y dando eso como bandera de salida Alfred soltó una carcajada seguida por un _"¡YES!"_, chocando una palma con la de Francis y la otra en el hombro de Alejandro.

-sabia que lo tomarían, tienen cara de chicos listos-_ y tu de humilde,_ pensó con desdén Alejandro. Francis por su parte se puso de pie aun con el plato en mano. Llamando la atención de los presentes meneado el tenedor en mano.

- siendo así, solo falta agregar, bienvenido al _Petite bouteille_, Alfred-

-bienvenido- dijeron algunos.

-_¡pasta!_- fue el tremendo grito de excitación de Feliciano, el cual le dio un tremendo ataque de risa a Alfred y a la mayoría de los presentes.

Alejandro suspiro, en este barco lleno de locos no le quedaba más que rezar no terminar tan loco como ellos…sin embargo, como bien lo decía Monty: mira siempre el lado brillante de la vida ... y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta _exquisita locura._

* * *

!banzai! pues aqui, prometido es deuda, aishiteru-sama espero y te guste.

Quiero aclararles algo, no soy cocinera asi que si tienen una receta o algo asi háganme saber y la incorporo, si alguien sabe de cocina no me odie, que eso es lo que me gusta comer así que son aceptadas sugerencias y lo que gusten.

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta aca- !muchas gracias! (un premio silbaron como Monty _FUFUFUFUFUFU~)_

**kisuus 3**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, personalidades que ni al caso, uso excesivo del mismo personaje, comida deliciosa que puede abrir su apetito. (la verdad, no)

Fic a petición y dedicado a **aishiteru-sama** (espero que te guste, dime si quieres le cambie algo o lo que quieras nyeeh) :D!

* * *

Cada domingo la familia Jones era de los primeros en llegar a la iglesia, Alfred aun recodaba como su madre con ese vultuoso vientre se maquillaba y peinaba, para después acomodarle correctamente el corbatín.

Esos detalles jamás le pasaron desapercibidos.

Su padre conducia respetando las indicaciones de la vía, paraba en "altos", daba el paso, todo un conductor ejemplar.

Alfred era aun muy pequeño, pero era feliz, en especial los domingos cuando en familia asistía a la iglesia. El pastor Williams a pesar de hablar pausadamente y con un tono que apenas se escuchaba, era un buen hombre, un héroe a los ojos del pequeño Alfred.

-…somos hermanos, somos familia. Todos somos lo que damos…-

_Recibes que lo das. Eres lo que das._

* * *

Era poco mas que ridículo parar a la mitad del camino rumbo al trabajo; aunque esta bien, las pendientes eran igual de ridículas en San Francisco, pero eso a ser un adulto joven, en plenitud y tener que parar porque ya estas cansado era algo que no le podía pasar.

Aunque ya le estuviera pasando.

-quizás si estoy un poco gordo.- se miro un poco la panza mientras le daba pequeños pellizcos.- mentira, soy guapísimo.

Riéndose de él mismo siguió su camino.

Era básicamente su segunda semana de trabajo y a pesar de que no era como lo esperaba, Alfred aun tenia esperanza de que todo mejoraría.

_-¿que vamos a cocinar? ¿Tacos?- el comentario amerito un sartenazo por parte del Chef._

Alejandro García Carrasco es su nombre. Para Alfred Jones era un mundo completamente nuevo. Aun recordaba como a cada comentario le daba sartenazos más fuertes, o bien con ollas más grandes. No es que fuera una mala persona ni mucho menos; era solo algo incomprendido. Es decir, solo…en un lugar nuevo. Mexicano. Pobre Alec.

_-bueno…¿que tal enchilidas?-_

_-es enchilada, pendejo.-_

Alec esta solo un poco perdido, pero Alfred F. Jones es un héroe que le salvara.

Si no muere a sartenazos primero, claro.

* * *

-Francis, esto no esta funcionando- Francis comenzó a morder un pañuelo de manera dramática- no me refiero al letrero idiota- se escucho un sonoro suspiro de alivio

-¿entonces?-

-me refiero al gringo- Francis dejo de bocetar el nuevo logo de _Petite bouteille_.

-Alec, cariño… ¿_Cuál de todos_?-descolocado él latino solo ladeo la cabeza- por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí todos somos gringos.- Alejandro tardo exactamente dos minutos en darse cuenta de lo tan acertado del comentario.

Sabia que Francis había nacido en Colorado, Feliciano era mitad italiano, la otra mitad era americana. Inclusive él mismo era mitad americano. Y a eso agregándole el hecho de que había nacido en Arizona no era solamente gringo, era un gringo chicano.

_Ni de aquí ni de allá._

Estúpida Leticia.

Con el seño más fruncido que lo de costumbre Francis sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa.

-recordaste a Leticia, ¿verdad?-

-si y ambos son detestables. Es que…Francis, no sabes lo que es estar con Lety y te diga "eww, hablas como gringo", mientras que acá me dicen "tu ser mehicanou", es horrible.-

Francis lo sabia, en especial cuando hablaba francés.- no somos de allá ni de acá, somos de aquí, Alec. No es tan complicado.-

Ni de su casa ni de esta. Era algo así como estar en medio. En medio de ser algo; en medio de ser lo que piensas y de ser lo que los demás piensan que eres en verdad. Y ese era el problema.

-eso es lo que no funciona con el gringo Francis- dejando el papel de lado, fue el turno del medio galo para no comprender- ¿sabes lo que piensa que cocino?, cree que hago tacos, que vivo recostado sobre un cactus, solo le falta decirme que tengo una esposa llamada "Juanita" o una estupidez así- la mirada azul de Francis se volvió mas pesada sobre él- tu me entiendes Fran…sabes lo que es estar a la mitad, él es un gringo _gringo_, como el de las películas, esta del otro lado Fran- se fue resbalando poco a poco de la silla hasta quedar casi recostado por completo.

Francis sabia como era vivir en medio, la diferencia era que con su melena rubia y ojos azules le era un poco más fácil. Alec era moreno, ancho, bajo y de cabello obscuro. Siempre le fue más difícil. Y más por Leticia.

El fastidio se le representó al jefe de _Petite bouteille_ como una ligera jaqueca. Se comenzó a tallar los ojos cansados, pero el toque en los grandes ventanales del restaurante le hizo levantar la vista.

Era la manzana de la discordia.

-buenas tardes Jones- dijo cuando el americano entro. Era todo sonrisas, algo gracioso ya que a un lado Alejandro estaba a sus anchas con en ceño fruncido y con una mueca que le desfiguraba la cara. un cuadro completamente opuesto.

Era gracioso.

-¡Hey Boss!- se asomo por la silla vislumbrando a Alec- _Little boss_- la respuesta fue un gruñido. Con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encamino a la cocina mientras soltaba cosas que a Alec ciertamente no le importaban. Fue cuestrion de segundos para que desde la cocina sonara un tremento "hey Feli, _bonyorno_"

Francis soltó una ligera risilla.

-parece que no eres al único que hostiga-

-gringo racista-

-Alec…inténtalo, solo eso te pido.- era raro escuchar un tono tan serio en la voz de Francis.-y si te sigue molestando…demuéstrale quien eres. A mi me lo demostraste.

Para Alejandro, la sonrisa de Francis después de un comentario de ese estilo era algo que por alguna razón le hacia subir el animo. Era un momento vivido en la memoria de ambos.

_-yo puedo cocinarlo mejor.- _

_-pruébalo, conserje-_

Cansado pero ya sin la amargura en el rostro, el latino se paro de la silla y se encamino a la cocina. Para Francis había sido un golpe muy duro que el conserje al cual contrato lo hubiera sacado de la cocina con palmas de oro y de una forma muy merecida. Alec era alegría, algo amargo y de humor negro. Pero era a su manera animado, todo un cuadro se sabores y pintorescas etapas…

Con Alec solo debías aprender, que no todo es siempre lo que parece…que siempre te dará lo que le das…

-cabrones, pónganse a cocinar ¡o los corro a la chingada!-

…y que lo primero que se aprende en español con él, son las groserías.

* * *

Las escenas en la cocina siempre implicaban cierto caos. Sin embargo, después del accidente de Alec y la llegada de Alfred el tiempo de cocina parecía haberse vuelto más caótico aun.

-lomo de cerdo en salsa para la mesa 7-

-pedido para la mesa 9-

-¡guarnición para el filete al vapor!-

Se batía crema agria de un lado, se licuaban especias con salsas y verduras del otro, mientras que en las estufas y hornillas algunas cosas eras salteadas, horneadas y flameadas.

-Alfred, bate mas rápido- el molde donde se batían y mezclaban cremas y salsas de Alfred quedaba a la perfecta vista de Alec, ya que treinta centímetros arriba de su cabeza, la mirada azul de Jones miraba que cosas ponía en el molde y en cuantas cantidades.- estas muy lento gringo ¡mas rápido!-

La mano aun incapacitada de Alejandro le impedía hacer muchas cosas, solo podía poner cantidades, colocar especias, usas batidores eléctricos y cambiar temperaturas. Lo que implicaba el arreglo en los platos corría por parte de Feliciano, Alfred era el que salteaba o batía a mano. En momentos así Alec hubiera dado todo por ser zurdo, o al menos ambidiestro.

Era la segunda semana con la que convivía con ese yeso y no era exageración estar cada noche en _Petite bouteille _desdeñoso, bramándole a cada uno de los cocineros y meseros de manera algo ruda por un trabajo perfecto. No es que quisiera ser así, pero era necesario, Alec no le quito la cocina a Francis Bonnefoy por servir platillos mediocres.

-Feliciano, plato de la mesa 10-

-listo chef-

Alejandro no le quito la cocina a Francis Bonnefoy y a Leticia García por platos mediocres.

_-no entiendo como es que te sale mejor a ti que a mi-_

_-hermana…esque yo le pongo amor.-_

_-…¿le pusiste algo a mi plato Ale?- con una tremenda carcajada Alec salió corriendo mientras la muchacha le aventaba con ambos platos, sartenes e incluso con uno de sus propios zapatos._

* * *

Por estar en una de las vías principales hacia el centro en San Francisco, _Petite bouteille_ era demandado a altas horas de la noche, como decía Francis "para que embriagarte si puedes comer y después embriagarte". A grandes rasgos eso no tenia sentido, peso si funcionaba y les dejaba ganancias entonces al publico lo que pedía. Algunos de los bares aledaños al restaurante hacían un increíble flujo de personas, que en especial en fines de semana primero comían y después se retiraban a beber algo.

Este flujo era seguido incluso por el jefe del restaurante y su jefe de cocina.

Tiempo atrás, gracias a esas salidas Francis aprendió que hay personas que pueden seguirle el ritmo de bebida a Gilbert e inclusive ganarle.

Esa anécdota era una de las favoritas de Francis; un viejo amigo suyo, Gilbert por vacaciones llego a San Francisco junto con su hermano menor, ambos recayeron en el restaurante, cuando aun era un vistro y no tenían horarios tan apretados. Fue poco tiempo antes de que Alec comenzara a cocinar. Gilbert era algo petulante por lo que se mofaba de con cierta malicia de Alec, el cual estuvo muchas veces a punto de reventarle el palo de escoba en la cara.

Como ofrenda de paz entre los dos, Francis se los había llevado a beber algo, lo cual desato una guerra entre ambos para demostrar quién tomaba mas…todo corria a favor de Gilbert, ya que lugar de sangre en las venas parecía tener alcohol, sin embargo enorme fue la sorpresa de Francis, el hermano de Gil y el mismo Gil cuando fueron los tres- después de un tiempo solo Francis y Ludwig mantenían la conciencia- testigos de que Alec no solo podía beber la misma insana cantidad de alcohol que Gilbert, si no que cuando Gil quedo completamente inconsciente y al borde de un shock etilico y su hermano lo llevara al hospital para desintoxicarlo, Alec siguió bebiendo hasta la mañana.

Aun más sorprendente fue que llego al trabajo como lechuga recién regada.

Se gano la amistad incondicional por parte de Gil. Y una reputación no muy sana en el bar.

-buenas noches- somnoliento, Feliciano se despedía saliendo del local y abordaba taxi. Alfred salió de la cocina estirándose aun con su camisa de chef completamente manchada de grasa y comida.

-Alfred, saca las bolsas al contenedor- el "_yes chef_" le hizo soltar la risotada al mitad francés- pobre chico, esta tan cansado que me dijo chef-

-¿chico? Esa cosa esta mas grande que tu- Alec después del accidente solo removía los manteles y colgaba las notas de pedidos para la mañana siguiente.

-se nota que ni te estas tomando la molestia en conocerlo- el dedo medio de la zurda fue la respuesta- podrá estar muy alto, pero tiene veinte.-

Alejandro casi se va de cabeza después de eso, parando en seco la nota que tenia en mano y con los ojos petrificados en Francis, casi le da un ataque de nervios. Giro tan rápido la cabeza que su jefe podía jurar haber escuchado un CRACK. Pronto Alfred apareció por la puerta ya con su abrigo y unas cuantas bolsas.

-estas las tiro en otro…lado…- Alfred casi suelta un chillido para nada masculino cuando ve al latino con el cuello a punto de dar media vuelta sin mover el torso.

-¿tienes veinte?- asintió.-¿Qué comes?...¿esteroides?- al que le dio el ataque fue a Francis después de eso, Alfred solo movía la cabeza sin entender y Alejandro estaba azul del miedo.-¿Quién a sus veinte mide dos metros?-

-tu no, obviamente- el sartenazo fue esta vez para el jefe.

-americanos raros, con sus superhéroes con esteroides- el ceño de Alfred se frunció.

-los superhéroes no toman esteroides-

Francis se recargo en su silla, era como ver un partido de ping pong, de un lado el latino, del otro lado Alfred. A ver quien ganaba con su argumento.

-¿como explicas que estén todos grandotes y musculosos?…es anormal…- miro a Alfred.

-mófate de ellos, anda…¿pero tu que tienes?- Alfred cruzo los brazos . Francis miro a Alejandro.

-pues a dopados verdes, no.-

¡Era la pelea del siglo! De un salto Bonnefoy abandono su silla, corrió por las llaves del local y colocándose el abrigo abrió la puerta.

-¡vamos a beber algo, esto se ve con cerveza!-

El trío salió del lugar, con Francis al frente mientras que atrás el latino y el americano se miraban casi con chispas saliéndoles de los ojos.

Llegaron pronto a un bar, Bonnefoy corrió despavorido a una mesa para acomodar dos sillas una frente a otra, les hizo señas a la pareja, la cual sin retirar la mirada tomo asiento.

Azul contra marrón. Con el medio galo en medio. Haciendo señas a una camarera pronto tres tarros estaban frente a cada uno.

-¿y bien? ¿A quien tienes?-

Obvio no iba a decir al Chapulín colorado, muy chulo se iba a ver diciendo eso. Así que tomando un trago pesado sin despegar la vista de Jones, simplemente le contesto.

-pues tengo…al santo.- un brillo de sorpresa se apodero de los ojos de Alfred.

/_-Después de esto, Bernabé fue a Tarso a buscar a Saulo y cuando lo encontró, lo llevo a Antioquía. Allí estuvieron con la iglesia un año entero, enseñando a mucha gente. Fue en Antioquía donde por primera vez se les dio a los discípulos el nombre de…¿Alfred?-_

_-…cristianos.-_

_-muy bien muchacho-_

_-pastor Williams, ¿Por qué si es Dios, esta ahí, sobre la cruz?-_

_-…porque se sacrifico por nosotros, Alfred, un sato, el hijo, el padre y el espíritu santo…-_

_-¿un santo?-_

_-el santo, Alfred…por eso debes ser un buen niño.-/_

_Porque es el Santo. _

Porque si eres bueno te pasaran cosas buenas.

Porque el cielo te hará pagar las cosas malas que has hecho.

_Porque eres lo que das. Alfred._

-que va...tu mentado Capitán América lucha contra alemanes con esteroides…mi Santo va contra momias, vampiros- la cara de Jones se comenzó a tornar azul.-te digo, hasta con hombres lobo y extraterrestres…¿porque crees que en las películas todo lo malo pasa en América…más en New York?-

!OH MY GOD!

¡Touche!

Francis se rio tan fuerte que se fue de espaldas mientras chillaba como bebe, en el bar no podían creer que solo una cerveza le bastara al rubio ese para ya estar en el suelo. Alejandro por otro lado no cabía en si mismo por dejar a Alfred con la boca seca y la cara casi tan azul como la bufanda que llevaba.

Casi le daba pena.

_Casi._

-oye gringo…¿aun vives?-

-_sweet Jesus_...!me volveré al catolicismo!- la camarera que se acerco para ayudar al medio galo quedo tan descolocada por la cara tan ridícula de Jones que atino a reírse, mientras que Francis estaba al borde del desmayo por la ridícula situación.

-¡me muero!- gritaba entre carcajadas-¡me muero!-

Alejandro le siguió con el risoteo, después de unos minutos sin enterase de nada, Alfred al escuchar la impía carcajada de Alec, tardo unos momentos mas en contagiarse con ella.

Eran marmotas descerebradas que se reían como idiotas. Sin cerveza, sin vergüenza. Solo disfrutaban la risa y el dolor en el abdomen. Duraron un tiempo mas riendo, hasta que la gente cercana a su mesa comenzó a alejarse.

* * *

Eran ya altas horas de la madrugada, pero para Francis Bonnefoy un buen rato y más aun en compañía de gente tan interesante como lo eran Jones y García y las discusiones absurdas entre ambos, justificaban cualquier hora.

-a que no sabias gringo, que la comida mexicana es un patrimonio nacional…que va, ¡mundial!-

Alfred brindo con su tercer tarro por eso.- escuche por ahí el rumor de que los tacos no son como los de _Taco Bell_- Alec le aventó con un de los aperitivos que habían pedido.

-esos no son tacos, ¡son mierda!-

volvieron a brindar por eso.

Con el tarro en labios, Alec ya llevaba unos buenos tragos. Sin embargo unos dando una rápida mirada al local diviso a una mujer del otro lado, quien estaba en la barra. Cuando ambas miradas de toparon, disimuladamente la mujer retiro su vista, para regresarla lentamente, y al fijarse que el latino aun tenia su mirar sobre ella, rio coquetamente.

-caballeros- se excuso Alec, que sin retirar sus ojos comenzó a vestir su abrigo y sacar dinero de la cartera.- este muchacho se les va un rato…-

Francis siguió el mirar de Alec, topándose con una trigueña que le pestañaba coqueta a su amigo, Alfred disimuladamente también volteo. El medio galo ya sabia que Alec era bastante rápido en esos temas, miraba a una mujer que le gustaba y listo, ¡presto!, ese arroz ya se coció. Así de fácil.

Con un rápido "ahí se ven" Alec dejo la mesa y se encamino a la mujer en la barra, a la cual le susurro algo, lo que sea que haya sido causo una traviesa sonrisa en los carmín labios de la muchacha, la escena aun bajo la mirada de los dos rubios desde la mesa mostro a continuación como la mujer se levantaba de la silla y colocándose el abrigo junto con Alec se encaminaron a la salida.

Para Alejandro eso era fácil. Cocinar y eso era fácil. Todo lo demás, no.

-el visto bueno de esto es que ya no te odia.- le dijo Francis a Alfred, el cual aun tenia la mirada fija en la puerta por donde había salido la pareja.- mañana estará menos renuente y gruñón.- le giño el ojo y se levanto – yo digo que si el puede, nosotros también, ¿he?-

De pie, Francis se encamino al baño dejando en la mesa con los tarros vacios y los billetes de Alec al Americano.

_Somos lo que damos. Recibimos lo que damos._

_-¿Familiar de los señores Jones?- El muchacho se puso de pie, su corazón estaba tan acelerado, que parecía explotaría en cualquier momento._

/-debes ser bueno Alfred y te pasaran cosas buenas-/

_-lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos…-_

/-…por eso debes ser un buen niño-/

-hola guapo…-Alfred sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándole junto con un firme busto acomodándose en su espalda, por sobre la silla- me dijeron que querías divertirte esta noche…- el aliento con olor a menta, perteneciente a la delicada boca que le besaba la oreja le provoco un escalofrío. Los dedos largos y delgados de la dama se comenzaron a pasear por el pecho de Alfred, subían y bajaban. Los largos cabellos platinados le rozaron parte de la nuca y sus besos le hicieron sonrojar.

_-Amelia…¿crees que soy bueno?-_

_-depende…_

Comparadas con las manos que se paseaban por sobre su pecho, las de Alfred eran enormes, tiesas y callosas.

_-¿crees que lo que haces esta bien?-_

_-…no…-_

Tomo la delicada mano de la mujer, tenia largas uñas.

_-es una pena Al…es una pena hermano…-_

Girando su cuerpo al fin ambos rostros se toparon. La mujer tenia largas pestañas, con unos ojos azules brillantes y deseosos. Alfred pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de ella, mientras la otra llevo a sus labios uno de los dedos delicados de ella.

Un dedo largo y fino.

-perdón- le dijo, mientras depositaba suavemente sus labios y daba un tímido beso sobre la punta del dedo.-pero…quizás si no fueras mujer.-

Se levanto de la silla y se acomodo el abrigo y bufanda, con una sonrisa tímida y lastimera le dedico una reverencia a ella. Dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa se encamino a la salida.

Camino a la mesa Francis, quién de un lado ya llevaba a una rubia risueña se topo con Natalia.

-¿y Alfred?- pregunto.

Natalia le sonrió burlesca- a la próxima asegúrate de que me prefiere a mi, no a mi _hermano_.- burlándose tomo camino a la barra, completamente ajena a la estupefacción del rubio.

-¿Francis?-

La delicada voz de su conquista le hizo eco. Sin embargo no reaccionó.

* * *

banzai! pues aqui, prometido es deuda, aishiteru-sama espero y te guste.

Disculpen lo tardío de la entrega, pero es apenas a esta hora en la que me desocupo, no quedo como quería así que creo próximamente le cambiare un poco. mientras tanto espero les guste.

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta aca- !muchas gracias! (un premio si creen que lo del jisus termineitor fue extremo)

**kisuus 3**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, personalidades que no vienen al caso, Alfred con abrigos rosas y nombres de mujeres Alemanas que ni al caso. Familiares mexicanos e Italianos, abuso desmedidos de titulos de peliculas de terror.

Fic a petición y dedicado a **aishiteru-sama** (espero que te guste, dime si quieres le cambie algo o lo que quieras nyeeh) :D!

* * *

-_"había una vez" y así empieza la historia, de Chiquititas, cuenta en mi memoria…_- le comenzaron a patear la cama.

-Lety, cállate ¡a la chingada!- los pucheros y rabietas de la muchacha no se hicieron esperar, cosa que duro unos cuantos minutos, después de eso todo había quedado en silencio nuevamente; sin embargo la voz de ella volvió a retumbar por la habitación.

-oye Ale- un gruñido fue la contestación-dime… ¿Qué se siente?-

-¿tu voz?...pues algo como un taladro- por sobre la cama de la litera se asomo la afligida cara de su hermana, con tremenda mueca que al joven latino le sudo un poco la sien.-…sentir ¿Qué? -

La muchacha volvió a la cama.

Sus padres se habían separado poco después del nacimiento de Leticia, era poco mas de un año la diferencia de edades; su padre, quien se había ido a Estados Unidos después del nacimiento de Lety pidió el divorcio ya que conoció a una americana con la cual se quería casar. Su madre, contrario a lo que la familia pensó, acepto el divorcio sin chistar tanto, sin embargo ambos hijos quedaron separados. Alejandro se había quedado con su padre en Arizona, mientras que Leticia se quedo con su madre en la capital de Puebla.

A pesar de que Vivian separados, los hijos nunca dejaron de frecuentarse, es mas; ambos compartían habitación, durmiendo en camas litera. Alejandro abajo y Leticia siempre arriba.

-dime que se siente ser gringo- Ale frunció el ceño.

-no soy gringo- _no soi gringou_, le arremedaron- ¡yo no hablo así! – _¡io nou hablou asi!_- ¡cállate Lety!- pateo la cama de arriba. Sin embargo la carcajada de la chica quedó a la mitad ya que el bramido de su madre se escucho desde la sala hasta su cuarto, les estaba diciendo que se callaran. Ambos muchachos quedaron petrificados y por un momento incluso, contuvieron el aliento.

Su madre era capaz de llegar a cuarto, sacarles el corazón y danzar el baile de la lluvia entre la sangre si no se callaban.

Era algo así como ...**_Esa, la muñeca diabólica que el viernes trece te da tu destino final porque ju no-u_**.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

-Lety, tengo miedo- la cama ya era una estructura trémula debido al muchacho y mas aun cuando un caminar se escuchó por el pasillo. Para antes de decir "pepe pecas", Leticia ya estaba acostaba en el colchón inferior arrimada a su hermano. Fueron segundos de terror, sin embargo, los pasos se siguieron hasta perderse en lo que parecía el baño. Ambos suspiraron y al mirarse rieron en lo bajo.

Era absurdo comportarse como bebes, pero eran hermanos. Y absurdo seria no cuidarse como hermanos de su madre.

Si, era absurdo.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos; por lo brillante de la luz se dijo que jamás volvería a pintar una habitación tan grande de blanco, eso y que ya era algo así como medio día. Lánguido y perezoso se entallo los ojos, mientras se estiraba y bostezaba como león. Ya de pie, comenzó su camino fuera del cuarto, mientras tomaba algunas prendas del suelo; estaban sucias…pero no tenia ganas de hacer ruido y despertar a la mujer que descansaba desnuda al otro lado de la cama. Despertarla significaba hablar y fingir encaprichamiento.

Obvio, no quería eso.

Sin mucho alboroto se coloco la ropa interior de la noche pasada; sobre una de las mesas estaba una camisa, al tomarla un sostén cayo. Alec no puso atención. De uno de los cajones de la cocina saco una libreta de notas, en la cual escribió de mala gana aun adormilado. Preparando una taza con café sobre una charola con unos cuantos panecillos, hechos por él, claro; dejo la nota como toque final. Regreso a la habitación por calzado, dejándole la charola a la mujer en un lugar visible. Sin mas, salió de su apartamento abrazándose por sobre el grueso abrigo que se aseguraba.

Mientras caminaba por las empinadas calles de la cuidad; saludando a algunos, ignorando a otros; sobre la misma libreta que había tomado antes escribía, o mas bien garabateaba nombres de verduras y especias. Los domingos eran sus días libres, el restaurante no abría, por lo cual la jerga sabatina era una de sus actividades predilectas y anoche, para haber sido un convivio forzado con el gringo, no le había resultado nada mal.

Es verdad que se había ganado un buen acostón, sin embargo, de toda la velada, los malos chistes y la cara de trauma total de Alfred era lo que mas recordaba. Francis estaba ahí, pero la risa de Jones era más fuerte que la de su jefe.

-ese gringo, es otra onda tal vez- se dijo, mientras continuaba su camino escribiendo con un humor, extrañamente mas relajado.

* * *

-¿Jones?- el rubio subió la mirada, topándose con la cara sorprendida de Feliciano, le sonrió y saludo con un _¡YO, Feli!_- ¿Qué haces acá?-

Alfred estaba sentado a los pies de la puerta trasera con las manos bajo las axilas y las rodillas encogidas hacia su pecho.

-muriendo de frio, primeramente.- Para Feliciano, eso había sonado muy Alec- llevo dos horas esperando a Francis, sin embargo no abre aun.- El mitad itálo , ladeo a cabeza sin comprenderlo, sin embargo no chisto sobre su comentario, así que se acerco a la puerta y después de tres chapas, al fin la abrió.

-Alfred, hoy es domingo, por si no lo recuerdas…hoy no viene Francis.- en la puerta, el americano no oculto su sorpresa. Era verdad, hoy no se abría. Riéndose de si mismo por lo tonto del asunto, cerro la puerta y algo sonrojado por su olvido solo se disculpo.

-si hoy no se abre, ¿Qué haces aquí, Feli?-

-los domingos nos abastecemos de especias y verduras que no necesitan estar frescas, eso y porque traigo los manteles limpios.- le contesto sencillamente, mientras desapareció por la puerta fuera de la cocina. Alfred dio un rápido vistazo y noto bolsas negras sobre una de las cocinillas, bolsas que Feliciano ya traía.- por cierto- Feliciano se asomo por la puerta- no cierres con seguro que no tarda en llegar Alec.- desapareció otra vez por la puerta.

Alfred inconscientemente frunció el ceño. Había sido incomodo la noche anterior el ver como Alec se marchaba, no es que le importara mucho, sin embargo siendo héroe no podía dejar a su desvalido _Little boss _irse con quien se le diera la gana. Pero bueno, no es que tuviera control de las personas que García podía frecuentar.

Pero aun con todas esas excusas y explicaciones, no podía quitarse la incomodidad que le producía recordarlo.

Tan campante, tan natural.

Alfred suspiro cansado y para dejar de martirizarse con pensamientos así, decidió ir sobre las bolsas negras que Feliciano traía y comenzó a sacar los manteles para doblarlos. Eso era algo productivo.

Pensar como la risa contagiosa de Alec de la noche anterior, le hacia sentir una calma inexplicable, mientras que la forma tan natural con la que se acerco a la mujer y se la llevaba y le hacia fruncir el ceño. Eso, definitivamente eso _no_ era productivo.

* * *

Recordar a su hermana hasta cierto punto le traía calma, cosa que agradecía profundamente, sin embargo ese día estaba mas en calma que cualquier otro. Leticia era de las que si decían algo, lo hacia. Por lo cual, cuando le dijo a su madre que quería cocinar, no descansó hasta hacer un restaurante nacionalmente reconocido; su restaurante había sido tan grande que no le basto estar solo en Puebla, para esas fechas ya era toda una franquicia en diferentes puntos de la república.

Pero así como Leticia era necia como su madre, Alejandro no se quedaba atrás, él le había prometido a su madre cocinar en Estados Unidos, lo cual logro en un simple vistro, el cual levanto hasta hacerlo uno de los restaurantes mas reconocidos en la zona céntrica de la cuidad. No tenía complejos de inferioridad con su hermana; no los tuvo cuando ella creo su restaurante, ni cuando se caso.

_Petite bouteille _llevaba en sus entrañas el sabor y corazón de Alejandro y los cimientos de Francis Bonnefoy. De entre todos los que formaban la familia en el restaurante, con la sorpresa de que Alfred tenía solo veinte años, Alejandro se convertía en el segundo más viejo del lugar.

El mas grande era Francis con sus treinta y cuatro años, seguido el con tres años menos. Alfred era el más joven, pero el más _peludo._

Algo mosqueado por recordar que con sus años le llegaba apenas a los hombros al rubio jovencito gruño, entro a _Petite bouteille _aun gruñendo. Sorprendió Jones calzándose un abrigo rosa.

Cabe decir que a Feliciano casi le da el ataque por ver, en primer lugar a Alec literalmente revolcándose en el suelo de la risa, mientras que en segundo lugar, Alfred modelaba el abrigo rosa que acababa de comprar.

No sabía que escena era más sorprendente.

-JOJOJO Al, ¡_jotote_! JAJAJA-

-¿que dices? ¿guapote?-

-JAJAJAJA-

Aunque tambien podia ser que lo mas sorprendente era que al fin el par se llevaba bien. Casi tan bien como se le veía el abrigo al americano.

* * *

-Feli, sabía que eras medio raro, pero ¿comprarte el abrigo tan grande? ¿Que no te sabes tu talla?- desde que salieron del local Alec tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que aun mantenía en el supermercado. Él llevaba en carrito de compras, el medio itálo estaba a su izquierda.

-¡si se mi talla!- chillo- ¡pero ya les dije que el abrigo no es para mi!-

-que considerado Feli, pero el rosa no es mi color- desde la derecha de Alec, Alfred le mando un beso, lo cual hizo doblar al latino de la risa. Feliciano comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras tomaba de los anaqueles frascos y los ponía pesadamente en el carro.

-si no es para ti- Alec tardo un momento en calmar la risa- ¿Para quién es entonces?- la cara de Feli, aun con lagrimas de desesperación se torno sonrojado.

-es para…- giro la cabeza como buscando algo por entre los anaqueles nervioso, la giro al otro lado, se mordió las uñas, al final simplemente dijo- ¿para una amiga muy alta?-

Las personas que transitaban por el pasillo se asustaron por las fuertes carcajadas de Alfred y Alec. El castaño italiano ofendido y derrotado tomo el carrito y siguió con las compras.

A pesar de que Alec no le quitaba la etiqueta de "joto" o "raro", cada vez que le saludaba con su tono malhumorado y sarcástico, mientras le sonreía y palmeaba el hombro Feliciano recordaba a su padre. Era casi el mismo carácter, la diferencia recaía en la apariencia, fuera de eso eran casi lo mismo.

Ambos poseían un humor tan negro que pecaba en el cinismo, por eso Feliciano sabia leer a Alejandro sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Cuando durante las compras Alec comenzó a fastidiar a Alfred con lo del abrigo para después fastidiarse ambos con otras cosas, él leía entre sus comentarios cosas como "_que va, eres idiota pero me agrada como me contestas_". Cuando Alfred empezó a meterse con la integridad de la comida mexicana, Alec lejos de enojarse lo había tomado como un reto personal.

-¿quieres saber lo que son tacos de verdad gringo? Pues entonces lo sabrás- la invitación abierta implicaba el: _ven a mi casa, que te cocinare porque me caes bien y aprecio tu compañía._

_No me molestas._

Alejandro García y Lovino Vargas, en cierto punto eran parecidos. Por eso para Feliciano no era difícil interpretar los gestos y acciones. La compañía de Alec le agradaba, así como a Alec gustaba de él y de Alfred. Para un ojo no entrenado, ver a Alec soltarle un puntapié a Alfred para echarse a correr despavorido con las compras implicaba un gesto de desagrado; pero con las experiencias que Feliciano Vargas había obtenido conviviendo con su padre, leía el _"ven, sigue a mi ritmo, me gusta que estés tras de mi_". Alfred cojeando emprendió marcha, sin embargo antes de correr recordó al italo.

-vámonos Feli, el maldito me las pagara- le dijo con una sonrisa no muy acorde a alguien quien acaba de ser golpeado.

- yo debo llevar el abrigo Alfred- Abrazo mas el paquete- tu ve, Alec necesitara ayuda con las compras- sin mas Alfred asintió y corrió como podía tras el latino.

Para Feliciano Vargas leer entre líneas el significado verdadero de manotazos, gruñidos e "insultos" no era difícil. A veces era mas difícil para quienes hacen el gesto que para él.

Esa era la ventaja del apellido Vargas.

Y una de las razone de porque sabia que el abrigo rosa, a Luwdica le encantara.

* * *

El guardia del edificio solo noto la ráfaga con el par de bólidos que subían por las escaleras, no le presto mucha atención, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la energía de García. Por lo que encogiéndose de hombros continuó con su periódico.

Entre empujones y manotazos el par llego al apartamento, la carrera hasta el cuarto piso, con bolsas cargadas de mandado habían llegado mas cansados de lo que esperaban, a eso sumándole el desvelo y el frio. Era un milagro para ambos estar aun riendo como maniáticos frente a la puerta del latino.

De entre el abrigo saco la llave; una vez dentro Alec tiro las bolsas en la sala. Para cuando Alfred supo donde estaba, que hacia y con quien; sobre la estufa ya había tres cacerolas pequeñas con diferentes guisados que llenaban el piso del latino con un olor penetrante y picante; hasta que el escozor en la garganta debido al concentrado de chiles en una de las ollas, le despertó.

Alfred no había notado ni como la música suave del bolero y calo hacían una atmosfera ligera que le hacía sentir adormecido. Ni que bajo sus manos un boll con masa descansaba.

-anda gringo, sigue amasando que aun falta estirarlas.- Alec mientras le hacia amasar le comento que las tortillas de los tacos se hacían a manos, no de forma industrial, y que lo que Taco Bell serbia no eran tortillas, eran "_tostadas de mierda_".

_Me gusta la cena, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta su cocina, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta camelar, me gustas tu. _

Los abrigos descansaban sobre el sofá, mientras que las camisas de ambos ya estaban manchadas y un tanto húmedas ya que la habitación había tomado un ambiente cálido, húmedo e intimo. Miró a su alrededor. El apartamento del latino no era muy grande, pero comparado con el suyo, era de dimensiones mayores. Tenía una vitrina donde descansaba un estero y un sistema de sonido negro muy sobrio. La vitrina guardaba botellas, algunas vacías, de cerveza, vino, vodka y tequila. Los sillones eran de diferente modelo sin embargo ambos compartían temas muy coloridos así como el tapete bajo ellos. En mesas cercanas a los sofás había portarretratos, y algunas parte de las paredes tenían la pintura humedecida y descarapelada.

-hey gringo- Alfred dejo de divagar por el lugar y regresó a donde le llamaron, se encontró con Alec sentado frente a él a la barra de la cocina.-prueba esto…-con la zurda Alez le arrimo una cuchara a la cual le soplaba ligeramente debido al calor. Alfred aun entumecido, por inercia se acerco abriendo la boca; pausado, ambos se inclinaron acercándose, Alfred no quitaba sus ojos del latino, mientras que este, arremedaba como Al debía abrir la boca, embutió la cuchara para después cerrarla. Alfred al verle también cerró la boca.

_Que voy a hacer, je ne sais pas. _

_Que voy a hacer, je ne sais plus. _

_Que voy a hacer, je suis perdu. _

_Que horas son, mi corazón._

En la cavidad del americano los sabores explotaron, tan fuertemente así como ese "algo" que exploto en su interior cuando Alec le sonrió. Era un momento tan intimo, que Al atino a sonrojarse, apartando la vista rápidamente. Se llevo la cuchara con ese movimiento, y pronto la saco tosiendo un poco.

-¿muy picante para ti, gringo?- García comenzó a reírse, y meneándose se encamino a la hornilla.

Aun sintiendo el bochorno, para no evidenciarse, Alfred camino a las mesas de la sala, donde, aun con utensilio en boca, contemplo las fotos.

- Al bébe le pico-

Más aun abochornado por el comentario decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿eres tú?- pregunto refiriéndose a la foto donde salían dos jóvenes, una muchacha de cabello largo y castaño quien usaba un moño rojo del lado izquierdo. Al lado de ella un muchacho, quien Alfred intuía es Alec, la abraza con fastidio y hace la señal de "amor y paz". Desde la cocina el latino dio un vistazo, con reconocer el portarretratos asintió.

–Lety- dijo sencillamente –mi hermana.- Al se sorprendió, la muchacha salía con una sonrisa radiante, mientras que Alec tenía más cara de estreñido que de gozo.

-es muy linda-

-no te paces _homewrecker_, que está felizmente casada-

Ya sin el sonrojo en sus mejillas Al se acerco a la barra.

-lastima…es muy linda, son bastante parecidos-

-somos hermanos, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿que ella fuera rubia y yo negro?- le paso una nueva cuchara. Al la tomó y le regreso la anterior.

Son parecidos._ No como ella._

-mi hermana también se acaba de casar- comento con simpleza Alfred antes de engullirse la cuchara a la boca. AL instante saltó de la silla, se había quemado.

-¿le aplaudo?-

Con una mano cubriéndose los labios y lagrimillas en los ojos Alfred le miro feo-en cuanto se caso se fue- aun adolorido tomo asiento por tercera vez - se largo con un sujeto que tiene las cejas más grandes que la cara.- Alec se mofo.

-al menos no es un español.-_ casi_, dijo Alfred, _es ingles_.

Y de nuevo la ola de europeos que venían a América solo para contagiarlos de viruela y robarse a sus mujeres.

_¡Malditos!_– ¿y qué dijeron tus padres? Habrá sonado como "_EWWW ¿qué es eso_?"- dijo Alec, haciendo referencia a las cejas.

Por su parte Alfred se encogió de hombros haciendo una media sonrisa- si hubieran tenido la oportunidad, sí, eso hubieran dicho- Alec le miro de soslayo sin entender, tuvo que soltar un "_he_?" para que Alfred continuara.- se mataron en carretera- la boca del latino se volvió una perfecta "O".

-lo siento.-

-se mataron hace tres años.-con un suspiro de resignación quedo con la mirada perdida- Amelia es solo un año mayor que yo, en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad Arthur vino para llevársela.- regresó la mirada a su anfitrión.

-y cuanto tu cumplas la mayoría de edad ¿a quién te vas a robar? gringo- dijo Alec, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado. El americano tenía unos grandes ojos azules; casi tan azules como los cielos despejados y cálidos de Acapulco. Muy pocas veces Alejandro había ido, pero esa calidez y limpieza podía compararla con la mirada que Alfred tenía sobre él.

No, _no podía compararlo._

La mirada de Alfred era más intensa.

_Me gustan los aviones, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta viajar, me gustas tu._

_Me gusta la mar, me gustas tu._

_Que voy a hacer, je ne sais pas._

_Que voy a hacer, je ne sais plus._

_Que voy a hacer, je suis perdu._

_Que horas son, mi corazón._

-quizás _a ti_- y Alfred sonrió.

* * *

banzai! pues aqui, prometido es deuda, aishiteru-sama espero y te guste.

Esta vez ya no fue tanto tiempo, o si?

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta aca- !muchas gracias!

**kisuus 3**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, maniaticamente extenso el capitulo ¡por Dios! , Drama, personalidades que no vienen al caso, mexicanos celosos, Flashback y mucho EUAxMEX, Gerita y cursilerias~

Fic a petición y dedicado a **aishiteru-sama** (espero que te guste), y a todos aquellos que leen y siguen este loco Fic. Muchísimas gracias. Me hacen muy feliz (llora como cerdo)

* * *

En el último mes, lejos de haber perdido el uso de un brazo por algunas semanas debido al yeso que le llegaba hasta medio brazo, Alejandro García, Chef principal de _Petite bouteille_ había ganado un cuerpo entero.

Alfred F. Jones se había convertido en su extensión.

Si Alec necesitaba algún trasto o ingrediente, Alfred ya lo tenía a la mano; si uno caminaba el otro ya estaba moviendo el mismo pie. Era como si uno cantara y el otro le siguiese en el mismo tono. Máximo, estaban separados solo un par de pasos. Era una extraña combinación entre Frankenstein y ratatouille; Alec siendo la rata claro y Jones sin despegársele era el grandulón que le seguía como su sombra.

Uno era la distensión del otro.

En la cocina esa perfecta complementación era espectacular, ya que los gritos y mandatos de García habían disminuido notablemente, parecía que toda su atención se centraba en el americano. Hasta cierto punto eso era algo bueno; menos estrés pera los cocineros y meseros, sin quitar el mas mínimo detalle en la preparación de los platillos; el macizo pulso de Alfred bajo el cuidado y exquisito gusto de Alec, inclusive había cambiado la forma en la que se trataban. Alec llevando el fervor mexicano era pesado con todo mundo, con bromas albureras y de un cinismo sin igual, era aun mas pesado con Alfred teniendo en muchas ocasiones una confianza tan profunda que le hacia darle nalgadas o soltarle a veces comentarios que le hacían sonrojar; Alfred aun con sonrojo no parecía molestarse en lo absoluto. La confianza era solida y mutua, sin embargo esas virtudes no para todos eran tan espectaculares a como sonaban.

Para Francis, su relación se sentía igual a la calma antes de la tormenta.

― ¡Feliciano!, las láminas de pasta de pescado y marisco―

― ¡listo Chef! ―

― ¿y las codornices rellenas de foie-gras y salsa de trufas? ―

― saliendo Chef―

Hasta cierto punto Alfred no era amanerado como Feliciano, es más, Alfred parecía el sueño americano perfecto; recién graduado de la Highschool, capitán de algún equipo deportivo, carismático y con una enrome facilidad para que le quieran, animado y cinéfilo; inclusive hasta las mismas muchachas que trabajaban en el restaurante se derretían por la manera con la que Jones las trataba. Si no hubiera sido por pequeños detalles y claro está, el hecho de que Natalia se lo restregara en cara, Francis tomaría a Jones como un sujeto más.

Cosa que no podía hacer ahora; ahora que los detalles de Jones para con Alec se lo habían dicho. Lo gritaban.

La forma en la que Alfred ríe sin quitarle la mirada de encima al latino, cada sonrisa cuando sus hombros, por la cercanía, se rozan, las miradas suave pero profundas, sus manos buscando las del latino con roces casuales y cortos.

Como sus labios se curvaban al mínimo sonido de García.

A manera es sumiso. A manera necesita de Alejandro.

Francis no tiene problemas con esas cosas por lo regular, no es antitolerante, ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, lo que no soporta es que precisamente sea Alejandro García Carrasco a quién siguen.

Y el problema más grave, es que a éste parece no molestarle.

―Jones― le grita Francis antes de salir de la cocina ―a mi oficina, necesitamos hablar―

Alfred manso y en silencio mira hacia su izquierda, donde Alec se encontraba―ve imbécil―le indica él simplemente, mientras comienza a mandar nuevamente.

Alfred deja la toalla y se limpia torpemente las manos camino al encuentro con su jefe.

Por lo general, durante la jornada Francis va desde la cocina hasta la puerta principal, con su fino y elegante encanto atendiendo personalmente a los clientes de reservaciones o bien, a los meseros que van por entre las mesas. Raramente durante la marcha se encuentra en su oficina; y más raro aun es vislumbrar a alguien de la cocina ahí.

― Toma asiento Jones. ― La oficina en si es un cuarto pequeño, pero bastante elegante, que combinaba con completa armonía con el glamur y excentricidad de él. Entre papeles, abrigos y una cava de madera maciza con botellas relucientes de vino, Francis tomó su lugar correspondiente tras el grueso escritorio, quedando ambos rubios frente a frente.

El reloj retumbaba con ahincó en medio del espeso silencio que se había formado en la habitación, para Alfred era difícil permanecer quieto debido al mutismo profundo y a la pesada mirada que le otorgaban. Su pie ya iba de arriba abajo y sus manos, entrelazadas se movían con impaciencia sobre su regazo, ya tenían algunos minutos sin decir nada y Alfred no es precisamente alguien paciente.

―… ¿y bien? ― preguntó cohibido. Podía jurar que la mirada de Francis se había vuelto mas pesada aun. Continuaron unos minutos más sin hablar y Alfred comenzaba a desesperarse más.

― no quiero ser altanero Jones, por eso estoy pensando en como iniciar esto sin parecer un soquete ― Alfred sin entender sintió en los oídos aquel retumbar desbocado de sus latidos debido al nerviosismo que comenzaba a abrigar. Francis lo recorrió con la mirada, desde los pies hasta ese curioso mechón de cabello que le sobresalía en la coronilla; con la mirada azulina Francis suspiro ― por mas que lo intento no puedo, así que perdona si sueno rudo...allá voy, Alfred... dime, ¿Qué pretendes? ―

Recargando el codo sobre la mesa, acomodó la barbilla sobre sus nudillos dándole un aire un tanto amenazador, sumándole el tono inusualmente serio y ronco que había usado, Alfred encaro la ceja.

―pretender ¿Qué? ―

― Qué pretendes con Alec, eso es lo que quiero saber. ― Alfred se quedo congelado un instante, jamás se habria esperado algo así, quiso formular algún comentario, pero fue incapaz de lograrlo ―no es necesario que lo ocultes, no me molesta si eso te preocupa ―el color regreso un instante a la cara del americano, sin embargo se volvió a esfumar casi tan pronto como regreso ―Natalia es una...persona con la que me frecuento; por si te preguntas de donde saque mis conjeturas y aparte, creo que es un poco obvio cuando estas con Alec―

_¡SWEET LORD!_

― ¿obvio? ― Una gota de sudor frio le resbaló por la sien al pensar siquiera en eso, ¿Él era tan obvio? ―y-yo...no se de que me hablas Francis―

Desde su silla Fran suspiro, sabia que no seria fácil, pero debía manejar el asunto lo mas pronto posible. Dejando la postura se recargo por completo en el respaldo de la silla.

― digamos entonces que soy muy diestro, así que por si no lo sabes Alfred, creo que eres gay―El escozor del veneno de mil escorpiones no era nada comparado al de esa amarga frase ―acá no tenemos problemas Al, de verdad...mira a Felici-― el ceño fruncido y enojado del americano le silenció.

― Ya se que soy gay Francis, gracias― ese tono dolido y el aspecto casi tan blanco como los platos de la cocina sugerían que Alfred caería desmayado en cualquier momento. ― Pero créeme, no tengo nada que ver con Alec―

Esas palabras ni él mismo se las trago.

― Y yo soy de Londres ¿verdad? ― Alfred retiro la mirada ―no soy idiota Al y si no eres fehaciente entonces lo digo por lógica; Alec es guapo, tu gay y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¡VOILÁ! ― el americano le miro molesto.

― ¿_Alec es guapo_? ― sintió una ola de ira recorrerle. Adoptando la posición que el medio franco tenia momentos antes, con el tono mas grave le dijo ― si no tienes problemas en que sea gay, entonces ¿Por qué te importa tanto que este con Alec? ¿Te interesa acaso? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ―

― si Alfred, eso es precisamente lo que me irrita ―Francis tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta lo mal que había sonado eso ― creo que no me explique...- De un manotazo Alfred se puso de pie.

― te explicaste y perfectamente ― con pasos fuertes y pesados se encamino a la puerta pero Bonnefoy le gritó.

― Alfred, fui anacoluto y te pido perdón por eso ― desde la entrada el Americano aun mantenía en ceño fruncido, Francis cansado volvió a suspirar ― el tiempo que has estado aquí me he dado cuenta de que eres un buen sujeto y te aprecio por eso mismo quiero advertirte―

―advertirme ¿Qué? ―

―Alec es mi amigo Alfred, mi hermano; es un poco idiota y maniaco pero un buen tipo...así como tu ― ambos rubios mantuvieron la mirada, el azul de Alfred era mas claro que el de Francis, sin embargo ambos tenían la capacidad de convertir ese tierno azul en el mas gélido mirar ―a Alec no le interesan los hombres, eso es lo que quería advertirte―

/_― ¿sabes que es lo peor que puedes hacer, Alfi? ― se escuchó entre besos_

_― no― sus lenguas se separaron un instante ― ¿Qué es? ―_

_―enamorarte de un hetero―_/

― Me caes bien Alfred, te aprecio y por eso no quiero que te lastimen, aunque se trate de Alce...eso es todo; eres un excelente cocinero y seria una pena perderte como Chef, y como _amigo_― Alfred decidió perder la lucha de miradas retirándola, tomando el pomo de la puerta, antes de salir miro a su jefe y de un rápido movimiento le mostro el pulgar hacia arriba.

Era la primera persona que se lo decía; no lo de la advertencia.

Era el primero en llamarlo amigo.

Una vez de regreso al caótico mundo en la cocina, encontró a Alec gritándole a unos cuantos cocineros, los cuales estaban al punto del colapso nervioso. Al divisar al americano agradecidos corrieron hacia él evadiendo los gritos y proferíos del latino quien al tener en su campo de visión a Alfred, se sintió completo nuevamente.

―!Hey gringo! quiero un lomo de cordero asado a término medio... ¡ahora! ―

― !YES CHEF! ―

Alec encaro la ceja algo contrariado cuando Alfred, pareciendo más animado de lo habitual, tomaba las bandejas y asaltaba la nevera. Algo le había hecho Francis como para tenerlo así de contento.

Enojado le pateo la espinilla y Alfred grito.

― Por haberte ido tanto tiempo ― le dijo, restándole importancia y dejándole adolorido.

De algún modo, Alejandro ya no se sentía tan bien ahora.

* * *

Well I woke up tonight and said I

I'm gonna make somebody love me

I'm gonna make somebody love me

And now I know, now I know, now I know

I know that it's you

You're lucky, lucky, you're so lucky!

Había pasado más del mes y en un par de lapsos le quitarían al fin el yeso a Alec, todos los sábados sin falta el carismático trío estrella de _Petite bouteille _se iba de jerga (los últimos dos sábados arrastraron a Feliciano) a casi todos los bares aledaños al restaurante, claro esta, sacándole la vuelta a los que frecuentaba Natalia. Francis y Alfred eran los mas animados alegando que debían festejar que Alec recobraría su brazo; Alfred se sintió algo desolado después de eso, pero para no arruinarles la fiesta intento reponerse.

Feliciano era mas que nada, quién se encargaba de Francis cuando el alcohol le dejaba fuera de la jugada ya que él no bebía esas insanas cantidades, mientras que Alfred, se encargaba de Alec. Hubo veces en las que el latino pasado de copas se ponía algo pesado y otras más en las que sin pasarse, solo "_tomando valor_", como solía decir, se iba con alguna compañía femenina.

Alfred se desanimaba se sobremanera por eso y era aun mas desolador el panorama cuando al otro día, Alec le comentaba como le iba, en algunas ocasiones llego a incitarle a que invitara a alguna chica; una vez ante la insistencia lo hizo, sin embargo, como era de esperarse solo la invito a cenar, para después despedirse y no volverse a ver. Claro que despues le inventaba un libreto digno de película porno a Alec, pero por lo general, Francis y Feliciano saltaban a su salvación diciendo que si salían los cuatro era para pasar un rato entre amigos y no precisamente para salir a ligar.

― De Feli lo esperaba Fran, pero ¿Tu? ― tocada la fibra sensible de Francis, este salió con tres muchachas del lugar. No lo vieron hasta el lunes.

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna?_

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna?_

_Wanna go, where I've never let you before?_

Entre semana Alfred siempre terminaba en el acogedor apartamento del latino, inclusive, ya sabia la localización de las cucharas y de las especias; era él quien le decía al dueño dónde se encontraban sabanas o jabones.

Hablaban horas y horas, veían películas o jugaban con la consola de videojuegos que el americano tenía instalado en el televisor de la sala. Una noche Alfred llegó con esa tele ya que era más grande que el original, el cual ahora se encontraba en la habitación principal junto con algunas prendas que igual, había llevado e instalado con el latino, ya que muchas veces se quedaba a dormir ahí.

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna?_

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna?_

_Wanna go, where I've never let you before?_

En el baño había dos cepillos dentales, dos toallas de diferentes tamaños.

En la barra de la cocina ahora gozaban dos tazas.

Una decía "_fueron a Tijuana y solo me trajeron esta pinche taza_", la otra profesaba "_Keep Calm and drink tea_".

La compañía de ambos era placentera y calmada, Alfred era como un dopaje para Alec, ya que este se comportaba mas tranquilo y hasta menos acido estando junto a él. Sin embargo el cuadro completo era un total contraste; ya que al mismo tiempo, para Jones, la presencia de Alejandro conforme pasaba el tiempo era un desgarre en su pecho, una punzada que le hacia mantenerse despierto casi todo el día y a veces le hacia estar retraído; siendo necesarios varios llamados para que este regresara los pies a la tierra.

Well he's a friend and he's so proud of you

He's a friend and I knew him before you, oh yeah

Well he's a friend and we're so proud of you

Your famous friend, well I blew him before ya, oh yeah

Alejandro era como una droga, aun a sabiendas de lo que lo que significaba estar a su lado; esperanzándose, caminando por entre la oscuridad; prefería morir lentamente que dejarlo. Había días en los que el dolor le era insoportable, que verle partir con mujeres le era menos doloroso a que le diera esperanzas e ilusionesicono un cariño mas profundo.

_Era más dolorosa la esperanza que el hecho de saber que no puedes tenerlo._

Y eso era lo que ella le había dicho.

Tener esperanza en casos así era más doloroso y agotador.

_― Alfred...a veces es peor tener fe―_

Aventó la mano al instante y pego un grito de dolor cuando tocó la bandeja directa al horno.

― ¡gringo! ¿Estás bien? ―Alec se acercó hasta donde él con un paño empapado con el que cubrió la quemadura. Feliciano también se acerco apurado.

― Si, estoy bien ― avergonzado desvió la mirada ― fue un descuido ―

Cuando Feliciano sentencio que no era nada grave la marcha en la cocina continuo. Ya había terminado la jornada y saliendo a tomar un respiro por la trastienda Alfred se estiro como gato; Feliciano quien salía con unas bolsas le saludo con un típico _"ve~"_

― Oye Feli, ¿Qué quiere decir "_ve_"? ― dejando las bolsas, se quedo unos minutos en blanco intentando pensar en una respuesta, pero al no conseguirla comenzó a frustrarse y sollozar, Alfred se rió con ganas y ambos entraron a la cocina.

Francis había entrado también cargándose su abrigo y una libreta en la cual escribia desesperadamente lo que su interlocutor por el móvil le decía.

― Alec cariño, mas despacio ― Feliciano y Alfred se miraron con duda, Alec aun estaba en el restaurante, o al menos eso creían. Francis quien al verles descolocados se alejo el celular y dijo quedito _"esta en el baño"_. El latino termino la llamada debido a las tremendas carcajadas de Feli y Al.

― Si esta en el baño, ¿Por qué no vas tu, en lugar de llamarle? ― Fran le palmeo el hombro al mitad Italo mientras negaba.

― si algo debes saber Feli, es que cuando Alec esta en el baño es zona de desastre―

Alfred lo sabia, y de muy mala manera.

El par de rubios se reía con ganas, mientras que a Vargas le recorría cierto asco por la garganta. Intentado borrar esas malas imágenes de su cabeza tomó su abrigo y comenzó a calzárselo, su bolso y su cartera ya estaban en su lugar así que aun con cierta repulsión salió por la puerta trasera despidiéndose del par.

― ¡HEY FELI! ― entre risas, Francis asió el reloj de Vargas quien lo olvidó sobre la mesa y le siguió por la puerta trasera, Alfred fue con él. Aun haciéndose bromas pesadas el par se quedo a medio camino ya que divisaron a Feliciano adelantado caminando risueño dando saltitos por la acera. Al lado de un farol de luz, aun mas adelante, justo hacia donde se dirigía Feli, una persona estaba de espaldas esperando.

Al agudizar la vista Alfred distinguió ese abrigo rosa.

Feliciano se acercó a la figura y le palmeo el hombro de forma juguetona, esta al girar dejo en evidencia un par de voluminosos pechos. La mujer era tan alta como Alfred, y eso lo apreciaron ambos rubios. Su cabello rubio era incluso mas corto que el del americano. Se quito los auriculares y recibió algo avergonzada un sobre que Feliciano de ofrecía, algo estoica, después de un rato se agacho a donde Feli y le beso la mejilla. Tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar dejando al par de rubios con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Regresando al restaurante ninguno comento nada. Ni cuando Alec se apareció despotricando por la falta de atención de Francis o por la cara de lelos que ambos tenían.

Nuevamente estaba ahí la molestia en Alejandro, Francis y Alfred traían algo y él sin saber que.

Ambos eran sus amigos, pero por alguna razón le molestaba que esos dos tuvieran sus secretos; sin embargo no era nadie como para hacerles hablar. ¿Verdad?

Eso aumentó su molestia.

― Como sea ― se dijo a si mismo, y colocándose el abrigo y un gorro peruano, tomó su bolso, les levanto el dedo medio a los rubios y se enredo una bufanda en el cuello ―ahí se ven mequetrefes- salió de la cocina por la puerta delantera. Alfred fue el primero en reaccionar, se coloco su típica chaqueta de aviador con el _59 a_ la espalda, tomó uno de los emparedados que se había preparado para cenar y se en carrero a por Alec.

― ¡Hey, espérame! ―le gritaba corriendo tras el taxi; persiguió al vehículo un par de calles antes de que este se detuviera y pudiera entrar para irse con el latino.

Las calles estaban húmedas debido a la llovizna que se sentía en los últimos días, y el frio había estado insoportable últimamente. Alec con el ceño fruncido miraba por la ventana de forma aburrida mientras esperaban en el Stop del semáforo. Alfred comenzo a tamborileaba los dedos por sobre su pierna, pero pasado un rati se entrelazo las manos y frotándolas se las llevo a la boca para soplarles y calentarlas.

― eres un idiota Al ― le dijo Alec sin mirarlo directamente, el vidrio de la ventana reflejaba perfectamente con el oscuro fondo de la noche ― solo traes una chaqueta y una camisa, hace mucho frio... ― se giro a verlo.

Lejos de molestarse por el insulto Alfred se rió y apenado le dio la razón. ― si buscaba mi sweter te me ibas y nos veríamos hasta mañana― con una sonrisa aun mas grande le dio una tremenda palmada en la espalda, haciendo tropezar al latino.

Con un manotazo y un insulto en español se giro hacia la ventana nuevamente, encontrando su reflejo y un absurdo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Molesto le avento con el gorro al americano ―!te voy a empezar a cobrar renta idiota! ―Alfred se puso el gorro y se abrocho hasta el tope la chaqueta, ―a ver cuando hacemos destrozos en tu casa ―

Alfred le miro intensamente intentando descifrar algo mas en sus palabras, soltando una fuerte carcajada dijo― no cabríamos― y justo como estaba acostumbrado a actuar, impulsivamente de un salto se acerco al asiento chofer ―pero si eso quieres...!oiga! vire a la derecha y regrese por la glorieta ― el chofer restándole importancia al rubio siguió las instrucciones y se encaminaron al apartamento de Jones.

Al llegar, con prisa, lietralmente Alfred le avento los billetes al taxista y corrió dentro del edificio, con la misma prisa Alec le siguió; El edificio era una contruccion ya muy vieja pero que aun se mantenía, los callejones laterales estaban cubiertos de basura y el farol tintineaba con la luz poco estable. Subieron hasta el séptimo piso por las escaleras, según Alfred el ascensor dejo de funcionar hace años. El apartamento era el numero 46; el seis estaba rotulado en una hoja de notas; entrando Alec se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

El apartamento entero era solo el espacio de cocina y sala del suyo. Habia postes de videojuegos y ropa tirada, restos de frituras y bolsas de _McDonall's_ junto con botellas de _coca-cola_; en la pequeña sala había un sillón azul claro de dos plazas algo viejo con un peluche de _Bob Esponja_; al lado del sofá se encontraban discos y frente a él, una mesilla a la que le faltaba una puerta donde Alec supuso estaba el televisor que Alfred había cambiado a su apartamento.

― te dije que no cabríamos ― a máximo diez pasos del sofá, se encontraba una mesa con bolsas y platos sin lavar, a un par de pasos mas alla, habia una cocineta con una estufa eléctrica y un microondas. ― ¿quieres algo de beber? ― le pregunto mientras preparaba vasos de polietileno. Acercandose a Alfred, Alec tenia un rostro de completa incredulidad, que no paso desapercibido por el americano ― ¿pasa algo? ―

― ¿de verdad vives aquí? ― riendo por lo bajo Al le paso el vaso son café.

― por muy malo que se vea, se vive bien y es gratis ― Alec dejo su bolso en la mesa y se fue al sofá ― lo compro Arthur ―inclino la cabeza sin entender ― ya sabes...Arthur... ¿mi cuñado? ― Alec exclamo _"ooh"_

― ¿vivía aquí antes de casarse? ― tomo un sorbo.

― no, lo compro para mi antes de irse con Amelia― dejando su propio vaso se dirigió a la mesilla, abrió la puerta que quedaba y saco un álbum, se acomodo a un lado del latino para que ambos pudieran verlo. Sobre la mesilla un ventanal retumbo con el sonido de un trueno y de la lluvia que comenzaba. Restándole importancia ojeo el álbum sacando fotos― mira...ella es Amelia― Alec abrió los ojos con asombro, era como ver a Alfred pero en mujer, rubia de cabello encrespado y unos dientes en perfecta hilera completamente blancos, usaba un biquini con motivos de la bandera americana y traía una botella de coca-cola ―aquí estamos de niños ― el panorama ahora mostraba una calle con motivos de Halloween, donde la niña lucia de princesa y Alfred como Cowboy. Ambos eran idénticos, incluso la misma sonrisa, la diferencia era que Alfred comenzaba a salir en las fotos con lentes y ella no.

Alfred se veía esplendido sonriendo de forma tan sincera mostrando sus perlados dientes; de una foto en especial, donde ambos sonreían con gorras de Disney, a Alec se le antojo mas linda la sonrisa del Jones varón.

Asustado por ese pensamiento le paso nuevamente las fotografías a Alfred.

― Antes vivíamos en Washington, nací en la capital― comenzó acomodándose descuidadamente en el sofá.

Haciendo memoria Alec se sorprendió un poco ― ¿de la capital? ― rió ― Alfred, eres todo un cliché... ¿y que mas hiciste? ¿Fuiste el rey del baile?, ¿tenias un labrador?

― pues si,... ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― Alec se crispo.

― ¿si fuiste rey? ―

Alfred afirmó con la cabeza ―y a _Hamburguesa_ se lo llevó Amelia ― Alec se quedo mirándolo fijamente así que carraspeando dio por terminado ese tema.

― ¿y porque terminaste tan lejos? ― Alfred sonrió sin muchas ganas y hurgando en el álbum saco una fotografía, era la foto de su hermana y su recién esposo.

― Despues de que _mom and dad _fallecieron y Amelia se marchó... ―Alfred miro hacia el ventanal, la luz en la habitación era muy tenue―...no tenia razón para quedarme allá; debido a eso termine viajando por el país ― antes de siquiera terminar, la energía eléctrica se corto, sin embargo la luz de los truenos iluminaba por el ventanal ― quedarme en San Francisco fue mera casualidad ―

Alec vislumbró con la poca luz el brillo sobre los anteojos de Alfred ― ¿fue porque Francis te contrato? ― Alfred asintió.

― Como le dije a Amelia que tenia trabajo, Arthur me compro el apartamento enseguida, dijo que si quería algo mas grande debía conseguirlo por mi mismo; que esto era solo simple cortesía―

―Que idiota ― ¿Quién le regala apartamentos a sus cuñados? _Antonio tacaño._

― Sera un idiota...pero cuida mucho a Amelia; es una especie de_ rabo verde, _tiene casi treinta años ― Alfred soltó una risotada amortiguada por el sonido de la lluvia en el ventanal, desde la oscuridad Alec le miro feo pero no hubo efecto ya que no se veía nada. Regresando el álbum a la mesilla de ahí mismo Al tomó un rotulador y regreso a la posición despreocupada en el sofá. ― Cuando era niño siempre firmaba los yesos de mis amigos―

Alec aun le miraba mal por el comentario anterior, pero el hecho de tener a Jones frente a él, muy cerca con luz tenue en un ambiente algo intimo le aminoro el enojo, de manera brusca le extendió el brazo derecho y miro hacia el ventanal ― solo no vayas a escribir una tontería ―

Como niño en navidad comenzó a rayarle el yeso por sobre la película plástica azul; le dibujó un perro, escribió algo sobre un héroe y un taco. Alec le aventó con el peluche después de eso.

Alfred estaba exhausto, ya no le quedaban ni energías ni ganas para seguir mintiendo; mentirle a Francis y mentirse a si mismo.

_/―Lo bueno de la muerte es que llega un punto en el que dejas de tenerle miedo...lo malo, es que es la esperanza a lo que temes. La esperanza a ti te da fuerzas, pero a mi, me destruye más a cada momento. Es tan irreal es tan ajena a mi, no como la muerte, ¿Por que tienes miedo de dejarme, Alfred? ¿Por qué te aferras a la fe, hermano? ―/_

La verdad era algo así como la muerte y él lo sabía, sabia como era vivir mintiendo, como era vivir con miedo; así como sabia lo exhausto que te dejaba el vivir de esa manera.

Lo bueno de la verdad era que llegaba el punto en el cual dejabas de tenerle miedo, de temer a lo que los otros piensen ya que sabes que eres y que quieres y la aceptabas.

Ella se lo enseño.

Cansado se saco los lentes dejándolos sobre la mesilla.

Ya no quería mentirse. Ya no quería estar cansado.

Acomodándose miro Alec, éste sin poder divisar bien debido a la falta de luz sintió el mirar pesado y profundo del americano, la tenue luminaria que pasaba el cristal hacia brillar mas los ojos azules de Alfred. Eran dos luceros, dos chispas que le hipnotizaban. Nervioso sintió secos los labios, más cuando Alfred se comenzó a acercar a él.

Sintió el suave respirar del rubio cerca, así como su peso recostándose cuidadosamente sobre su pecho; el vaivén de su pecho, junto con el desbocado latir de su corazón eran una especie de hamaca donde Alfred, extenuado, se entrego.

Alec era tan cálido y él tenía tanto frio.

― ¿Alfred? ― Su voz era un toque delicado a su adolorida existencia. Sintió las gruesas y calientes manos de García acariciarle por entre el cabello. ― no es por aguafiestas, pero pareces marica así ― si supieras Alec.

― Si supieras... ―con un ultimo suspiro termino dormido sin mas reparo.

Alfred Jones era algo así como un héroe; atento con los mas necesitados, buen samaritano desde niño, proveniente de una familia recocida por su caridad, de bien corazón, sin antecedentes y de buenas intenciones; era como Superman, sin embargo hasta alguien como él tenia su propia kriptonita, un talón de Aquiles que comenzaba con un _"Alejandro García_" y terminaba con "_te quiero_"

Sin saber bien que hacer a Alec no le quedo mas de otra que quedarse así, bajo el cuerpo grande y firme de Alfred. Y a pesar de que dicho de esa forma, debia ser algo malo, no le incomodaba; es más, eran como un rompecabezas que calzaba perfectamente. Como complementandose.

_/―Siento hermano, que te veré algún día vestido de blanco así como yo―_

_ ―no seas absurda Lety, tu deberías vestirte de negro... aparte, mi esposa es la que debe vestir de blanco no yo―_

_ ― ¿no te has dado cuenta? Pobre Ale, entonces, cuando tu esposa tenga barba y jueguen espadazos no digas que no te lo advertí. ― Fue el turno de Leticia de correr despavorida mientras Ale le tiraba con zapatos./_

― _Estúpida Leticia_― pensó frunciendo en ceño, aun acariciando a Jones ―siempre teniendo la maldita razón―

Beso la coronilla del rubio antes de acomodarse un poco y dejarse dormir, ahí, junto a Alfred.

_―perra―_

* * *

Banzai! pues aqui, prometido es deuda, aishiteru-sama espero y te guste; y DISCULPA la tardanza!

Nuevamente disculpen lo tardío de la entrega, pero es apenas a esta hora en la que me desocupo, no quedo como quería así que creo próximamente le cambiare un poco. mientras tanto espero les guste.

Disculpen también la extencion del capitulo.

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta aca- !muchas gracias! !GRACIAS! de verdad por los mensajes. Los quiero.

**kisuus 3**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, maniaticamente extenso el capitulo ¡OH Dios! , Drama, personalidades que no vienen al caso, mexicanos enojados y groseros, monólogos extensos de médicos(?)

Fic a petición y dedicado a **aishiteru-sama** (espero que te guste), y a todos aquellos que leen y siguen este loco Fic. Muchísimas gracias. Me hacen muy feliz (llora como cerdo) :D me dan tan buenas ideas.

* * *

_Un viejo proverbio nos dice que no puedes escoger a la familia, que simplemente aceptas lo que te ha deparado el destino, y te guste o no, la quieras o no, la entiendas o no, la debes aceptar._

Los parques y paseos durante esa época del año se teñían de un verde vivo y brillante, las aves que emigraban debido a la primavera con sus sonidos y ajetreos hacían más nítida esa faceta avispada del lugar, le daban más vida. EL Distrito de Columbia era un lugar esplendido para vivir, en extremo patriota y con excelentes oportunidades así como con suburbios de calles espaciosas, casas con patios amplios y tranquilos, escuelas de gran nivel, viajes seguidos a Maryland y vecinos que convivían durante las jornadas de la iglesia.

Sin duda alguna el lugar ideal.

− !Señora Jones! es un placer, pase usted − la educadora encargada de la clase Preschool, con el meneo de sus regordetas caderas se encamino a graciosos pasos a la mesita que usaba de escritorio. Hizo espacio entre los papeles y le ofreció una silla pequeña a la mujer que le seguía.

− ¿Hay algún problema, Miss. Marry? −

− Oh no, todo lo contrario Señora Jones − sirvió café en un par de tasitas − Alfred es un niño muy dulce, es todo un encanto; verle jugar con Amelia a las muñecas porque sus compañeritos prefieren jugar otra cosa es maravilloso, nunca la deja sola debo agregar, es un muy buen hermano Señora Jones − a cada frase de la educadora, la visita sentía el pecho hinchársele de orgullo.

− Bueno... − se limpio delicadamente los labios −...una hace todo lo que puedo con la crianza − avergonzada dejo la taza en el escritorio.

− Me imagino; Alfred es un encanto de persona, ¿sabe?; me ayuda con los más pequeños, los cuida y les protege cuanto tienen algún problema que no me quieren decir, lo llaman SuperAlfred − de entre los papeles sacó un par de dibujos, eran rayones de colores que no respetaban patrón alguno. Se los mostró a la mujer − son dibujos, según los niño, es SuperAlfred salvándolos; le quieren mucho− un de los dibujos tenia mas forma que los otros, era un circulo maltrecho de rostro cuyo cuerpo estaba vestido de azul junto con una capa roja, y un singular rayón amarillo a la punta de la cabeza. Jones madre se sintió extasiada.

− Alfred siempre es el primero en ofrecerse para ayudar al Pastor Williams, es muy buen niño− dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al abdomen − y pronto va a tener a alguien mas para proteger − con un sonido de jubilo la profesora le felicito.

− ¿Y ya lo saben? −

− Aun no, ni los niños ni mi esposo − tomando lo que quedaba de café de un trago se puso de pie − quiero que sea sorpresa −

Ambas mujeres cerraron un acuerdo silencioso con risillas y platicas acerca de lo tan buen niño que era Alfie. Al salir del salón y llegar al patio, dos pequeños rubios corrieron al encuentro con su madre.

Para el quinto cumpleaños de Alfred, su madre les dio la noticia de que en unos meses tendrían un nuevo hermanito. El niño era el más entusiasmado, ya que alegaba que al fin sabría lo que siente Amelia al ser hermano mayor por su parte, Ami estaba contentísima ya que decía intuir que seria un niño; mientras su padre abrazaba y alzaba a su esposa entre besos y risas; esa vez celebraron con una cena fuera de casa.

La noticia no tardo en esparcirse y las felicitaciones se manifestaron enseguida.

− Alfred ¿estas contento por tu hermanito? − El Pastor Williams era el más entusiasmado ya que quería tan profundamente al matrimonio tal hijos propios, Al asintió enérgicamente mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo − me alegra, sabes...eres un muy buen niño, por eso Dios te esta premiando con mas familia, Dios es muy bueno ¿verdad? −

− ¡SI! − gritó aun emocionado − ya quiero que este aquí, Ami dice que cuando lo traiga la cigüeña jugaremos los tres, ¡jugaremos mucho! ¡Él será Ironman y yo Capitán América! − Williams se contagio tanto con el entusiasmo infantil que soltó una carcajada.

− Alfred... América es un continente, ¿serás el capitán continente? − el niño rió − ¿Y lo vas a cuidar? −

− ¡SI!, ¡Siempre estaré con él! −

* * *

_Claro que como siendo hombres, rebeldes y llorones no nos importa a lo algunos llaman karma o para los que otros dicen es el castigo o prueba divina que debes acatar y cumplir para ir al cielo._

Sentía los ojos secos a pesar de estar seguro haber dormido lo suficiente, entumecido se intento acomodar mejor, pero se acordó donde y con quien estaba. Sin dejar la posición miro hacia arriba, acariciando con parte de su oreja y frente el pecho del latino en donde estaba recargado.

Recordó la noche anterior y sonrió, sentía aun la mano de Alec sobre su cabeza; éste comenzó a remolinearse y de manera rápida Alfred regreso a la posición anterior haciéndose el dormido. Casi se ríe de cómo bostezaba el latino, se lo imaginaba pareciendo león abriendo toda la boca mientras se estiraba; no aguantó mas y levantándose de su lugar comenzó a estirarse.

− Hey _Al_ − le dijo aun entre bostezos Alec.

− ¿dormiste bien..._Al_? −

Sin percatarse del mote, Alec asintio − pero pesas mucho Al...temía morir aplastado, creo que la falta de aire fue lo que me hizo dormir, porque con tus ronquidos_, uff_ hasta levantas muertos − el impacto de _Bob Esponja _sobre su rostro le hizo al instante reventar en carcajadas.

Molesto, el americano se puso de pie y se encamino a la nevera.

− Mejor cierra el pico Al, que te apesta la boca −

− No, Al, se dice "_te bufa la buchaca_" − Abrazando al muñeco Esponja, Alec se acercó y molestando al americano de soplo con toda la boca el rostro, o mas bien todo lo que podía ya que apenas y le llegaba a los hombros, Alfred le restregó la cara con un paño mojado mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza con un cuchillo sucio.

_Crecemos bajo ciertas normas. Bajo ciertos regímenes que nos dictan como debemos comportarnos o actuar ante distintas decisiones. Vivimos bajo la espada y mirada de la familia...pero ¿que es la familia?...es un punto de partida; un punto de partida donde creces, te alimentas, vistes y duermes; un punto de partida donde acumulas todas las fuerzas necesarias para encontrar tu propia tribu._

_Muchos la encuentran, otros mas ni salen de su techo…_

Ambos reían como posesos y a pesar de que instantes atrás Alfred había recordado la vida con su familia, no podía evitar sentirse con cierta paz. Quizás era que ya lo estaba superando...o el hecho de que Alec estaba con él y no lo había dejado solo; El caso es que eso le reconforto.

Quería imaginar que era la primera opción, pero la segunda tampoco estaba nada mal.

Después de preparar un desayuno que haría morir a cualquier chef de lo tan simple, monótono y de lo tan descuidado que fue, quedaron charlando y jugando un rato hasta que viendo el reloj Alec aventó a la ducha al americano.

− te quiero tan fresco como una lechuga – dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo y se abrazaba del peluche Esponja. A Alfred eso se le antojo excesivamente ridículo, tierno de alguna forma, pero bastante ridículo; un grueso latino con barba a medio afeitar de cabello rebelde y desordenado paseándose con Bob Esponja definitivamente era algo de que reírse.

− Yesh Chef, y no llegues muy tarde – Alec de despidió y salió del apartamento con camino al suyo, debía acicalarse para el trabajo.

Bajo por las escaleras a paso calmo despreocupado; era como si el aire fuera diferente, como si las ideas fueran mas claras. Tomo el transporte publico esta vez, no quería tomar taxis ya que se le figuraba que la cabina, sin Jones estaría muy sola, muy fría.

− Me estoy volviendo loco – se dijo mirando al muñeco entre sus manos, Amarillo de grandes ojos azules, con largas pestañas y una sonrisa cálida e infantil. Frunciendo el ceño imagino unos lentes sobre sus ojos y le pareció escuchar la voz de Alfred diciendo cosas tontas y maricas.

Las personas en el transporte estaban inmersas en sus asuntos sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, unas viejecillas cerca de la ventana por un lado, un gordo por otro y uno de esos mentados urbanos con auriculares gigantes moviendo la cabeza al son de su música.

Dio un suave vistazo por todo el bus, ese techo terracota y aquellas ropas de unas chiquillas flacas que le miraban y secreteaban entre si. Al otro lado del vidrio la cuidad parecía barnizada por la lluvia, dándole un aspecto mas vivo y brillante; un aspecto verdaderamente hermoso; regreso la mirada a su regazo topándose con el bordado azul del iris de Bob. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, acaricio el suave fieltro de las manitas con sus yemas, las largas pestañas y la sonrisa junto con aquellas pecas.

Era tan diferente el aire que respiraba, que se le hacia más fácil llenar sus pulmones, el cielo era mas azul y su tacto mas suave, incluso el olor a sudor de su propio cuerpo le llenó; no era amargo, era un sudor diferente; era un olor de sudor fuerte pero no desagradable, porque no solo era su olor, era también el olor de Alfred.

Perdió la mirada divagando entre sus zapatos.

En cuanto bajó del transporte, a zancadas corrió las cuadras faltantes a su hogar sin detenerse ningún instante; No saludo al guardia en el portón, ni se disculpo cuándo como bólido casi arrasa con una vecina, solo se encarga de entre jadeos, sacar la llave para entrar lo más pronto posible cerrando de un azoto la puerta y corriendo hacia el teléfono. No necesitaba ver su agenda, el numero ya lo tenia grabado en su memoria.

Una ronca voz femenina le contesto al quinto tono.

− ¿Bueno? –

_…y hay otros mas que cuando al fin la encuentran…se asustan, se excitan, o simplemente…no es como creían que seria._

− Lety…creo que estoy en problemas – Mientras los reclamos de la mujer al teléfono se hacían presentes, estrujo hacia si aquel muñeco.

_Y no queda más remedio que seguir buscando el lugar al que verdaderamente necesitas pertenecer; sin embargo eres hombre, rebelde pero hombre a fin de cuentas; por lo que llega alguna vez algo a lo que se le llama límite de tiempo…_

* * *

No sabía la hora, pero estaba seguro de que aun tenia tiempo, llevaba fácilmente media hora jugando con los peinados que el shampoo le permitía hacerse; cresta, picos, hasta se sentía Goku cuando miraba a su sombra en el cuartito de ducha. Abriendo la canilla-que por cierto dejaba correr agua bastante fría- en cuanto sintió menos espuma en la cabeza le cerró y corrió a cubrirse con todas las toallas que alcanzaba.

Tiritando llego a su habitación donde apresurado saco ropa a diestra y siniestra calzándose la primera que le aprecia lo suficientemente "calientita". Una vez con ropa gruesa se sentó a la orilla de la cama para colocarse el calzado, vio algunas de la s fotografías que descansaban sobre el buro – Buenos días mama, papa –a un lados par de marcos descansaba otro con la recién formada Familia kirkland – Ami, Anglocejon− con una ultima mirada al espejo se acaricio la suave barba que estaba dejándose crecer, dándole el visto bueno se encamino a la salida no sin antes saludar al tercer portarretratos – linda... – su mirada era profunda y siempre se perdía cuando divisaba la tercer estampa.

_...Y cuando al fin encuentras lo que buscas…__todo lo que queremos, es más tiempo…_ _Tiempo de levantarse…_ _Tiempo de crecer…__Tiempo de disfrutar…Tiempo de ser quien eres…Tiempo de tener mas Tiempo._

…Tiempo de vivir.

Ahí estaba ella, tan blanca y frágil. Se acercó lentamente con una mirada de loco amor; besándose los dedos, acaricio con estos el retrato. – Deséame suerte – le pidió para después de una sonrisa tierna, salir de la habitación.

En cuanto cerro la puerta principal se fijo en la hora, definitivamente llegaría tarde, corrió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras pero el tono de La Marcha Imperial le detuvo en el primer escalón.

− ¿Alo? – dijo sin ver el identificador.

− ¿Alfred? –Ligera, pausada, tenue…era su dulce voz. – antes de ponerte histérico quiero decirte que estoy bien− se escucho como al fin exhalaban desde el otro lado de la línea –y que voy rumbo a San Francisco −

El grito nervioso de Alfred retumbo por todo el pasillo − ¿Qué vas a donde?, ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Estás sola? –

−Alfred, sabes bien que nunca estoy sola− su risa elegante casi le hace explotar el pecho al americano de felicidad.

− Dime donde esta que iré por ti, ¡y SI es necesario! – la muchacha al otro lado de la línea no tuvo mas remedio que darle la dirección, Alfred apurado tomó la hoja donde estaba rotulado el numero seis y de entre su bolso esculcaba para encontrar un estero, ya con éste en mano garabateo rápido la dirección – No te muevas, ya voy – la chica volvió a reír.

− no tengo a donde ir – pidiéndole que se transportara con cuidado, con su acogedor tono agrego – sabes que siempre te estaré esperando, ¿verdad? – Alfred lo sabia, ella jamás lo dejaría.

Jamás.

− lo se... – para Alfred era bien sabido que ella nunca lo dejaría, bajo ninguna circunstancia, _no como él_ – te amo− le susurro suavemente con un tono meloso y gutural.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea no era raro entre ellos, más pausada en el habla ella le contesto –yo también te amo y mucho− con un tímido "_bye_" la llamada finalizo.

_Hace dos siglos Benjamín Franklin reveló al mundo el secreto de su éxito, nunca dejes para mañana, dijo, lo que puedas hacer hoy…_

* * *

Entrando por la puerta principal Alec se quito la bufanda, y rápidamente ojeando los alrededores, se sacudió digno de un perro la llovizna que le sorprendió de camino al restaurante.

− ¡Canuto! − Francis le dio en la cabeza con un periódico desde atrás − ¿Qué modales son esos? − sobándose le saco la lengua y corrió a la cocina. Fran, quien salió para comprar el periódico quiso darle la sorpresa a su Chef desde atrás. Con periódico en mano corrió tras el latino hasta la cocina, donde ya había bastante movimiento. − ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, Canuto?−

−no me llames Canuto−

−esta bien, _Spike_ entonces− Alec le hizo malas señas y se comenzó a vestir − ¿Dónde esta el estúpido de Alfred? − _Alfred_, ese detalle no paso desapercibido ni para Fran ni para Vargas.

−Creo que también se le hizo tarde – dijo un de los cocineros y Alec se sorprendió.

− ¿Tarde? Pero si le dejé alistándose, Ya debería estar aquí −

Recargado a la barra Francis le miro profundamente − ¿le dejaste alistándose, cariño? ¿Y eso? −

− Anoche nos fuimos a su casa, por eso llegue tarde – se acomodo el trapo blanco al cinturón – Tuve que regresar a casa para alistarme. Lo deje bañándose antes de irme y de eso ya tiene horas−

Francis encaro la ceja – ¿Y que hacías en su casa, cariño?, si se puede saber, claro. −

Alec frunció los hombros, -_quería ir_– no se− _quiero conocerlo _–ya sabes como es el gringo – _necesito hacerlo-_

Aun con los hombros fruncidos comenzó a dar órdenes a los que estaban saltando a la hornilla, siempre bajo la mirada pesada de Francis.

Bonnefoy le miro unos instantes más, para él era bien sabido que Alec no actúa sin saber porque. Alec siempre hace las cosas por una razón, en este caso no es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la razón esta ahí, mas no se la quieren decir. Suspirando se enderezo y antes de salir de la cocina le dio un ultimo vistazo.

−lamento decirte entonces que tu... _Gringo_ te quedará mal – Alec, y un par de meseros le miraron − me llamó diciendo que no se presentaría hoy, tenía algo...importante que hacer, dijo −

Estaba pendiente a los gestos del latino, podrá ser muy explosivo y alburero, pero sus expresiones nunca mienten. Alec frunció el ceño y arrugo la boca hacia abajo; las fosas nasales se le dilataron y se le amargó la mirada.

− ¿y que es eso tan importante? −

Haciendo el mismo gesto de fruncir los hombros simplemente dijo− no se – Alec ya se había enojado. Antes de salir Francis le dedico una mirada a Feliciano de disculpa, ya que sin Alfred ahí, al pobre italo le tocaría cargar con el carácter impetuoso del latino. Este suspiro resignado, tenía veintiocho años conviviendo con Lovino Vargas y tres con Alejandro García y si algo sabia de antemano es que ambos, molestos, son el infierno.

Y molesto debido a alguien mas, por _esos_temas...es peor.

− Muévete Feliciano, no tengo todo el maldito día – Alec le aventó un boll con espátulas y harinas − ¿Dónde esta la maldita lista del menú? –un cocinero tímidamente le dio la hoja. Alec se la arrebato sin cuidado alguno –muévanse, tenemos mucho que hacer −

Decir que se sentía como la concina infernal era muy poco para describir la situación. La voz de Alejandro retumbaba más fuerte y agresiva de lo normal causándole jaquecas los presentes y un ambiente meramente insoportable.

A pesar de que aun no era la hora pico en el restaurante, varios de los meseros que estaban asistiendo a los comensales ya tenían indicios del estrés que Alec les producía marcados en sus rostros, era claro de que al momento de atender debían dejar todo problema ajeno o no al restaurante atrás, sin embargo parecía que en la cocina las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Francis intercepto a una de las meseras − ¿Como están las cosas por allá? – la muchacha suspiró y frunciendo el ceño miro profundamente a su jefe.

−Si no le han partido la cara es por que simplemente uno no se puede acercar, así de agresivo está – Fran ya lo había supuesto. Dándole un toque de masaje en el cuello asintió y le miro con algo de vergüenza.

−Si continua dime, e iré enseguida – acatando la orden, la mesera se retiro a la cocina mientras Francis estaba en recepción atendiendo a los que llegaban.

_…Si es así, ¿Por que posponer todo? Fuese creíble si tuviese miedo, miedo al fracaso, al dolor, al rechazo o a la muerte. Pero no lo tengo._

_Yo creo que es mas bien miedo a tomar una decisión, porque si te equivocas y cometes un error. Sea lo que sea lo que da miedo, una cosa es cierta: cuando el dolor de no hacer algo es más insoportable que el miedo a hacerlo es como cargar una cruz gigantesca y pesada._

_Casi tan grande como la que yo cargo. Más grande que la que tu cargas._

− Buenas noches, bienvenidos – mostrando el camino hacia el interior a una pareja de recién llegados, Francis sonrió con galantería y refinamiento – Este es nuestro menú esta noche ¿Qué desean ordenar? −

A pesar de ser el jefe, Francis sabia con quien relacionarse y la pareja eran personas importantes, por eso tomó el servicio, por eso y claro, porque algunos de los meseros ya no podían ocultar el mal humor. Era una vibra muy mala.

Era el momento del desastre.

Siquiera antes de poder recomendar los vinos un estruendo de metales contra la porcelana del suelo de escuchó, llamando la atención de varias mesas, en especial de las que estaban cerca del fogón.

−Disculpen− con una reverencia graciosa dejo a la pareja no sin antes entregarle el servicio a otro mesero que con igual galanura les atendió dilatándose discretamente a la cocina.

− ¡¿Por que Chingados no te fijas Lily?! – Alec aventó el plato que cargaba con la zurda de marea violenta, la jovencita frente a él, con quien había chocado al caminar apurado casi solloza del miedo. Sus ojos verdes se comenzaban a cristalizar mientras apurada y tembleque se agachaba a recoger los destrozos sobre el suelo.

− Ella no tiene la culpa Alec – Francis entro directamente hacia el par, se agacho junto a la muchacha y evito que tocara los platos y cuchillos esparcidos –ve por una escoba amor, yo me encargo del resto− le acaricio los semilargos cabellos a la chica quien asintió y corrió por los instrumentos, sollozando fuertemente; regresó la mirada a Alec con el ceño fruncido –estas muy agresivo amor, así que te vas calmando−

Alec se sacudió la camisa de Chef – no es mi culpa que sean unos incompetentes – Francis le miro de manera fría como advertencia –si ve que estoy yendo hacia la estufa porque chingado pasa por ahí, yo solo hago mi trabajo como puedo− se acerco a las mesas donde sartenes tomando de los anaqueles superiores botes y latas.

− Entonces creo que te estas sobre esforzando− Alec le miro de una manera irónica.

− Obvio, _pendejo_, por si no te acuerdas tu _pinche _negligencia me dejo sin brazo por dos meses – le mostro el yeso rotulado.

− Pues por si no te acuerdas tú, cariño, te dije muy claro que dejaras la cocina pero como eres una mula sin estribos te tuve que contratar a un ayudante ya que no quisiste irte−

− ¿Y lo vez, Francis? ¿Ves a mi ayudante aquí? ¿Ves a Alfred aquí? Porque yo no – Fue el turno de bufar con impaciencia de Bonnefoy –No veo a Alfred aquí–

– Entonces no se que haces aquí – el tono en la voz del mitad francés era mas ronca y grave que nunca – ve a ver a Alfred a otro lado Alec, que aquí solo estresas –

Alec le miro mal –¿me estas echando, Francis? – Aventó la servilleta ahora mugrienta que llevaba al cinturón– ¡¿a mi?! –

– Alec, escucha estas muy altera…-

– ¡INAUDITO!, ¿Quiénes correrme a mi? ¡Cuando gane el puesto limpiamente! –

– solo hasta que te tranquili…-

– ¿Por qué no corres mejor a los idiotas que no están trabajando bien? – Lilly, Feliciano y otros cocineros tenían miedo de esa discusión, Francis ya tenia una vena sobresaliéndole desde el cuello hasta la sien, temían que los gritos de ambos se escucharan afuera.

– ¡ALEJANDRO! – los platos dejaron de servirse, los meseros dejaron de salir y Alec se enmudeció. Cuando Francis dice "Alejandro" esta mal; muy mal –el único que no esta trabajando aquí eres tú, así que te largas, ¡AHORA! –

La mirada marrón del latino se cohibió con la azulina del mitad galo, sentía el corazón acelerado y la respiración irregular. Francis no se retractaría.

Todos se silenciaron, expectantes no eran capaces de mover un solo musculo. Era una guerra entre Alec y Fran, guerra que ya estaba ganada. Sin agregar nada mas, el latino se quito la camisa de Chef mientras se colocaba la sudadera y el abrigo; no había forma de ganarle a Francis.

No quería recurrir a la violencia, no con él.

–No tarda en que te quiten el yeso Alejandro– aun estaba molesto, se sabia por que lo llamaba con el nombre completo –regresa cuando estés calmado, o cuando vengas con Alfred – aun en silencio y con los labios apretados para no soltar majaderías, Alec tomo su bolso y salió con tremendo portazo por la parte trasera, Feliciano le siguió con prudente distancia, siendo testigo de como el mexicano golpeaba unas cajas de verduras.

En la cocina Fran se masajeo la cabeza y todo mundo retomo labores en silencio, de una puertecilla en la cocineta, sacó otra camisa de Chef y se la coloco. Hacia casi cuatro años que había salido de la cocina y bastaron menos de cuatro minutos para hacerle volver.

Suspirando se amarro con una cinta el cabello.

–¿Dónde esta la carta del menú? – en silencio Lily se la entregó, Fran miro la carta y después a la muchacha, sonriéndole intento calmarla –a trabajar entonces... –

– Si, Chef – sin más, se pusieron manos a la obra.

En el callejón Alec debido al coraje tuvo que recargarse en la pared, hacia tanto frio que podía mirar su aliento, giro la mirada hacia atrás y se topo con Feliciano.

Era el día de lo imposible; Feliciano estaba totalmente serio.

_Se me hace gracioso que jamás me lo hubieras dicho, que me guardaras secretos sabiendo todo sobre mi, se que no es la gran cosa mi vida ni nada parecido, pero creí que me tendrías confianza._

_Llegara un momento en el que te debas convertir en adulto. Con todas esas responsabilidades y obligaciones y todas esas otras cosas de adultos. Beberás, votaras, pagaras impuestos. Crecerás, pero, ¿serás un verdadero adulto? ¿Serás un adulto no aceptando lo que eres de joven?_

– ¿Qué quieres? – no quiso sonar así, no quería actuar de esa manera.

Por su parte Feliciano, lejos de intimidarse, le miro tristemente.

–siempre le he dicho a Papá que si se casa o no, que si se divorcia o no y sin importar que cumpla quince, veinte, treinta o cincuenta años seguirá y seguiremos siempre con los mismos problemas– Alec le miro de soslayo admirando por primera vez esa faceta en Vargas, era una contradicción ver el cabello desordenado junto a ese mechón largo y delgado que le sobresalía de la cabeza a ese adulto joven serio, ya que por lo general era un jovencito lloron e hiperactivo a quien se le veía – por mas que intentes encontrar la razón de tu actitud no la encontraras, por eso déjame decírtela–

Alec giro completamente a verle.

–Las dudas que tienes respeto a Alfred son el combustible, el hecho de no verle aquí y ese desbalance de no tenerle a un lado es el mechero, y las dudas que se que te agobian son la chispa que te enfurecen– el latino aun estaba en silencio escuchando atentamente. Viento que tenia toda la atención sobre él, Feliciano le sonrió cálidamente –Quizás no lo sepas y ni lo pienses siquiera, pero Francis tiene razón, vete a ver a Alfred...cuando lo hagas esa llama de ira se apagara. Ojala te des cuenta pronto Alec, pero si no lo haces no desesperes, que las dudas y tropezones son lo que nos mantiene jóvenes por siempre...y que yo siempre te lo podre explicar– y sonriendo como lo hace por lo general, Vargas se dio la media vuelta y entro al restaurante nuevamente.

/− Lety…creo que estoy en problemas− después de despotricar unos minutos la mujer al teléfono suspiró.

−a ver señor, ¿cual es el problema? – Sin darse cuenta Alec no había escatimado en tiempo ni en palabras al decirle todo, a Leticia, desde la paz que Alfred le hacia sentir hasta como esta aferrado como imbécil a Bob Esponja.

−Querido... Por mucho que crezcamos y nos hagamos mayores, seguimos siempre dudando. Quizás te sea duro de aceptar pero piénsalo. ¿Sentías esa paz con Daniela? ¿O con Melisa? Ni hablar de todas las mujeres antes de ellas− Alec sabia la respuesta.

− Si jamás me sentí así con ellas, ¿Por que con él si? –

Leticia rió− insisto hermano, viviste con ellas, saliste con ellas...y jamás te sentisasiste esa manera, ahora sales y convives mucho con él, es cuestión de sumar dos mas dos…no eres idiota, creo, así que te deseo buena suerte− después de una calurosa despedida y besos sonoros corto la llamada/

_ Según Meredith Grey el amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde. Yo también lo creo así._

_Un beso debe ser de verdad, debe significar algo. Debe ser con alguien que no se te vaya de la cabeza. Cuando tus labios rocen los suyos tienes que temblar... Un beso tan cálido y tan profundo que te corte la respiración... jamás te dejare por algo como eso Alfred.  
Jamás_

Aun era temprano, como para la hora regular de salida que tenía, era entre semana y no sabia a donde ir. Solo caminaba por inercia entre las calles y plazas, había tomado taxi hacia algún lugar. Aun retumbaba en su mente Francis, Lily, Feli y…Alfred.

Se bajo del taxi y se sorprendió, era su edificio.

Como los gatos, había retornado hacia él.

El taxi esperaba por sobre una avenida, perpendicular a la entrada principal del edificio, sin prisas y con un gesto neutro comenzó a sacar su billetera, no había mucho movimiento por esos lugares a esa hora, pero algunos carros y personas caminaban por ahí, le extendió el dinero al chofer y se retiro dejándole mas propina que la acostumbrada.

No le importaba, solo quería verlo.

Verlo a él, verse a si mismo y ver el porque.

Se detuvo unos cuantos pasos después, frente a la entrada principal un taxi esperaba con las puertas abiertas, era Alfred…Estaba ahí, con un abrigo largo y grueso con su altura y sonrisa radiante, con esas grandes manos ásperas acariciando el rostro de esa muchacha.

Su cabello era tan claro como la mantequilla, espeso, brillante, crespo y largo. Hermosa, simplemente hermosa, a pesar de que los lentes se veían gruesos, su piel blanca, casi transparente y sus labios sonrojados por el frio la hacían bellísima. Era delgada y se tuvo que poner de puntillas para alcanzar el mentón de Alfred y besarlo.

Al sonrió aun más, le beso la frente, le beso por todo el rostro y en las manos. La ayudo a ingresar al vehículo, cuando ella entro, él con maleta en mano le siguió.

Alec aun de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y las orejas congelándosele diviso a ese curioso taxi hasta perderlo de vista en una esquina. Se quedo ahí unos instantes.

_La comunicación es una de las primeras cosas que aprendemos en la vida y conforme vamos creciendo y asimilando palabras; menos sabemos que decir o como pedir lo que queremos de verdad._

Si uno no pide las cosas no se nos dan. Vista así la vida es sencilla.

Se dio la media vuelta y camino casi todo el distrito hasta su casa, entre el frió, entre la noche.

Sin Alfred.

* * *

Banzai! pues aquí, prometido es deuda, aishiteru-sama espero y te guste.

Disculpen la extencion del capitulo, creo que esta vez me excedí D:

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta aca- !muchas gracias! !GRACIAS! de verdad por los mensajes. Los quiero.

**kisuus 3**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, once paginas de Word, musica de Adele, YAOI, FranBela, aparición de otros personajes y cosas extremas que ustedes deben leer porque estoy a punto del colapso nervioso.

Fic a petición y dedicado a **aishiteru-sama**(espero que te guste) antes que nada PERDÓN por publicar capitulo taaaaan largos (creerme, este no es nada comparado con el que tenia para publicar) veinticuatro hojas de un jalón...me siento lo mas extremo del mundo D: veras, tuve que hacer el capitulo dos veces por lo extenso y esto fue lo mas corto que pude dejarlo. creo que aquí se disiparan dudad, y las que no...se disipaban en el otro cap. que no publique. LOL, Bueno ya, no les hago mas largo el asunto.

!gracias por los mensajes! (llora como cerdo al extremo)

* * *

No recordaba un día más monótono que ese; puede que quizás cuando le toco ser _chambelán_ en la fiesta de quince años de Leticia, o cuanto lo dejaban encargado con la viejecita del barrio cuando su padre y madrastra salían a sus citas.

No, esos días no eran anda comparado con el actual, estaba ahí, ridículamente sólo en una cafetería de franquicia...que bajo había caído, pensaba a cada segundo.

Justamente al medio día tenía cita con el médico para quitarse el yeso y, a pesar de estar tendido sobre la mesa de la cafetería como si no le importara el mundo, aun le dolía y se enojaba de sobremanera al recordar no exclusivamente su comportamiento a con la pobre Lily, sino también con Francis, con Feli… Le enfurecía saber que actuó como un patán, pero ese enojo se disparaba a niveles exorbitantes al darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba enojado, sino triste; triste por Alfred.

Estaba triste porque Alfred se fue...y no con él.

Frunció el ceño nuevamente y se dejo recostar sobre el brazo izquierdo; tardo cuatro horas en cruzar todo el distrito y llegar a su casa, durmió un par de horas y el resto se la paso sintiéndose tan miserable como el gusano que era; al cabo de unas horas después recordó que el miserable era Alfred por tratarlo tan bien y posteriormente patearle las bolas besuqueándose con una chiquilla que a leguas se veía menor.

― Y se queja de su cuñado― masculló con fastidio.

Mosqueado continuo meneando la pajilla que le servían con el café, pasando su vista por entre las mesas y filas que se aglomeraban para recibir el servicio; se le antojaba que hubiera mucha gente; pero de entre toda la gente que pudiera haber en California, en todo _el mundo_, justamente ahí con una suave risilla frente a él, arrastrando los ojos se topó con las mismas medias de conejo que miró ayer.

Su mente estaba en blanco, casi tan blanco como el rostro de la muchacha que le sonreía; de cerca y de día era mucho más hermosa. Su cabellera era larga, tanto que le cubría toda la espalda y se asomaba con esos mechones ondulados por detrás de sus caderas, sus ojos eran tan azules y engañosos que parecían violetas a pesar de escudarse tras gruesos lentes.

Tenía una sonrisa tímida y pequeña, pero encantadora.

Alec se quedo de una pieza al mirarla, ¿porque de entre todo el mundo precisamente _ella_?

_¡¿Por qué ella?!_

Siguiendo la dirección hacia donde la muchacha le miraba encontró su yeso y el pecho le dolió tanto como si golpearas el dedo meñique del pie con una punta de plomo. Ella miraba hacia los dibujos de Alfred.

― ¿un niño hiperactivo? ― le preguntó y a Alec casi se le derrite el alma, se sintió a explotar de coraje e ira y, no por la presencia de ella precisamente; como su risa, la voz era aun más blanda y exquisita, como un toque de seda. Pensó ser la peor persona del mundo si no le contestaba, por lo que mordiéndose los labios y pateándose mentalmente asintió.

― Fue su regalo de navidad― su cerebro le gritaba improperios pero su boca le dijo que tomara asiento; se sintió hipócrita, pero no podía ser grosero con ella, se veía frágil…incapaz de lastimar a alguien. Frente a él, la muchacha no dejaba de mirar los dibujos y la frase escrita por lo que comenzó a sentirse nervioso y sentirse así era equivalente a volverse agresivo, colocó la mano zurda sobre lo rotulado.

Ella no dijo nada debido al gesto y calmada colocó su bolsa sobre la mesa ― Durante séptimo y octavo grado mis hermanos cargaban rotuladores de colores para firmar los yesos de sus amigos― esculcando la pequeña mochila sacó un pack de rotuladores― tenían muchos, muchos amigos... ― le mostro una sonrisa pequeña, curveando los labios hacia arriba.

De algún modo ese gesto se le hizo conocido, pero estaba tan impactado que no recordó de donde; miro su yeso y después a la chica..._la odiaba_, pero al mismo tiempo _no podía_, era como si una voz en su cabeza le obligara a tirarle el café hirviendo encima, mientras que luchaba con otra que le advertía "_¡si lo haces, te meto a la cafetera el pene!_".

Afectado por la guerra propia le tendió el brazo derecho― Si ellos firmaban, ¿Por qué tu no?... Digo, si quieres― sorprendida la muchacha dudó, al momento de notar como Alec suavizaba el gesto, con cuidado empezó a escribir y dibujar― siempre es bueno guardar algo así entre los trofeos personales―

Era una niña, una niña que se divertía rayando yeso en lugar de otras cosas de niñas normales; era tal para cual con Alfred. Se entristeció nuevamente pensando en la noche anterior, como era gracioso verla de puntillas y apenas alcanzarlo, como Alfred tenía que agacharse casi dos cabezas para besarle el rostro...quizás algo más. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras sus ojos, clavados en las expresiones de la joven, se comenzaba a sentir acalambrado, embrutecido... era el mismo efecto que Alfred tenía sobre él.

El azoto de la bandeja a la mesa fue lo que le despertó.

― ¿no puedes estar un minuto quieta?, en cuanto me puse a buscar dinero ya no estabas...y no creo que debas ir por ahí preguntando por guías turísticos ― Alec encaro la ceja por la agresividad del sujeto. La muchacha lejos de intimidarse por esa grave voz y esos anchos y gruesos hombros del tipo, le sonrió y continúo dibujando.

Ignorado y fastidiado cayó en cuenta del latino, ambos se miraron.

Se miraron y muy mal.

― Listo― ambos morenos; el recién llegado ligeramente más canela de cabello trenzado negro y largo, dieron un vistazo. Era una frase en francés, idioma el cual Alec conocía tan bien como a la ecuación de Euler. Por otro lado, el de cabello largo se sorprendió aunque sin saber muy bien si era debido a la frase recién escrita o por los dibujos que el yeso tenia aparte. Encarando la ceja miro nuevamente al latino y este le regreso la mirada con el ceño fruncido. ― Gabi, él no es un guía, sólo le acompaño a almorzar―

Carraspeando, Gabriel se dirigió a la muchacha― como digas... ―

― ¿No son de aquí?- ―pregunto contrariado Alec; _amor a distancia, genial._

― Somos de Canadá― dijo ella y él corrigió. ― Ella es de Canadá, yo de cuba―

― Ya veo...podria darles un Tour pero... ― movió el brazo enyesado ― no creo que quieran comenzar en un hospital- Los otros dos simplemente negaron apresurados.

La muchacha rodo los ojos divertida y guardo el pack, se colocó la bolsa a los hombros y le extendió la mano al latino― Matilde Alicia Levi y él es Gabriel Levi ― él le hizo una seña con la cabeza de saludo-

Alec la miro expectante unos minutos directo a los ojos; no encontró nada, no había burla, ni coraje, mucho menos malas intenciones, era una mirada limpia y cálida, así como solitaria...una mirada como la que sin darse cuenta, a veces Jones ponía. Le regreso el gesto con cuidado y la sacudió― Alec― Gabriel le dedico un gesto de desagrado― Alejandro García, un place conocerte― rodo la mirada al hombre― a ti no―

Riendo tímidamente, ella tomó por el abrigo a Gabriel ― Gabi, es mejor que nos vayamos, olvide a kamujiro ―

― ¿quién? ―

― kamujiro..._el oso_―

Suspirando derrotado el moreno asintióy puso los ojos en blanco ― Es Kumajiro mujer, ¿si tu le pusiste el nombre como es que no lo recuerdas? ― tomando los cartones de café y abrigando a la chica ambos salieron despidiéndose, aunque era Matilde quién lo hacía, Gabriel solo mandaba señas vulgares.

Era gracioso hasta cierto punto, como decía la canción, gracioso e irónico, conocer al amor de tu vida y a su esposa... aunque en este caso se trataba de un sujeto gringo imbécil, que definitivamente NO era el amor de su vida, una muchachilla paliducha pero muy linda que era escoltada por un gorila negrote; ambos siendo aun muy jóvenes como para casarse.

Bien, era el drama total de su vida, como las loconovelas ridículas que pasas por la televisión.

Qué horror, él no era ni una chiquilla desvalida _María de-sabrá-Dios-que-santo _como para estar lloriqueando que su hombre telenovelesco ya tenga arpía.

Se enderezo de golpe y asustado.

Él no era ni una mujercilla, ni Alfred _su _hombre y ni Matilde una arpía, no hasta el momento.

Abofeteándose termino con el café de un solo trago y dejando el bollo a medio picar en la mesa salió al hospital; lo van a internar, no por la mano...no, lo van a internar por demencia. Por estar completamente loco.

Loco por un maldito gringo, en todo _MAL_ sentido de la palabra.

* * *

No recordaba que las jornadas fuesen así de extenuantes; agotado aparcó el automóvil y sin mayor cuidado, dejó algunos papeles sueltos y filipinas completamente sucias que usó durante la noche en el asiento; ya luego las mandaría a lavar. Bajándose se masajeó el cuello y bostezó, le dolía la garganta y los ojos le estaban matando. Encargarse de la jornada sólo no era bueno, quiso creer que Alfred le sacaría del apuro, pero este era como un zombi descerebrado que se movía mecánicamente; desde que le dijeron que Alec no regresaría al restaurante durante un tiempo, no tenía la misma vitalidad...se necesitaban y no sólo para el trabajo..._se necesitaban de verdad_.

Frunció el ceño molesto, recordar a Alec era recordar lo sucedido.

Y recordar que se había equivocado..._otra vez_.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para sentirse mal, así que dejo el asunto por la paz, hizo sonar la alarma y se encamino a la entrada de su casa, llevándose una sorpresa al ver en el portón una bolita recargada a la orilla de su puerta, era ya de madrugada por lo que se acerco con cuidado y suavizó la mirada al verle bien.

― ¿Alejandro? ―le llamó con voz baja, el latino se despertó sobresaltado y al mirar al rubio frente a él se levanto sin importar lo entumecido que se sentía.

Francis suspiró, no tenia humor de pelear. Sin apuro abrió la puerta y se encamino al interior, Alec aun esperaba fuera― ¿vas a entrar? ― siguiéndole los pasos llegó hasta la sala, Fran fue a la cocina y de la nevera saco una botella de vino. Se sirvió una copa para después mirarla y luego cambiar la vista hacia la botella; regresando la copa la nevera se empino la botella como si fuese leche ― Ya sabes dónde está tu cuarto, me voy a descansar... ― al notar que Alec aun estaba parado se giro al verle.

Sus ojo no mentían, estaba triste y algo más. Extrañado le miro durante un tiempo hasta que el latino atinó a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

― Discúlpame― Francis abrió os ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba que se tragara el orgullo tan pronto.

― Es con Lilly y los demás con quien debes disculparte― Alec asintió tímidamente sin voltearlo a ver, Francis sonrió pero de manera más natural― Anda―dijo― en el cuarto tengo más de estas― y meneando la botella retomo camino.

― Francis…―Alec le llamó en un tono atípico en él; abriendo la puerta de su habitación Francis le dedicó una mirada profunda. La habitación era blanca, elegante y espaciosa ― si te dijera que soy como Feliciano... ¿qué harías? ― El rubio le estudio con sus ojos secos y cansados, dándole un trago largo a la botella se la tendio.

― A menos de que tengas una novia de dos metros y pechos que parecen calabazas no creo que seas como Feliciano― Alec se sorprendió por eso, arrebatándole la botella le pegó un trago.

― ¿qué? ―

Burlándose por esa acción y por la cara de lelo en Alec, tomó la botella de vuelta y fue su turno de engullírsela― dije: nuestro amariconado Feliciano no es tan amariconado como parece, Alec cariño― la cara del latino era un poema― pero entendiendo la base de tu pregunta...y suponiendo; a menos de que tengas una novia rubia de dos metros con pechos gigantes, serias igual a Feliciano; pero como en lugar de eso tienes un novio rubio de dos metros con cabeza de chorlito; en respuesta, definitivamente no me sorprendería y siendo así el asunto, eso te hace más igual a Alfred que a Feli― Anonadado el latino tomó por mera inercia la botella medio vacía que Fran le estrelló en el pecho con unas tremendas ganas de saltar por la ventana de un carro formula uno ― anda que necesitaremos más de esas llenas ― entrando a la habitación el latino le siguió con la cara completamente encendida.

― Alfred no es gay― Francis soltó la risa― de verdad...no lo es― Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el mitad francés presenció la segunda mirada más triste que Alec pudo haber hecho, preocupado le levanto el mentón suavemente.

― ¿Qué paso? ―y la iris marrones comenzaron a aguarse ― ¿Alec? ―

― dime idiota o como quieras, pero creo que...soy marica― apartó el rostro bajando la cabeza.

Fran estaba tan abrumado que no sabía cómo responder, pensando durante un momento tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Alec nuevamente y lo alzó― Dime cariño, ¿te parezco atractivo? ― el latino encaro la ceja.

― me pareces más bien un bastardo― Francis soltó la carcajada y sin soltarlo le volvió a preguntar ― ¿entonces quien te parece atractivo? ¿Quién te gusta? ―

Los orbes de Fran eran tan azules como el cielo al caer la tarde; su rubia cabellera rizada y larga era brillosa y cuidada, tan rubia como chapeada en oro. Tenía fracciones triangulares y nariz larga con una espesa barba oscura. Su sonrisa era como la de un hermano que te conoce secretos, como la de un cómplice...sonreía como Leticia.  
_  
No, así no._

Alec sonrió de igual manera y solo dijo-_Bob Esponja_, me gusta Bob Esponja- dejando al rubio descolocado.

Francis le había acogido como un hermano en su casa, le dio empleo y le ofreció una muy sincera amistad sin siquiera conocerlo, por eso lo quería, y si, no tenía problemas en aceptar querer a ese maniático como un hermano cuando ya fue lo suficientemente aferrado como para aceptar que le gusta Bob Esponja.

Maldito karma, darse cuenta que le gustan los hombres por uno que precisamente debía tener novia.

Bueno, si no fuese así entonces se hubiera dado cuenta que le gustan los hombres por uno a quién también le gustan los hombres y hubiera tenido una oportunidad, siendo entonces no marica, si no gay. Pero el no es gay, a él no le gustan los hombres, técnicamente solo le gusta uno...  
_  
_― malditas leyes de la vida― dijo y le exigió al dueño de la casa una botella― ya no sé ni que pasa... ―

Ambos entraron a la habitación uno sin entender el punto del otro, sin embargo eran conocidos, era compinches; camaradas que sabían la mejor manera de entenderse y esta era como no, con largas sesiones de vino y camaradería.

Claro está, que en cuanto este circo acabara, Francis tomaría su derecho de conocer a Leticia...una versión de él en mujer...seria interesante; y francamente, algo escabroso.

* * *

El par en cuanto llegó al restaurante al otro día, fueron recibidos con algo de curiosidad por parte de los cocineros y meseros; siendo aun temprano no estaba todo el equipo, pero en cuanto Alec diviso a Lily y se le acercó junto con un ramo de flores con toda la disposición para disculparse, terminó arrastrándola por todo el restaurante hasta encerrarse en uno de los casillero en la cocina ya que el hermano mayor de ella, quién era el nuevo administrador provisional ya que Francis estaba en cocina desde que él se fue, lo persiguió por todo el lugar gritándole proferíos y apuntándole con una navaja suiza.

Entre tres personas detuvieron a Vash el tiempo suficiente como para que Alec se disculpara.

―Está bien hermano― le dijo Lily una vez fuera del casillero― es mi amigo y, mi jefe―

Como perrito faldero, Vash fue tras su hermana de vuelta a la oficina dejando a todo mundo respirar con tranquilidad. Alec apresurado los llamó y se disculpo a regañadientes. No estaba acostumbrado a perder, pero era de los que sabían aceptar sus errores.

No hubo mayor problema con los demás comensales y Feliciano casi le salta encima con un gran abrazo mientras gritaba que lo extrañaba.

―Ve~, ya te quitaron el yeso y no lo pude firmar― Francis al fin dio con ese detalle.

―es verdad, nadie te firmo, ¿Qué clase de persona eres si no tienes al menos un yeso firmado? ―

Les levantó el dedo medio de la diestra, no muy en forma y medio chueco y flaco, pero era la mano derecha al fin de cuentas. Se dilató hacia su casillero y sacó su reluciente y tersa filipina blanca ― Fran, siempre podrás ser negligente y romperle otra cosa a alguien más y si me lo preguntas sugeriría que fuese tu cara y tu persona...sólo es una sugerencia claro, pero bien puedes tomarla―

Uno de los cocineros estalló en carcajadas por el comentario, seguido de otros más. Francis respiro como solía hacerlo, sin molestia o presiones. Ese era su Alec. Por lo que le miró feo y le aventó con una toalla.

Alfred, quién había ido sin ganas al trabajo arrastraba los pies y mantenía los hombros caídos y la mirada derrotada; sus intentos de comunicarse con Alec los últimos dos días habían sido más que fracasos, le llamaba al móvil pero no le contestaban, esperaba fuera de su casa y no le abrían...gritaba y esperaba...pero nada.

Se enfureció y maldijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta que no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber a qué otro lugar lo pudiera ir a buscar. Entro al restaurante y saludó a Lily con un gesto aburrido.

― ¿Cómo está tu día? ― Alfred negó despreocupadamente― quizás en la cocina encuentres algo― mosqueado ni le contestó, cosa que le hizo soltar humo a Vash por las orejas.

Alfred estaba cansado y no solo emocionalmente, estaba fastidiado por no tener a Alec a un lado, por no hablar con él desde hace días, ni pelear, ni llamarse...estaba cansado preocupándose por ella. Entro a la cocina y sintió el corazón subírsele a la cabeza. La gente ya estaba en movimiento limpiando y preparando lo necesario para la marcha, mientras que a la cocineta de fondo, Alec estaba aguardando.

Se acercó lentamente mientras dejaba descuidadamente sobre una mesa su bolso y abrigo. Francis le saludo y Feliciano aplaudió animado.

― Me alegra que estemos de vuelta ― dijo Feli y Alec asintió mandándole casi de inmediato por unas cajas y bolsas que había afuera.

― Tú también ve a ayudarle gringo, ¿Qué esperas? ― sonriendo como descerebrado le abrazo de una sola fuertemente por un rato, para después salir corriendo cuando los lloriqueos de Feliciano se hicieron más audibles.

Francis no dejaba de verles, ni la alegría y vivacidad renovada en el americano, ni ese equilibrio que tanto le faltaba al latino. Aun así, Alec permanecía con la mirada perdida y confundida ―_No te metas en esto Francis_ ― se dijo a sí mismo ―_ya te equivocaste una vez... _― sin hacer el menor escándalo, se retiró de la cocina, dejando que todo fluyera como debió ser desde un principio. Con Alec y Alfred, la cocina ya no era su lugar...y lo que pasara, no era su incumbencia; los apoyaría...pero no lo volvería a arruinar, porque ya lo había hecho muchas veces.

_Why, why, why _

_There you are __  
In a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow_

La jornada comenzó como siempre, pasadas las seis de la tarde, como era fin de semana la experiencia le decía a Francis que acabarían hasta la madrugada. Sin embargo, completamente diferente a las últimas ocasiones, el ambiente era ameno y agradable; hasta cierto punto era llano; invitaba a estar ahí. Los meseros describían los platillos y las cartas a sus comensales, Fran había tenido tiempo de supervisar cada una de las mesas y pasearse por todo el restaurante. Era libre en su propio trabajo, libertad que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Tener a Vash en su oficina era el motivo principal por el cual tenía esas libertades; desde la cocina hasta la entrada principal; revisar los anaqueles del almacén y el callejón trasero. No le dolía el cuello ni los pies; y el dúo maravilla cocinaba exquisitamente…quizás no tan apegados y un poco mas desanimados de lo normal; pero quisieran o no, juntos trabajaban excelentemente.

_Here I stand in the shadows __  
Come to me, Come to me  
Can't you see that_

Aun no se agarraban a golpes y eso era bueno.

Se metió a su oficina topándose con Vash frente al escritorio con tanto papeles y haciendo llamadas.

―Pareces todo un profesional ― Vash le miro con ojos entrecerrados.

― Administro mi propio negocio, pero está cerrado por fumigación― después de eso ya no volvió a hablar.

Derrotado miro el reloj en su pared y más tarde la habitación, las montañas de papeles y basura que tenía habían desaparecido, ahora todo estaba en perfecto orden y sin necesidad de prestarles arduas horas de su parte. Acomodándose la corbata, emprendió a ponerse el abrigo y los guantes.

― Estoy muy cansado... ¿te molestaría...? ― Vash le miro un instante y regreso su vista a la computadora haciéndole señas con la mano de que se fuera― déjale las llaves a Alec o a Alfred ¿si, cariño? ― le giño el ojo y se fue.

Aun no era media noche, por lo que saliendo del restaurante por la puerta principal mientras se despedía con una sonrisa amena de los comensales y trabajadores, una vez en su automóvil tomo rumbo pero no a su casa

Quizás un trago era lo mejor.

En la cocina las cosas se movían con completa normalidad, a pesar de haber estado días sin contacto y algo confundidos y molestos, Alfred no bajaba el ritmo que Alec le había impuesto desde que llegó a esa cocina, los mandatos de él eran siempre fuertes y claros, sin embargo cuando le tocaba llamarte, esa fuerza era sustituida por un tono bajo, como si estuviese dudando y eso claramente descolocaba a Alfred. La última vez que lo vio fue feliz y aferrado a su muñeco cuando durmieron juntos.

El americano se quedo pensativo unos momentos; eso había sonado algo irreal y se sonrojo.

― gringo, estamos trabajando así que deja de pensar en tu novia ― Alfred encaro la ceja.

― no tengo novia ―

― entonces deja de pensar en tu _no _novia y sus medias de conejos ― movió la cabeza de un lado al otro sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Medias de conejos_... abrió los ojos de sobremanera― ¿Conoces a Matt? ― le gritó sorprendido al latino ― ¿y qué te pareció? ― este se giro al verle y Alfred tembló, era profunda y enojada...era una mirada confundida; profundamente confundida y enojada.

― Ponte a trabajar mejor ― Siguieron cocinando y las horas pasando. Al estaba nervioso y de alguna manera tenía miedo, miedo porque Alec no le había contestado. ― _ella es buena_― eso era lo que quería escuchar. Porque ella es muy buena.

_Nobody wants to be lonely __  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so __bad it hurts inside __  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you_

Fue de la copa al reloj en su muñeca, era más de media noche y el restaurante ya debía estar en las ultimas; no quería molestar a Alec o a Alfred...cada momento se repetía que no debía interponerse. No arruinaría las cosas otra vez.

De un trago acabo con la bebida e hizo señas al Hombre en la barra para una nueva ronda, de reojo se le presento una figura de mujer quién a su lado pidió también. Cuando el tendero les dejo el encargo Francis escuchó esa maravillosa voz que tanto le quitaba el sueño.

― ¿celebrando la libertad, Fran mi amor? ― sonrió irónico por el comentario, su sojuzgado hablando de libertad.

― Se te hacia tarde para aparecer ― levanto el vaso brindando y le dio un trago.

Natalia hizo lo mismo y se quedo jugando con la servilleta. No se miraban, no era necesario. Ambos se sentían aun que hubiese estado el mundo lleno de iguales o si uno estuviera ahí y el otro en china, no importaba la situación, siempre terminaban encontrándose...sintiéndose.

― ¿sabes?, me dieron un nuevo contrato― Francis la miro de soslayo ―en Nueva York ― abrió los ojos con pasmo falso.

―ya era hora, comenzaba a creer que los publicistas eran idiotas― ambos rieron por lo bajo.

_Can you hear my voice _  
_ Do you hear my song _  
_ It's a serenade _  
_ So your heart can find me _  
_ And suddenly your flying down the stairs _  
_ Into my arms, baby _

_ Before I start going crazy _  
_ Run to me, Run to me _  
_ Cause I'm dying_

Eran los únicos participantes en el enfermizo juego que crearon hacía años, donde se perseguían entre sí, donde al encontrarse se lastimaban, se deseaban y como el fuego se consumían.

― ser modelo no es facil―

―ser chef tampoco―.

―hace años dejaste se serlo― Francis la miro directamente, ella tenía razón; hace años dejo de ser chef, dejo de ser jugador, hace años que había perdido la razón― quizás no me vaya, solo hace falta algún motivo para quedarme―

Fran pidió una nueva ronda.

―no me gusta rogar Natalia―

―no me gusta que me rueguen―

Y ahí estaban de vuelta, jugando al tira y afloja...sin darse cuenta que desde hacía años ya no quedaba nada que tirar. Ya no quedaba nada que ganar.

―quédate aquí mujer... aquí estoy yo― y tomó su trago. Sonriente Natalia se le acercó y le abrazo, sin prisas; sin nada.

Todo se resumía a eso, a darse cuenta de que ambos habían perdido.

_Nobody wants to be lonely _  
_ Nobody wants to cry _  
_ My body's longing to hold you _  
_ so bad it hurts inside _  
_ Time is precious and it's slipping away _  
_ and I've been waiting for you all of my life _  
_ Nobody wants to be lonely so why _  
_ Why don't you let me love you _

_ I want to feel you deeply _  
_ Just like the air you're breathing _  
_ I need you here in my life _  
_ Don't walk away, don't walk away _  
_ don't walk away, don't walk away _  
_ No, no, no, no_

* * *

Lily se despidió tímidamente desde la entrada principal mientras su hermano pedía taxi bajo la lluvia, cuando le grito que estaba todo listo, simplemente se retiro. Todos ya se habían retirado excepto ellos dos. Alec quién acompaño a los hermanos se quedo perdido a la puerta.

Era lluvia, lluvia como aquella vez; cansado cerro la parte delantera con sus diversas trabas y se encamino a la cocina. Por su parte, apurado, Alfred dejaba bolsas y cajas en el callejón trasero y en la trastienda para de inmediato regresar a la cocina y resguardarse de la lluvia, entrando se topó con Alec y con su abrigo a medio poner.

― ¿ya te vas? ― El otro asintió.

Era incomodo y no entendía él porque, si apenas unos días era lo mejor que le pudiera estar pasando. El americano estaba molesto por esa decidía que presentaba el latino; ¿tan fácil era seguir como si nada?

Se pateo mentalmente...jamás paso nada.

―es linda― Alfred le miro sin entender y Alec le repitió ― tu novia es linda―

―es_ buena_, querrás decir―

―linda, buena, inteligente, ¿podrías dejar de presumírmela? ―

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, hasta que Alec al fin decidió salir por la puerta trasera. Alfred simplemente no entendía y le miró cada movimiento. ― ¿Por qué no debería presumirla? ―Alec lo miraba enfurecido, apretaba los labios y sus cejas temblaban

― Haz lo que quieras _pendejo_― con un azotó de puerta se marchó y de un rápido respigo Alfred salió tras él.

Por el callejón lo alcanzó y corriendo bajo la lluvia lo jaló del hombro.

― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Antes no estabas así― Alec se lo quito de encima con un empujón.

―eres tú quien esta raro―

― ¿yo?, yo no soy el agresivo bipolar―

― ¿agresivo bipolar? ―

_Nobody wants to be lonely _  
_ I don't want to cry _  
_ Nobody wants to cry _  
_ My body's longing to hold you _  
_ so bad it hurts inside _  
_ Nobody wants to be lonely _  
_ I don't want to be lonely _  
_ Nobody wants to cry_

― ¡sí!, primero me hablas bien, luego te enojas y ahora me empujas―

―te lo mereces, así que tú y tu _buena _y flaca novia pueden irse mucho a la mierda con todo y el cubano ese―

―dime, ¿de donde conoces a Matt?―

― obvio que de tus orgias no―

― ¿orgias? Alec por Dios, ¡no soy un enfermo! ―

―!SI lo eres! ¡Un enfermo y degenerado! ― Al se asusto de inmediato, Francis se lo había dicho, había sido tan obvio que Alec se dio cuenta.

―yo...puedo explicarlo―

― ¿Y qué vas a explicarme, si se puede saber? ― gritaba Alec escupiendo el agua que se aglomeraba en la boca― ¿qué tienes novia?, ¿qué te besuqueas con ella antes de meterte a taxis con sabrá Dios que rumbo? ¿Qué llegas como si nada a la vida de un soquete y lo haces marica para salir con esas cosas? Porque eso lo puedo entender muy bien Alfred, gracias―

Les dolían los huesos, el frio y el agua les calaba hasta los interiores cuando esas palabras les retumbaban a ambos por toda la cabeza. Dándole vueltas, quemándoles el alma.

― ¿Qué? ― Alec se sonrojo de sobremanera y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse mojado y humillado ― Alec... ―

Como pudo intento calmarse y con todas las ganas para emprender la carrera, fue frustrado porque de un jalón del abrigo empapado Alfred le estampo contra sí mismo, contra su alto cuerpo...contra sus labios.

Los labios de Alec eran un firme y rugoso oasis entre la áspera y cacariza barba que húmeda aumentaba el picor. Con una de sus largas y grandes manos Alfred le aprisiono la espalda y con la otra el rostro. El latino estaba acostumbrado a los toques suaves, a ser él quien impusiera con sus gruesos hombros, pero ahí, bajo el frio chubasco lejos de sentirse extraño se sentía completo. Se sentía fuego, fuego que se absorbía con el fuego de Alfred.

Ambos ardían aun bajo la lluvia, aun bajo la sorpresa, bajo la guerra de ver quién obtenía la razón. Y como el incendio no se consume al contacto con más fuego, sino aumenta, sus labios se separaron sintiendo entonces más allá de la boca; Esa suavidad era la recompensa, el aliento, la saliva y la lengua eran la recompensa entre el frio y la locura.

Eran fuego que aumentaba acabándose entre ellos hasta hacerlos nada. Y como el fénix que de entre las cenizas renace, un deje de cordura nació, nació como un puño que se enterraba en el rostro de Alfred con un crujido proveniente de la muñeca del latino y unas gafas que azotaban contra los charcos, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

* * *

_**B**anzai_! pues aquí, prometido es deuda, aishiteru-sama espero y te guste.

No me odien por favor, que Fran y Nat son de mis personajes favoritos y, con respecto a la ultima escena solo tengo que agregar "NO ME PEGUEN!" ... pegenme el próximo capitulo mejor, ahí si voy a ser mala, mala como la Teresa. Yo advertí que me gusta hacer sufrir personajes, el que advierte no traiciona...creo recordar que por ahí lo puse...en fin. Me mato eso de saltarse el trabajo por leer el Fic y las bendiciones, muchas gracias a todos. Recuerden no desvelarse mucho leyendo esto xDDD (me enamoro eso, de verdad) MUCHAS GRACIAS (se desarma de tantas gracias)

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta aca- !muchas gracias! !GRACIAS! de verdad por los mensajes y dibujos. Los quiero.

**kisuus 3**


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU,nervios a flor de piel por mi parte, mucho drama estilo Grey, capitulo muy largo. Angust. Muerte de muchos personajes, YAOI, USAxJapon LIME, USUK, FlashBack (no inventes todo eso en un mismo capitulo?)

Fic a petición y dedicado a **aishiteru-sama**(espero que te guste) Para comenzar y terminar pronto, una gran disculpa por la tardanza (no por la extencion ya que cada que me disculpo por eso parece que el siguiente lo hago mas largo, LOL) no me odien al final, por favor. Bueno, si, odienme pero créanme, era justo y necesario (?)

!gracias por los mensajes! (llora como cerdo al extremo) y por sus desvelos(?) los amo, aunque mas bien los envidio, vivir de comida para bebes y siestas de 14 horas diarias no es vida.

Un capitulo con mucho amor. Aunque no lo crean.

* * *

_Cuando tu estas conmigo es cuando yo digo_  
_Que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido_  
_No sé si es un sueño aun o es una realidad_  
_Pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo_

_Que este amor que siento es porque tú lo has merecido_  
_Con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido_  
_Llorando de felicidad a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo_  
_Nada es como ayer_

* * *

Amelia era fan del Béisbol, pero era casi en igual medida una pésima jugadora. Ella siempre quería jugar en el baldío del barrio, sin embargo Alfred alegaba que era mejor jugar en la calle frente a la casa. Los demás niños quienes compartían grado en la escuela con ambos, siempre estaban a favor de Jones niño.

Todos jugaban, corrían y gritaban alegres, Alfred estaba en tercera base y dándole una mirada a la ventana superior, la vio.

Ella lo miró y sonriente le comenzó a hacer señas, el niño no comprendió hasta que le gritaron "corre". Habían bateado la pelota y debía correr para hacer carrera, cuando llego al _Catcher, _este decia que había llegado tarde y estaba fuera. Alfred hacia puchero y Ami le comenzó a dar coscorrones. Algunos niños se rieron y otros, los del equipo de Alfred se molestaron e hicieron berrinche.

Zafándose de las garras de Amelia y entre sonrisas Al regreso la mirada a la ventana; igual a él, ella reía aunque tímidamente sin embargo un ataque de tos le hizo sacudir el cuerpo y Alfred asustado corrió dentro de la casa haciendo un escándalo al subir las escaleras.

Al llegar se la encontró limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo desechable, recuperando la calma se le acercó y la limpio él mismo.

Su madre quién había escuchado el alboroto llego unos instantes después y decidió que era hora de descansar.

−pero el juego no termina− dijo ella con su voz que era calmada y aguda, era tan suave que parecía una caricia, si se pudiera sentir seria algodón. A la mujer no le importó y la encamino a la cama, donde la cubrió hasta el pecho.

−El equipo de Ami perderá, siempre lo hace− Ambos niños rieron por el comentario. Era verdad, Amelia siempre perdía.

Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación Alfred se sentó a la cama frente a la niña. Ambos se vieron durante un rato, hasta que a él se le ocurrió una idea, tomo a caja de pañuelos, saco uno y la caja la colocó de manera invertida en el regazo de la niña.

− Juguemos soccer − le dijo haciendo un trozo de pañuelo bolita, simulando la pelota. Con su dedo medio e índice simulo unas piernas que corrían por sobre toda la caja, ambos rieron y jugaron, hasta que ella metió gol, sin salir del cuarto jugaron durante un rato más, hasta que la niña cayo cansada entre sueños, Alfred no se retiro de la habitación hasta momentos después.

Habían pasado horas y como predijo la Señora Jones, el equipo de Ami perdió de manera aplastante, para el Señor Jones su princesita era la más grande jugadora aunque ni supiera las reglas, era su princesita de diamante; y su princesita de cristal, era _Matilde_.

Ami, siendo tan enérgica y con una fuerza que no cuadraba con su aspecto delgado y flexible desde muy temprana edad el matrimonio Jones la metió a actividades deportivas, por eso no era raro que para su cuarto año en la HihgSchool ya fuese la capitana del equipo de animadoras; junto a ella, un grado más abajo su hermano, Alfred, sub-capitán del equipo de Fútbol eran los máximos exponentes de toda la secundaria. Populares, típicos americanos de grandes ojos azules, tez roja y bronceada, animosos y agradables, eran el sueño de todos.

A la mesa, Jones padre siente los pasos de su princesita de cristal acercarse.

-Buenos días amor- no deja en ningún momento el periódico, la niña le saluda con su tono bajo, por otro lado su esposa ya le estaba sirviendo panqueques con bastante mermelada, seguido de un brebaje de variadas verduras y vitaminas en polvo.

- ¿saben?, Estas últimas semanas me he sentido fenomenal- dijo mientras apurada se atiborraba pastillas de diversos frascos, al tenerlos en la boca tomó del preparado ya sin hacer gesto de desagrado al probarlo. Jones madre la miró desde el lavabo con una ceja encarada. Y antes de que la muchacha pueda agregar algo más soltó un rotundo "no"

-Amor, aun ni dice que quiere- bajando el periódico miro a su esposa.

-es obvio querido, quiere salir y la respuesta es no- retomó la limpieza sin prestarle atención donde su esposo e hija a la mesa. El hombre miro a su retoño, tenía los hombros caídos, como derrotada y una mirada de corderito herido a medio degollar. Le dolía hasta el alma ver a su muñequita de esa manera.

Dejando el periódico aparte le llamo- Dime cielo, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- los ojos de la niña brillaron emocionados y el quejido de su esposa no se hizo esperar, pero lo ignoro.

-Es el último partido de Ami, su última presentación antes de graduarse y como me he sentido bien, quisiera ir a verla-

-¡pero si ya la has visto!- dijo su madre

-quiero verla con su uniforme- _¡pero hasta te mande a hacer uno!-_ eso no cuenta, quiero verla con todos sus compañeros, verla en el campo y ver jugar a Alfi-

La mujer siguió negando alegando que hacía mucho frio y había mucha gente y ruido- será un foco de infección…Dios que horror, no iras y punto-

A la chica no le gustaba usar lo que Alfred llamaba "beneficio de nena", pero a problemas desesperados medidas desesperadas. Poniendo los ojos más tiernos y lastimeros que pudo de forma melosa llamo a su padre- papiiiiii, quiero iiiiir-

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, de un lado a su esposa encajándole la vista como cuchillos y del otro lado a su nena, a su princesita...a su algodoncito hermoso bebe.

Bien, la batalla ya estaba decidida.

-¿Qué tal si vamos solo al segundo tiempo?- la mujer azoto con los ojos en blanco el trapo que traía- es decir...la presentación de Ami es a medio tiempo, vemos su premiación y nos quedamos al segundo tiempo apoyando a Alfred- su esposa bufo y negó.-vamos mujer, no todos los días se gradúa tu hija capitana de porristas y le dan reconocimiento por eso-

La mujer fue de su marido a su hija, ambos la miraban expectantes, les acuso con la mirada a cada uno durante un rato, sin embargo suspirando derrotada accedió, los presentes en la mesa celebraron la victoria- pero si te veo un tono más pálida o cualquier indicio de que te sientes más nos vamos- la muchacha asintió- y no nos vamos a quedar a la fiesta después del partido- nuevamente aceptó las condiciones.

Agradecida termino calmada su comida y su porción de pastillas, se levantó y se acerco a su madre, dejando el plato en el lavabo le dio un abrazo y le susurro -gracias- se dirigió después a su padre a paso calmo y con un beso tímido te dijo -eres el mejor- se retiro de inmediato a su pieza.

* * *

Habían llegado cinco minutos antes del intermedio y el marcador decía que el equipo local iba perdiendo; Matilde se sorprendió de la cantidad descomunal de gente que había, pasaban por las gradas en fila india, con su madre a la cabeza seguida de su padre y ella hasta el final. El frio era casi insoportable, sin embargo la gente no parecía entumida ni nada, unos levantaban grandes dedos de hule espuma con el número uno pintados, otros con botes en mano cantaban apoyando al equipo local, el estadio entero estaba sumergido con el calor de los alientos y cuerpos de los presentes con animado ahincó.

-¡¿estás bien cielo?!- Matilde solo veía mover los labios a su padre, mas no escuchaba nada debido al barullo y canticos de los presentes.

-¡¿Qué?!- su voz era muy baja, por lo que con gritos y ruido era nula en esos momentos. Su padre rió un poco y le grito más fuerte, ella asintió y le levanto los dedos pulgares. Su madre asintió e hizo paso hasta un lugar en las gradas donde tomaron asiento.

En cuanto se sentaron, una ola de personas gritando y silbando asustó a la niña. Su padre le toco el hombro llamándole – ¡Ya va a salir tu hermana!- grito y su ronca voz quedo perdida entre la música ensordecedora y los gritos de júbilo y excitación.

Los presentes casi no la dejaban ver así que se movía de un lado a otro buscando un espacio por el cual pudiera hacerlo, sintió entonces como le llamaban por el hombro, al girarse se topo con unos amigos de Alfi y Ami.

-¡¿Matilde?!- Ella asintió, el muchacho se alejo y llamo gritándole a otros jóvenes que estaban igual de extasiados- ¡HEY! ¡AQUI ESTA MATILDE!- los que alcanzaron a escuchar, giraron su vista hacia ella, cohibiéndola un poco, comenzando a saludarla y a correr la voz de que ella estaba ahí.

Unos saludaron a los señores Jones mientras que la mayoría atendían a la muchacha.

-¡¿tienes frio?! – le preguntaron, sin embargo aun no contestaba cuando chaquetas del equipo local junto con bufandas y sombreros con motivos y colores del equipo ya la estaban cubriendo. Un sujeto le paso una trompeta mientras que otro le daba un dedo gigante de hule.

Su padre estaba riéndose de la situación mientras su madre aunque divertida negaba por las ocurrencias de esos muchachos.

Los tremendos gritos y aplausos anunciaban el medio tiempo, las animadora a pesar del frio salían son grandes sonrisas y con esos uniformes rojo y blanco que brillaban bajo los reflectores del estadio. A la cabeza Ami salía con pompones, dando saltos de ánimo y gritos de apoyando al quipo.

-¡VAMOS HALCONES! – las demás animadoras le siguieron y la gente comenzó a bailar y cantar la música de la rutina. Amelia estaba a la punta de las formaciones dando órdenes y animando sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.

Matilde al borde de la grada estaba anonadada, la música era fortísima y aun así la voz de Ami era clara y fuerte, sus padres la miraron y se enternecieron de algún modo al verla admirando esa faceta de su hermana mayor. Cuando a Ami le toco ir a la punta de una pirámide, diviso a sus padres y se quedo estática al ver por un espacio a una bola de abrigos y bufandas, entrecerró los ojos para verle mejor y casi estalla de felicidad al ver por entre los gorros de lana el largo cabello de su hermanita.

-¡MATT!- gritó antes de dar una vuelta al cielo, la niña se sorprendió por el llamado tan claro, a sus espaldas el grupo de muchachos que le reconocieron comenzaron a tocar trompetas y hacer porra diciendo: ¡MATT, MATT, MATT!

Ambos padres se rieron por eso y se unieron a la porra mandándole saludos y animo a su hija allá en el campo.

Matilde se arremangó las bufandas y los gorros por el sonrojo que le comenzaba a cubrir, no vaya su madre a creer que es fiebre, aunque si se sintiera mareada atribuía a que era por la atención. La presentación terminó con varias vueltas al aire y todas ejecutadas de manera más enérgica e impecable que nunca, el Principal de la escuela dio un anuncio durante unos minutos donde entrego un reconocimiento especial para Amelia Katherine Jones, por haber sido la jefa de animadoras los últimos tres años. Ami entre lágrimas acepto el reconocimiento y le entrego el bastón a la nueva capitana, una pelirroja bajita, quien animosa hizo una rutina rápida subiendo aun más los ánimos.

El segundo tiempo del partido dio inicio. Uno de los muchachos se acerco a la familia Jones- ¡ahí viene Alfred, no jugó el primer tiempo, por eso van perdiendo!- el padre estuvo de acuerdo y su mujer se levanto impulsivamente asustando a algunos presentes gritando "! ÁNIMO ALFY!", muchos reventaron en carcajadas y su esposo sintió pena por el muchacho.

Los jugadores comenzaron a salir, desde las bancas en el campo Ami le gritaba a Alfred mientras le señalaba las gradas, este que salía de segundo colocándose el casco la escuchó.

-¡mira quien está ahí!- señalo y Alfred siguió a donde apuntaba divisando a sus padres, el capitán del equipo, quien le llegaba a los hombros y tenia marcados rasgos orientales echó un vistazo también reconociendo a la persona.

-es Matt- dijo y Alfred abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa, sonrió como solo un Jones puede hacerlo y comenzó a hacerle señas de corazones y a lanzarle besos. En las gradas Matty se sentía hervir de vergüenza pero le contestaba las señas.

Alfred, sub-capitán tenia grabado el _59 _a la espalda, mientras que Kiku, capitán usaba el _23_. Muchos no creían que Kiku, con la compleción delgada y bajita que cargaba fuese el capitán, mientras que el gigantón de Alfred fuese su segundo.

Sin embargo nadie sabía que eso había sido un acuerdo entre ellos, Alfred no quería tantas responsabilidades ya que prefería mil veces usar el tiempo que gastaría como capitán con sus hermanas. Kiku, entendiendo el punto tomó ese puesto; siendo hijo único, principal de la clase y mejor amigo del rubio no le vio mayor problema. En el campo eran el dúo dinámico, Alfred era el grandote de fuerza sobrehumana mientras que Kiku era el más rápido de todo el equipo.

El partido inicio y Matilde fue testigo de que lo que escuchaba de su hermano no era exageración; era una montaña que bloqueaba a quien se quería acercar a Kiku sin retroceder ni un paso. Estaba anonadada. Sabía que su hermano era fuerte, pero con las hombreras y ese casco parecía un muro, era concreto.

Sintió un llamado a su lado y al girar se topó con el rostro sonriente de Ami, esta le lleno la cara, o más bien lo quedaba fuera de tanta tela, de besos, saludo a sus padres y a los muchachos que hacían porra.

-¡¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR ALLÁ ABAJO?!- le preguntó su madre desde el otro extremo, Ami negó y abrazándose de Matilde dijo que era mejor estar arriba con su hermanita. La mujer volteo los ojos y regreso la mirada al juego, su padre ni la saludó, estaba perdido en el partido.

Pasaron los minutos y la puntuación era bastante reñida, era solo un par de puntos que separaban a ambos equipos, el marcador estaba a favor de los visitantes, los presentes coreaban al equipo local y apoyaban a su capitán y sub-capitán.

En una de las jugadas del equipo visitante, a unos cuantos minutos antes de acabar el partido, teclearon entre tres gigantones a Alfred dejando al jugador que cargaba el balón descubierto, al tirarlo éste perdió el balón, sin embargo se marco falta.

Los Jones estaban al filo del asiento, mientras que por mucho las porras callaron y todos contenían el aliento. Quedaban unos cuantos segundos en el reloj, la diferencia era mínima y aun había muchas yardas por recorrer. El Coach de los Halcones pidió tiempo para que se juntara el equipo y revisara una última táctica. La mano de Matilde, de forma instintiva se aferro a la pierna de su padre, el cual la cubrió con un fuerte agarre. Ami se mordía las uñas pendiente a la siguiente jugada.

Era la última oportunidad.

El equipo regreso a cobrar la falta a unas veinte yardas de la portería contraria. 59 miro a 23 y chocaron palmas, el reloj seguía corriendo y la voz del capitán retumbo fuerte por el campo.

Al "!Hut!" , los halcones se lanzaron al ataque mientras que Alfred retrocedió, Kiku junto con otro jugador corrieron por el campo a máxima velocidad llegando a solo cinco yardas de diferencia, ahí fueron detenidos. Alfred tomando la distancia que retrocedió como pista de velocidad, acelero de una forma impresionante como para su cuerpo que era en extremo alto.

Kiku lanzo el balón al número 12, este se lo paso al 03 y él le vectoriso hacia el frente y arriba. Alfred corrió hasta donde Kiku y la montaña de cuerpos que le aplastaba y usando eso como trampolín, junto con la increíble velocidad salió volando hacia dónde el balón.

El estadio enmudeció, el reloj estaba a puno de terminar y Alfred estiro el brazo lo mas que pudo para tomar el balón. Estaba en el aire y nadie podía hacer nada, en el campo todos se quedaron estáticos.

Sonó el chirrido de terminó al mismo tiempo que el golpe de Alfred impactando el suelo con el balón en brazos.

Jones madre giraba la vista del campo a su hija menor para después regresarla a donde los jugadores. Todo el mundo contenía la respiración y si embargo, el silbato del árbitro dio por buena la anotación.

El estadio entero estallo en sonoros gritos y festejos, los Halcones habían quedado arriba por un punto.

Los presentes se levantaron y Matilde sintió temblar las gradas debido a la fiesta y celebraciones de las personas, Ami la abrazo y beso, saltando a la grada de atrás abrazándose de sus amigos mientras gritaba, estos festejaban y sonaban las trompetas. Quiso ver qué pasaba en el campo pero su visión se vio frustrada por las personas que se levantaban de sus asientos y comenzaban a bailar, se coloco de puntillas esperanzada de ver algo sin embargo la idea no funciono. Apoyándose en el hombro de su padre se coloco de puntillas sobre la grada, pero era demasiado bajita.

Sintió entonces como la cargaban de la cintura y pronto tuvo el campo nuevamente en su visión sin que nadie la tapara, los amigos de Alfred la habían cargado en hombros, estaba segura de que su madre ya se encontraba objetando pero no le importo, a sus ojos estaba el equipo, que va, el estadio entero festejando la victoria.

Alfred era levantado por unos cuantos quienes lo abrazaban y le sacaban el casco para abofetearlo contentos. Su hermano en cuanto diviso a su capitán lo cargo y comenzó a dar vuelas mientras este levantaba los brazos haciendo una "v". Los demás compañeros de equipo los levantaron a ambos y comenzaron a festejar entre todos.

Sentía su respiración agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso; era por mucho lo más emocionante que había presenciado. Las partidas Online De Halo y GoW no eran nada comparado con eso.

* * *

Entre empujones y malas miradas. La señora Jones hacia espacio para dejar pasar a sus hijas y marido. Llegaron al estacionamiento donde los festejos continuaban, escoltados por al menos sesenta muchachos que gritaban animosos y reían sin control.

A pesar de ser tan popular, Alfred hacia todas sus fiestas de cumpleaños en casa y estas jamás se salía de control. Una de las reglas o condiciones para poder pasar a la fiesta era que sin excepción debías ir a saludar a Matilde, por eso todo el mundo la conocía, Alfred decía que debía tener más amigos fuera de Facebook, Halo, Gray's Anathomy y la Xbox. Era conocida no solo por ser la hermana menor de Alfred y Ami, si no porque era una genio en Guitar Hero y Rock band, nadie podía ganarle, ni Kiku o el otro chico oriental.

A Ami le hacían fiestas sus amigas, pero ella nunca se iba sin pasar horas platicando con ella, jugando y peinándola, para regresar temprano y contarle lo que paso en la fiesta hasta que su madre entraba y la corría alegando que dejara en paz a Matty.

-mamá, ¿no vamos a esperar a Alfred?- preguntó Ami mientras su madre buscaba las llaves de la camioneta.

-no, nosotros nos iremos, tu vete a la fiesta, es tu despedida después de todo-

Ami miró de soslayo a Matt, y la niña le sonrió.

-despídeme de Alfred- dijo con los ojos medio entristecidos, su padre y hermana se dieron cuenta de eso, Alfred era su hermano favorito; aunque no es que tuviera más hermanos. Con una mirada a sus amigos Ami señalo a su madre y entendiendo; un mínimo de cuarenta muchachos comenzaron a saltar y rodear a la señora Jones dándole el tiempo necesario a las hermanas para salir corriendo bajo las carcajadas e imperios de su padre y madre respectivamente.

-de seguro esta en los vestidores –le dijo Amelia a Matty mientras de la chaqueta del equipo sacaba su celular - yo debo buscar a mis amigas, tu ve por Alfred ¿sí?- aceptando el móvil Amelia se encarrero hacia el campo – si no lo encuentras solo marca el numero 1- y desapareció de la vista de la niña.

La muchacha se adentro a los vestidores, estaba oscuro y hacia un negado frío Quitándose gorro a gorro todos los sombreros que le pusieron, los fue dejando doblados y acomodados por el pasillo, como un rastro de migas…siento ropa lo que mostraba la ruta. Se quito los abrigos pero se dejo uno junto a con un par de bufandas, aferrándose sintió una corriente pasarle por entre las piernas, llegó con sus típicos pasos silenciosos al fondo del lugar, donde la poca luz que pasaba por la ventana de la puerta indicaba que había gente ahí.

Su toque era tan calmo y silencioso que la puerta no sonó como siempre lo hacía; no les aviso como siempre lo hace. Su caminar se asemejaba a las plumas ya que arrastraba los pies, pero por alguna razón no hacían ruido alguno, como si no estuviera pasando nadie. Siendo completamente invisible.

Sintió unos murmureos por detrás de un casillero cercano a las duchas, en los cuales reconoció ese tono que identificaba por sobre todos.

La voz de Alfred.

Era su hermano y su amigo.

La respiración de Matilde era como susurros del viento que mecía en primavera, suaves y discretos, por lo que ningún muchacho escuchó la intromisión de una tercera persona.

Frente a los ojos violetas de Matilde, que se refugiaban tras un grueso par de lentes, la figura de su hermano comiéndose a besos entre mordidas y caricias con Kiku se removía y restregaba de forma rápida con mucha fricción entre las piernas del otro.

Kiku besaba y mordía los labios de su hermano y en cuanto se separaban dejaba un rastro se saliva y besos su cuello y pecho, Alfred solo dejaba salir suspiros roncos al tiempo de que la saliva que el beso dejaba le escurría lentamente por los labios. Las manos de Honda exploraban la espalda del sub-capitán, una por sobre la camisa y la otra directamente a la piel.

Alfred se aferraba a los cabellos negros de kiku jalándolos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza hasta casi juntar sus cejas. El capitán descendía los besos hasta donde su pezones, jalado la tela mojaba con saliva y succionaba. Se un movimiento cambiaron posiciones, dejando a Alfred tendido en la banca con las piernas rodeándolo, aun con ripa comenzó un vaivén rápido y certero por sobre la ropa, le acostó por completo en la banca y alzándose entre lamidas y succiones al rostro del rubio, abrió los ojos negros rasgados divisando las medias de conejitos que regalo en su cumpleaños a Matty. Se separo de Alfred al instante levantándole y con el rostro blanco, Al aterrado se giro y casi siente su corazón detenerse.

Matilde no dice nada sin embargo la música de Lady gaga suena y debe contestar el teléfono – ¿Alo?- dice y Ami por la línea le pregunta donde esta – Estoy con Alfred y Kiku, en un rato ellos me llevaran- sonriente se sienta en una banca frente al par el cual se separa y se aleja lo más posible, ninguno tiene el valor de mirar a la niña.

-_pues dile a Alfred que se apure, porque mamá está furiosa_- y se acabo la llamada.

A finales de su decimocuarto invierno, Alicia Matilde Jones descubrió la inclinación sexual de su hermano, no le molestaba para nada. Sin embargo se sentía algo decepcionada debido a que siendo ella su confidente no se lo hubiera dicho. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes le miraban, la vergüenza de ambos era tangible, se podía tocar con la mano. Y eso no le gustaba a ella, sentía que la alejaba de su hermano...

-Alfred…Se me hace gracioso que jamás me lo hubieras dicho, que me guardaras secretos sabiendo todo sobre mi, sé que no es la gran cosa mi vida ni nada parecido, pero creí que me tendrías confianza- Avergonzado el muchacho levanto la vista –

-Matty...- su voz era pesada, Kiku se sentó a distancia considerable de él- no quería que lo supieras...no quería que creyeras que soy...- miro a Kiku y este desvió su mirada- ...que somos malos-

- Llegara un momento en el que te debas convertir en adulto. Con todas esas responsabilidades y obligaciones y todas esas otras cosas de adultos. Beberás, votaras, pagaras impuestos. Crecerás, pero, ¿serás un verdadero adulto? ¿Serás un adulto no aceptando lo que eres de joven?-

Los muchachos sintieron un peso sobre su cuerpo parecido al plomo.

-Según _Meredith Grey_ el amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde. Yo también lo creo así. Un beso debe ser de verdad, debe significar algo. Debe ser con alguien que no se te vaya de la cabeza. Cuando tus labios rocen los suyos tienes que temblar... Un beso tan cálido y tan profundo que te corte la respiración... jamás te dejare por algo como eso-

Alfred rió tímidamente y se acercó a su hermana- ¿me estás dando sermones de dramas médicos?-

-¿de dónde mas podría sacarlos?, puedo darte uno de Harry Potter si quieres- soltando una tenue carcajada Alfred se agacho hacia ella y la abrazo, mojándole el cuelo con tibias lagrimas.

-¿no me dejaras?- ella negó.

-las cosas buenas le pasan a las personas buenas Alfred y ustedes son buenos...jamás lo olviden-

En la mente, esas palabras se le quedaron marcadas como tatuajes, hasta el punto de que llegaron a perder el verdadero significado_._

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona  
Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona  
Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo  
Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estas conmigo  
Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte y más fuerte que nunca  
Siempre abrázame_

_Hoy que tú estas conmigo  
Yo no sé si esta pasando el tiempo o tú lo has detenido  
Así quiero estar por siempre aprovecho que estas tú conmigo  
Te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir_

Días después de que Matty encontrara a su hermano justo a su amigo, Kiku dejó la escuela; su madre por problemas legales fue enviada a la cárcel mientras que su padre decidió mudarse a su nativo Japón, Kiku no tuvo ni la oportunidad de despedirse.

Alfred fue relevado a capitán del equipo durante su ultimo año en la escuela, cosa que le absorbía muchísimo tiempo y le obligaba a salir con muchachas que el no quería, una de sus novias, la pelirroja a la que años atrás Amelia le entrego el bastón de capitana de porristas era muy exigente y celosa. Ya casi no pasaba tiempo con ninguna de sus hermanas, en especial Amelia ya que de las tres universidades para las que postulo, en ninguna fue aceptada, lo que la sumió en una gran depresión.

No salieron del poso, al contrario este fue haciéndose mas hondo, en especial cuando se enteraron de que el Pastor Williams había sufrido un ataque al corazón, estuvo semanas internado, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que al fin falleciera.

Para los funerales del pastor Williams el matrimonio Jones viajo hasta Maryland donde fue llevado el cuerpo dejando a sus hijos en casa, días antes debido a una recaída Matilde fue internada dándole de alta con la condición de que utilizara tanques de oxigeno y dosis mas altas de tratamiento.

Para ese entonces Alfred a había perdido casi 10 kilos debido al estrés.

Para esas alturas, como Sub-capitán los halcones contaban con Gabriel Levi, un cubano moreno quien ayudaba a Alfred con las tareas y en el cuidado de Matt;Alfred debía aceptarlo, sin él, no hubiera podido soportarlo.

_/-debes ser bueno Alfred y te pasaran cosas buenas-_/

Fue una madrugada de mayo cuando una llamada despertó a los hermanos Jones, era el hospital general buscando a familiares del matrimonio Jones mayores de edad. Debían presentarse lo más rápido posible, Amelia subió a la camioneta el tanque de Matt con ayuda de Alfred y Gabriel, el camino les pereció una eternidad o quizás mas.

Llegando se encontraron con un par de policías quienes comenzaron a tomarle datos, ninguno era mayor legalmente sin embargo debían informarles. Un medico se acerco a donde los jóvenes, los policías aun no contaban lo sucedido cuando triste comento. -lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos...-

Amelia desplomó de rodillas llorando devastada, mientras un policía y una enfermera la ayudaban, Alfred sintió desmayarse; por lo que ni supo cuando el medico y el otro policía lo llevaron hasta una silla.

_/-…por eso debes ser un buen niño-/_

En el funeral de sus padres Alfred estaba mas delgado que nunca, mientras que Matilde, pálida y acabada estaba en una silla de ruedas debido al tanque que tenía que usar. Solo estuvieron media hora velando por ellos.

Debían velar por Matt, quien aun estaba viva.

Ami comenzó a trabajar durante todo el día ya que su único tutor legar era el tío Philip, quien vivía en Australia; les ayudaba económicamente, pero no podía viajar. Y ellos menos, debido al estado delicado de la Jones menor.

Los médicos les dijeron a los mayores que lo mejor era que se mudaran a un lugar más alto y más limpio, recomendándoles Ontario.

Ninguno podía viajar, Ami por su trabajo y Alfred por la escuela. Medio año antes de que acabara el ciclo escolar, Gabriel les aviso que tenía que mudarse, Alfred quedo devastado con esa noticia. Sin embargo Nana, la madre de Gabi le dio una esperanza en esa temible oscuridad.

La familia Levi se mudaba a Canadá, Nana se ofreció a cuidar de Matt allá. Fue durante una cena familiar entre hermanos que el tema se trato.

-¿sabe que me puedo morir en cualquier momento, verdad?- dijo Matt tranquila por entre la mascarilla de oxígeno, Ami la miro mal y continuo su comida.

-yo estoy saliendo con un extranjero- dijo

-yo soy gay- las hermanas miraron a Alfred quien dio el visto bueno de que Nana Levi se llevara a Matilde. Basta con decir que Amelia se enfureció por esos comentarios a tal grado que no arribó a casa hasta una semana después.

Philip también dio el visto bueno, por lo que después de unas semanas Gabriel, Nana y Matilde se marcharon. Alfred tomo nuevamente el puesto de sub-capitán, lo que le dio tiempo de estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Por su parte Amelia estaba exhausta, todo el día trabajando y durante la noche ayudaba a Alfred con sus estudios y llamaba a los Levi, Algo que aun no le cabía en la cabeza a Amelia era cuan hipócritas podían ser las gentes que les rodeaban, contaminándoles con falsas sonrisas y promesas absurdas de apoyo, cuándo sus padres recién fallecieron el velorio estaba repleto de gente que lloraba y exclamaba cosas de dolor y sufrimiento, sin embargo hasta esas fechas, ninguno de los que vio ese día se volvió a parar ahí. Amelia estaba la mayor parte del tiempo enojada por eso, y más al ver como su hermano actuaba igual a esa gente.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto la voz de su enamorado por el móvil

-mal- contesto- estoy cansada...y sola-

Arthur, exclamo con sorpresa- ¿no estas con tu hermano?- ella negó.

-ese no es mi hermano- Por la ventana Ami logro divisar a Alfred tomado de la mano con una sonrisa tan falsa que daba asco a una jovencita. Cuando ella se levanto en puntas para besare, él le volteo la cara.  
Los problemas te hacen mas fuerte, mas no te cambian la esencia, cambiarte equivaldría a destruirte y ella jamás había dejado a Alfred destruirse…

Su Alfred no es un marica.

_No._

Al graduarse, Alfred conoció formalmente al novio de su hermana. Cabe destacar que el americano persiguió por todo el barrio al europeo alegando que no mataría si le hacia algo inapropiado a su hermana.

Arthur se quedo a vivir ahí durante un tiempo, lapso en el cual las cartas de respuesta para Alfred llegaron, dos de las tres fueron rechazadas; así que sin más Alfred se negó a abrir la última.

-quizás esta es la buena- le dijo Arthur tomando el té. Tomando la carta se sorprendió que esta dijera "Academia culinaria", encarando una ceja dejo el té de lado y la abrió.

-no es de caballero revisar el correo ajeno- desde el otro sillón Arthur le miro mal, para después leer la carta y al instante aventársela en la cara.

-Felicidades, serás un chef gordo-

Amelia fue recibida por la alegría de Alfred, este cantaba que fue aceptado en la academia culinaria del distrito. Ami casi se pone a llorar debido a que al fin las cosas estaban cambiando, era un buen presagio.

Alfred a temprana edad entró a diversos cursos y de los que mas le gastaba eran los cursos de cocina y repostería. Para el cumpleaños numero veintiuno de Amelia, Arthur sorprendió a los hermanos cuando le propuso matrimonio a la rubia.

Claro esta que se entero dos días después de la respuesta debido a la paliza que recibió por parte de Alfred, por teléfono la familia Levi les felicito, al igual que el tío Philip. La ceremonia fue sencilla y rápida, a Alfred casi se le baja la presión hasta morir cuando ve a su hermana con ese elegante vestido blanco, le besó el rostro y la abrazó fuertemente durante varios minutos.

-me da miedo perderte-

-no me perderás...es mas, ganaras a otro hermano- Al la empujo hacia donde Arthur y el juez.

-Eww no, mejor te pierdo- y se doblo de la risa. El festejo se llevo acabo en un bar, donde varios amigos de la popular muchacha asistieron y le felicitaron, Alfred junto con Arthur y demás invitados terminaron completamente ebrios cosa que a Ami casi le hace explota el hígado del coraje, sin embargo cuando tomó a Alfred para encaminarlo a la camioneta al finalizar el festejo, este la abrazo y sollozando comenzó a pedirle perdón.

La muchacha no entendía y dejándose caer debido al peso de su hermano, terminaron arrodillados, él llorando sobre el hombro de ella.

-Perdóname- decía- es el castigo de Dios, él debería odiarme a mi, no a ti...- Ami comenzaba a tener miedo por los desvaríos de su hermano pero a cada frase el dolor la dejaba de una sola pieza- Ser homosexual es un pecado, soy un pecador...por eso Matty esta enferma y se fue, por eso mama y papa se fueron...perdón Ami, perdón...- Uno de sus amigos se acerco a ayudarla cuando Alfred se quedo dormido.

Al otro día el recién formado matrimonio debía regresar a Inglaterra debido al trabajo de Arthur, Alfred se despidió de su cuñado con un apretón quien se lo regreso igual de fuerte, ambos tenían de hecho una guerra a ver quien aguantaba mas, Amelia fue la que los separo.

Tomó el rostro de su hermano y lo giro hacia ella- Alfred...- sentía aun las lagrimas de su hermano...sentía aun la culpa y su pesar, el llanto que había derramado era el de un niño sólo y asustado quien había crecido muy apegado a la iglesia , porque Alfred aun era un niño, un niño que estaba perdiendo poco a poco a su familia. Con los ojos aguándoseles comenzó a llorar y a besarle- deja a los malditos ser malditos Al, tu no seas ellos, eso es lo que te hace buena persona- Los dos rubios se asustaron de sobremanera al verla llorar tan amargamente– te amo, Alfred...y nunca, nunca repitas que es tu culpa...-

Lo beso una ultima vez antes de partir, dejándole el rostro lleno de maquillaje y lagrimas.

Arthur al enterarse del pesar que cargaban los hermanos Jones pospuso el regreso a Inglaterra y cancelo los boletos, tomando de inmediato dirección a Ontario, ahí conoció a Matt, la cual por lo mucho se volvió su favorita, siento esta hermosa, inteligente y culta.

Alfred y Matt hablaban horas y horas sobre las cejas descomunales de su cuñado y de que querían verse pronto. Se amaban y diario se lo decían.

Pasado algunos meses mas Alfred decidió dejar la casa y comenzar a viajar por el país, ya que se había recién graduado de la academia; debía recorrer el país en busca de aprender más sobre la cocina si quería abrir un restaurante, por lo que fue desde El Distrito de Columbia hasta la Gran Manzana, para posteriormente marchar a Seattle y de ahí cruzar el país entero. Duraba uno o dos meses como máximo en cada lugar.

Donde se quedo mas tiempo fue en Texas, le había gustado el ambiente y la gente, sin embargo en el restaurante donde trabajaba un joven muchacho, de casi su edad con ojos claros y de labios finos siempre intentaba llamar su atención.

Aun tenía en la mente como gravada en fuego las palabras de Matt y del pastor Williams.

Ser bueno para atraer cosas buenas; esa era la ley del karma e inclusive era la ley musulmana, era su verdad y la base de su crianza y crecimiento. No podía cambiarlo.

Huyo como cobarde de Texas sin siquiera despedirse cuando los intentos de su compañero comenzaron a funcionar. Alfred estaba dolido y ya no quería perder nada más.

Quiso ser él mismo con Kiku y su verdad le cobro quitándole a su familia y su vida como la conocía...su verdad no fue generosa.

A pesar se seguir negándose aun quiere ser héroe, porque sabe lo que es estar en medio; porque sabe lo que es no estar ni de un lado ni del otro. Por un lado tiene su verdad, lo que realmente es mientras que del otro lado esta el precio que debe se pagar; ya no tiene nada que ofrecer; eso su mente se lo grita diario.

_Tú cuando mires para el cielo_  
_Por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un te quiero_  
_Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo_  
_Que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere por eso te digo_

Y aunque ese tabú esta vivido en su alma, solo el latido de su corazón al besar a Alec fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para callarle; fue tan intenso que por un momento olvido su verdad.

Ahora ella esta cobrándole, cobrándole con esa sangre que le corre por el labio y le escurre por la barbilla, con sus gafas estrellándose contra el suelo y el agua de la fría lluvia calándole hasta los huesos.

Sujetándose la nariz con ambas manos esta anonadado, tanto que su mente esta en blanco y solo recuerda el crujido al momento del impacto. Gira hacia Alec de inmediato soltándose la nariz y olvidando el dolor, esta preocupado y como puede enfoca los ojos para poder distinguirle.

El latino esta al frente suyo, mirándolo agitado mientras se sujeta la muñeca. Ambos se miran y dándose cuenta de la situación, corren a su encuentro.

-¿estas bien?- preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo mientras corren al encuentro el uno del otro. El rubio le mira desesperado tomándole la mano derecha con cuidado, mientras que el latino le quita un poco del rastro de sangre que tiene en la comisura del labio.

-debemos ir a un hospital- dicen al mismo tiempo. Y sin perder un instante más, Alfred corre dentro de la cocina donde toma su chaqueta y las llaves, saliendo cierra de forma descuidada la trastienda y va hacia la vía principal donde se le avienta a un taxi el cual casi lo atropella.

Alec entrando apurado al vehículo donde se quita la bufanda y exige histérico el hospital más cercano, con la húmeda chalina, cubre la lastimada nariz del americano, deteniendo el sangrado.

Ambos se miran y se pierden entre las facciones del otro. Angulosas y bruscas, agitados y fríos.

-estoy bien- le dice Alfred, para él los ojos marrones que lo observan brillan, brillas con la intensidad de mil lámparas flotantes, tórridas y deslumbrantes. Alec, aun observándole y limpiándole con cuidado le acaricia la mejilla sin siquiera parpadear. El azul de Alfred era el cielo, era el mar dónde uno puede verse reflejado de lo tan limpio que es.

-perdón- dice acariciándole un poco el tabique hinchado y obscurecido, Alfred hace un gesto de dolor y retira la mano de Alec con cuidado.

-no, perdóname tu a mi- besando con cuidado la mano de Alec le acaricia la mejilla- perdóname por no haberte contado sobre ella…por ser tan impulsivo…- desviando la mirada suspira y vuelve a besarle la mano- Amelia es mi hermana mayor y Matilde...Matty es la bebe-

Alec le mira perturbado pero niega al instante- no es necesario que me expliques Alfred, no es de…-

-pero quiero explicarte-

El conductor pasa por sobre la vía mojada a toda prisa, mientras que por el espejo retrovisor ve a la pareja intentado descifrarse, como se ha quedado en silencio observándose; Alfred alejándose un poco toma su chaqueta y se la coloca con cuidado por sobre los hombros del latino, no es que este ambientado a esa clase de personas, pero a fin de cuentas son jóvenes y sus clientes aparte de que no es aprensivo hacia ese tema; colocando la calefacción para la comodidad del par siguió la trayectoria sin molestarles pero dándoles singulares miradas por el retrovisor.

-Al…-en ningún momento alejaron la mirada el uno del otro – Matilde se presento como Levi- Alfred se sorprendió ante eso.

-¿Levi?, ella es Matilde Jones-

Una vez que el automóvil llego a urgencia el conductor giro sobre el asiento a la pareja; saliendo del estupor Alfred salió lo mas rápido que pudo no sin antes pedirle al conductor que esperara por él. Una vez abajo ambos se encaminaron al interior de la sala, Alfred gritando y llamando por atención donde enfermera de edad madura se le acerco en cuando diviso al rubio empapado y ensangrentado caminar escoltando al latino el cual aun se sujetaba la muñeca derecha.

-muchachos, ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto apurada mientras los encamina hacia una camilla.

-su mano- dice Alfred apurado- aun no se recupera de una fractura, necesita su mano-

La mujer no le prestaba mucha atención al americano puesto creía mas importante detenerle la hemorragia que atender una simple muñeca torcida.

-Eli, ¡Eliza!- Los bramidos de Alfred eran como los de un bebe por lo que cansado llamo por otra enfermera- atiende a este joven- señaló a García- yo me encargo de este-

Una enfermera mas joven se acercó hasta donde ellos, encaminándose junto con Alejandro a otra sala. Alec y Alfred aun se miraban y de algún modo, les costo apartarse.

Pasando pasado ya un rato, Alfred esperaba en la sala mientras se apretaba los dedos hasta hacerlos sonar al mismo tiempo que golpeaba impaciente el piso, era un ritmo desesperado, no le gustaban los hospitales.

La enfermera joven que se había llevado a Alec no tardo en aparecer junto con el latino, al verlos tardo un segundo en llegar a ellos. La enfermera llevaba unas hojas mientras que Alec lucia un cabestrillo y la mano vendada.

-¿estas bien?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Alec se asunto al verle la nariz cubierta de gasas y algodones- yo si, ¿Cómo estas tu?- se miraron un instante mas, y retiraron la mirada mientras se sonrojaban. El Al mas grande frunció el ceño y la enfermera soltó una risa por lo bajo.

-Aun faltan las placas, en cuanto las tengamos podrán irse a casa, estarán listas en veinte minutos- Jones aun sonrojado asintió mas recordó al taxista y el restaurante.

-Alec, necesito que me esperes aquí-

García encaro una ceja- ¿A dónde iras?-

-necesito cerrar bien el restaurante, Francis nos colgara si le pasa algo-

-voy contigo y mañana regreso por las placas-

-¡no!- El latino y la mujer saltaron sorprendidos- quédate, tu salud es primero yo voy, cierro y regreso por ti-

-pero…-

-por favor- dijo mirando a la enfermera- quédese con él, que no se vaya, no tardo- Alec le comenzó a alegar sin embargo Alfred se hizo de oídos sordos y corrió al estacionamiento bajo los imperios del latino, claro que no tardaron en llamarle la atención por lo impropio del comportamiento. Enojado se dejó caer sobre una silla pesadamente seguido de la enfermera, aun con el ceño fruncido Alejandro la miro, era guapa y a pesar de la ropa del hospital se le veía buena figura.

-se quieren mucho ¿verdad?- dijo ella encendiéndole la cara en un instante, rió un poco antes de mirar su reloj- debo marcharme, en un rato termino mi turno… ¿estarás aquí para cuando regrese?- Alec con la cara roja se acomodo el cuello de la chaqueta para ocultar su rostro.

-si, lo que quieras- le dijo entre dientes y con una risilla la muchacha se marcho.

Alfred tenia ese don, el don de hacerle sentir como quinceañero; y esa mujer con la facilidad para hablar de eso le daba miedo.

Aun llovía cuando el automóvil aparco con intermitentes encendidas frente al restaurante, apresurado Alfred bajó del vehículo y corrió hacia el interior por el callejón, una vez revisado que todo estaba en orden se saco la filipina manchada y la aventó por algún lugar de la cocina. Una vez con filipina nueva y limpia, tomó los candados y cerro como era debido, corriendo nuevamente hacia el taxi.

-de vuelta al hospital por favor- le dijo al taxista mientras entraba al carro, el hombre le miraba encarando las cejas y con un gesto divertido.

-mala noche ¿ha?- Alfred se rió pero recordando los labios de Alec, su piel…ese calor, la sonrisa se le volvió una mueca triste. El hombre le miraba de soslayo, por lo que aumentó la calefacción y coloco la radio.

Su verdad era esa, Alec tenía el don de hacerle sentir en carne viva.

Era sal que le escocía la piel, le quemaba mas sin embargo cerraba la herida. Sin embargo, esa voz que desde siempre tenía latente en su mente aun preguntaba de manera firme y dolorosa _"¿cuanto deberás pagar Alfred? ¿Cual será el precio?"._

* * *

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la enfermera se volvió a aparecer con ropa de calle y junto con dos vasos de café, aun sonriente le ofreció uno.

- Gracias…-

-Elizabeth-

-Gracias Elizabeth-

Sin mas ambos quedaron sentados hundidos en un silencio algo incomodo; aunque la incomodidad era más para el latino que para ella.

-¿llevan mucho tiempo saliendo?- Alec casi se atraganta y escupe el café caliente- digo…siempre me ha parecido que ustedes son muy…apasionados-

Pasión sentía Alec en estos momentos, pero para tirarle el café en la cara a la chiquilla; desecho la idea recordando que tan amable había sido, pero la risilla de la joven no la salvo de que le mirara de mala manera; entendiendo el mensaje la joven desvió los ojos aun sonriente dándole sorbeos a su café. Alec frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-podría decirse que no mucho tiempo…- cansado miraba los pasillos casi desiertos, una enfermera había pasado corriendo- ¿hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí?-

Eliza miro su reloj, por los pasillos nuevamente corrieron dos enfermeros mas- mas o menos una hora-

-pues hace mas o menos una hora que salimos-dijo Alec y soltó una carcajada, la muchacha encaro la ceja mientras que ahora eran médicos que corrían por la sala.

- ¿ya se golpean?-

- somos muy intensos- dice con burla- intensas en trastiendas y callejones y más bajo la lluvia-

La muchacha le miraba sorprendida mientras Alec aun no borraba la sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo el inmenso movimiento que se dejo caer en la sala les llamo la atención, médicos corrían hacia la puerta de urgencias junto con sus equipos de internos llamándole la atención a ambos, Eliza se levanto y reconociendo a uno de sus compañeros le llamo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Una mujer embarazada- dijo sin detenerse, Alec entre la confusión solo alcanzo a escuchar algo mas, algo sobre un paro y tumores quizás.

_Abrázame__muy fuerte amor mantenme así a tu lado_

_Yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado_

_Quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario  
Amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario  
Pero a mi me tocó sufrir cuando confié y creí  
En alguien que juró que daba su vida por mi_

A lo lejos, la sirena de la ambulancia se represento y Alec comenzó a sentirse nervioso; al llegar la ambulancia un equipo de paramédicos bajo apresurados movilizando a los médicos en la entrada, de la caja bajaron una camilla mientras corrían dentro del edificio. Un cosquilleo en la espalda le hizo sobresaltar, con cuidado y con la zuda se quita la chaqueta de Alfred que aun tenia puesta y sintió el móvil del americano vibrar en el bolsillo interior. Dudoso, tomo el aparato regresando la vista hacia la puerta de urgencia, la camilla iba por el pasillo casi frente a él.

Contesto la llamada y todo paso en cámara lenta para el latino.

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!- le gritaba un hombre desde el móvil, al mismo tiempo que la voz retumbaba en el pasillo. Frente a Alec pasó la camilla, camilla donde ese ángel de largos cabellos de rubia mantequilla y piel pálida parecía dormir tranquila, lo demás parecía no tenia relevancia.

-Matilde…- dijo antes de que se le resbalara el móvil.

Adentro, la gente aun permanece, nace o muere.

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene  
Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene  
Abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno  
Abrázame que a el no le importa saber quien es uno_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona_  
_Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_  
_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_  
_Abrázame muy fuerte amor_

Afuera, la lluvia sigue cayendo.

* * *

_**B**anzai_! (se dispara) Para la inquietud que aun persiste, creo que no habrá matrimonio...todo depende de Leticia (?)

No me odien por favor.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER (se desarma)

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta aca- !muchas gracias!

**kisuus 3**


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, personalidades que ni al caso, muerte de personajes, drama y cosas así cursis extremas y mexicanos raros.

Fic a petición y dedicado a **aishiteru-sama** (espero que te guste, dime si quieres le cambie algo o lo que quieras nyeeh) : D!

* * *

_Estar triste por las personas que se fueron es ser egoísta porque queremos que estén siempre a nuestro lado, más bien debemos estar felices porque están en un lugar mucho mejor que aquí y lo que menos quieren es vernos triste._

_¿A caso es tan malo ser egoísta una vez en la vida? ¿es tan malo aferrarte a lo poco que aún queda?…quizás es malo, mas cuando las circunstancias son las incorrectas, siempre hay un tiempo en el cual se te da la oportunidad de ser así, sin embargo pasado esa oportunidad no tienes el derecho de reclamar._

_Una de las cuatro cosas que una vez pasada no hay vuelta atrás es precisamente el desaprovechar esa oportunidad, a la que muchos llamas egoísmo…_  
_…mientras otros la llamas felicidad_.

_Lo bueno de la muerte es que llega un punto en el que dejas de tenerle miedo...lo malo, es que es la esperanza a lo que temes._

* * *

_"La esperanza a ti te da fuerzas, pero a mí me destruye mas a cada momento. Es tan irreal, es tan ajena a mí, no como la muerte, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de dejarme?"_

El teléfono sonó sobre su mesilla, Gabriel lo vio de soslayo e ignorándolo retomo su atención al televisor dejándolo sin contestar, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza le hizo chillar y mirar a la muchacha quién con una revista enrollada se acercaba al aparato y lo descolgaba.

― ¿Diga?...― Desde el sillón el hombre se sobaba la zona golpeada mientras le dedicaba una mirada pesada a la chica, esta sin inmutarse asentía sonriente ―...enseguida bajo entonces, gracias―

― ¿Quién era? ―

―Era la recepcionista del hotel, me dijo que te llego un paquete― con cuidado Matty se sentó al sillón a un lado del cubano, sonriente se le recargo con cuidado en el pecho no sin antes darle un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios. ― Pero le dije que pasaría yo por el―

Dudoso, Levi encaro la ceja.

― Y se puede saber... ¿quién te dio permiso de salir? ―

Con una risa suave la muchacha se puso de pie lentamente encaminándose al perchero cerca de la puerta donde toma el abrigo y se lo coloca acomodándose el cabello.

―Es solo un viaje sencillo hacia la recepción del hotel, nada de qué preocuparse ― dice guardando el móvil en su bolso― si te hace sentí mejor, prometo utilizar el elevador y no las escaleras―

Con una ojeada de pies a cabeza, Gabriel quedo en silencio unos momentos, para después asentir y regresar su atención al televisor ―si te tardas más de diez minutos, iré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?―

―de acuerdo―

Sonriente, Matt al fin salió de la habitación acostumbrada ya a las condiciones; su vida desde que podía recordar, siempre estuvo regida de esa forma.

"_si te sientes mal", "si haces esto", "si haces aquello"._

Sin embargo, la vida con Gabriel Levi había dado un giro que a pesar de ser cautiva y sin las libertades de una chica normal, por primera vez en toda su existencia, los cuidados y condiciones no los sentía como los de una prisionera ni como los de una enfermiza muchacha.

Los cuidados de Gabriel eran otros...su Gabriel la ama y protege.

El hotel donde se hospedaban era acogedor y espacioso mientras que afuera, en las calles llovía muy fuerte. Matilde llegó a donde el elevador donde apretó el botón correspondiente, pasado un instante las puertas se abrieron y al fin se adentro.

Estaba sola y no llevaba prisa.

―Espero no te enfades Alfi… ― dudosa, de su bolso saco el móvil y tardo unos segundos en marcar, los tonos por entre las bocinas se escucharon mas sin embargo nadie contesto; suspirando hizo el intento nuevamente, inclusive intento tercera vez hasta que rendida decidió dejar mensaje de voz en el buzón. ― Alfred...soy yo, Matt y antes de que te pongas histérico quiero que sepas que estoy bien, solo te llamaba para...bueno, lo que pasa es que... tengo algo que contarte... ―

* * *

Por lo general, debido a su trabajo debía viajar frecuentemente por todo el país durante varias semanas, sin embargo esas épocas eran las que menos le gustaban para viajar. Eran las vísperas donde su mujer cumplía años, trabajando fuera perdía momentos valiosos con ella y con su hijo Peter.

Suspirando cansado llegó a donde el elevador a esperar por él, no paso mucho tiempo para que un par de personas más se juntasen de igual manera, pero como estaba acostumbrado, les sonrió en modo de saludo a algunos, quienes se lo regresaron gustosos. Quería descansar un poco para recuperar energía y terminar pronto sus encargos, de esa manera regresaría pronto a casa junto a su familia.

El foco de Planta Baja se encendió y las puertas de abrieron.

Las personas comenzaron a entrar y se le hizo curioso ver a la esquina del elevador a una muchacha de largo cabello, recargada con la cabeza gacha ― ¿señorita? ― le dijo sin obtener respuesta, con cuidado se acercó un poco mas y volvió a llamarle ― ¿está bien? ―

El teléfono celular desplomó de las manos blancas de la mujer casi tan rápido como su mismo cuerpo, con un rápido movimiento, el ejecutivo de ojos castaños quien le llamó antes alcanzó a sostenerla ―!oh por Dios¡ ― La gente giro debido al grito y algunos se asustaron al ver caída a la chica ―llamen a una ambulancia por favor ―

Con paro de emergencia, el elevador se detuvo siquiera antes de cerrar las puertas, algunos comenzaron a teclear desde sus propios aparatos mientras que otros corrían por un policía y unos cuantos más tomaban imprudentemente fotos con sus móviles.

―¡señorita! ¡Por favor, reaccione! ―

* * *

_Alfred...soy yo, Matt y antes de que te pongas histérico quiero que sepas que estoy bien, solo te llamaba para...bueno, lo que pasa es que... tengo algo que contarte...¿recuerdas cuando te encontré con Kiku y no dije nada má, claro, más que exigirte y enojarme porque no me lo habías contado?...bueno, tampoco estoy traumada y ni te voy a reñir, así que no te asustes, lo que pasa es que...yo también tengo un secreto Al, y creo que ya no puedo soportarlo, necesito decírtelo..._

Tamborileaba impaciente los dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras miraba el reloj, le había dado un límite de diez minutos y Matilde aun no se aparecía, con ritmo ahora eran sus pies los que golpeaban el piso. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y de un par de zancadas llego hasta el.

― ¿diga? ―

― ¿Gabriel Levi? Se le necesita urgentemente en recepción, ha ocurrido un percance―

Sin acomodar el auricular, salió en bólido.

No su Matty...No hoy, por favor.

* * *

_Hace tiempo que Gabriel y yo estamos juntos, no sé cómo paso, solamente sucedió...es decir, él me cuida todo el tiempo, siempre estamos juntos y tenemos tanto en común, creo que eso fue primeramente._

_Creí que al principio era lastima de su parte y agradecimiento del mío, por favor no te confundas, ya que si le estoy agradecida...pero lo que comencé a sentir en realidad iba más allá_

Le agradeció de manera rápida al chofer mientras se acomodaba la cartera nuevamente en el pantalón.

― ¡Hey _Dude_! Gracias ―

― De nada, y recuerda que a la próxima te cobrare el triple―

Con una risa de vergüenza Alfred le dio la razón, no era de humanos tener a un taxista esperando por uno durante casi tres horas.

El respirar se le dificultaba y no era precisamente por el temor al cobro de su verdad; recordar los labios de Alec y lo áspero de su piel le hacía contener el aliento aún emocionado, las piernas le temblaban mientras que sus manos le hormigueaban sudorosas.

De alguna manera le daba miedo entrar y toparse con la realidad pegándole en el rostro; le daba temor entrar y que el Alec que le correspondió el beso durante unos segundos en aquel callejón no fuera más que un invento de su mente desesperada. Le daba miedo, más aun sabiendo que debería pagar.

― La vida siempre me la cobra Alec― se dijo resignado ― simplemente ya no quiero perder otra cosa...no quiero seguirte involucrando― acomodándose la filipina y con las manos en los bolsillos, se encamino de manera lenta al interior de la clínica con desidia.

Y sin embargo no entro; por los cristales de la puerta diviso a su delirio entronado dando vueltas de forma impaciente, a su lado, la enfermera con ropa de calle esperaba; pero fue la tercer figura quien se precipitó hacia el médico que se acercaba a ellos lo que le asusto.

― Gabriel... ―

Entrando a la sala con un nudo formándosele en la garganta llegó hasta los cuatro presentes.

― Hicimos lo que pudimos, lo siento de verdad―.

Expresó simplemente el médico de modo cabizbajo.

El shock fue tan grande, que la envestida de Alfred hacia el cubano tomo por sorpresa a todos, las enfermeras y doctores que estaban en turno tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar, pero cuanto los puños del americano reventaron el labio del moreno salpicando su ropa y el suelo con sangre, reaccionaron todos e intentaron de inmediato separarlos.

― ¡maldito! ―

Gritaba lanzando puñetazos con los ojos perdidos en ira.

― ¡Alfred, basta! ― gritaba Alec intentando quitar al americano, varios médicos y enfermeras también lo comenzaron a sostener de la filipina, incluso del cabello, pero Jones era demasiado fuerte como para siquiera contenerlo ― ¡ALFRED! ―

_¡Por favor Alfred! No te vayas a enojar, se que él es mayor y que es tu amigo, creo que al contrario, deberías estar feliz precisamente por eso. Lo conoces y sabes que me quiere y que jamás me tocaría un pelo porque me respeta._

_También se lo que dirás, que soy muy joven y que estoy enferma bla bla bla...que me deje de tonterías y que lo mas seguro es que le romperás la cara, perdona por reírme así pero te conozco, de seguro ahora estas bufando como toro; bueno, lo que quería decirte es que... amo a Gabriel, Alfi, ¡Lo amo!, lo amo de verdad hermano..._

― Perdóname, perdóname Al― era lo único que tenía para decir el cubano entre sangre.

_Quizás sea porque es él el único muchacho aparte de ti y Arthur con quien e convivido, podrás decir...Pero quiero que entiendas algo Alfred, con él no me siento como yo..._

* * *

Era casi el amanecer para cuando Alec llego a casa junto con Alfred y Gabriel escoltados por Eliza, la enfermera. Habían tenido que darle tranquilizantes al rubio ya que fue casi imposible quitárselo de encima al cubano de otro modo. Levi tenia el labio reventado y un ojo hinchado debido a los golpes, por lo que Eliza insistiendo en acompañarlos, llevo medicamento e indumentaria para cuidarles.

En cuanto entraron al apartamento, Alec colocó unas mantas sobre el sofá mas grande, donde Gabriel descansariaz ya que despues de la tunda apenas y se podía mover.

― Si quieres puedo prepararles algo de té―

―Si Eliza, la tetera esta en la alacena...puedes tomar lo que quieras―

Pronto, Eliza se dispuso a ir a la cocina, mientras Alec ayudaba al americano para a paso lento ir directo a su habitación.

En todas las ocasiones que Alfred estuvo en el departamento del latino, jamás había entrado al cuarto principal. Era una habitación espaciosa pintada de amarillo con muebles de madera y ropa tirada, alguna sucia y otra simplemente amontonada en un rincón.

― Ven gringo, acomódate aquí― con cuidado le dejo sentado a la orilla de la cama, mentiras iba hacia el closet por una camisa limpia y seca.

Alfred estaba silencioso y decaído, en parte por el shock emocional y en otra gran medida por los sedantes ingeridos.

Con cuidado, Alec le comenzó a desabrochar la filipina, causándole un sobresalto ― sólo quiero ponerte ropa seca ― le dijo, siguiendo su trabajo.

―no es necesario Alec, me puedo ir a casa si te molesto aquí―

El latino le miro feo.

―si me ayudaras a quitarle la camisa, no me molestaría ¿sabes?, no puedo cambiarte con una sola mano―

Suspirando Alfred siguió las indicaciones de manera lenta, quedándose en camisa de resaque la cual aún estaba húmeda; los ojos le ardían y en su garganta se comenzó a formar un nudo pesado y doloroso― perdóname Alec― le dijo al latino sin levantar la mirada. Sin entender bien, García se sentó a su lado en señal de apoyo ―me comporte como un imbécil en el callejón, y heme aquí...después de perder una de las personas que mas amo y haber golpeado a quién tanto me ayudo...yo…soy un monstruo…yo―

No pudo seguir , porque unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Con cuidado, Alec besaba suavemente a Alfred al filo de la cama, mientras le acariciaba con sutileza la mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas.

De un salto el americano se paro retrocediendo, mirándole entre asustado y sorprendido.

― Perdón, pero no te callabas y comenzabas a decir tonterías―

― No son tonterías, si se lo que digo...y por eso no te conviene estar conmigo― encarando el ceño, Alec se levanto para colocarse a la par del americano― mira lo que acaba de pasar, Matty no es la primera Alec, no es la primera...y todo es mi culpa―

Enojado, el latino se poso frente a Alfred.

― ¿Cual es tu afán de dar siempre lo mejor de ti, si no recibes nada a cambio? ¿No te das cuenta de que no estas solo Alfred?...quizás no es el momento ni mucho menos pero debo decírtelo, me gustas, Alfred. Me gustas mucho―

― ¡No! ―grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperado ―solo te hare daño―

― me harás mas daño si no me dejas estar a tu lado, te dañaras a ti y a mi―

Jones habría retrocedido tanto que quedo recargado en la pared, Alec aun frente a él, se le recostó sobre el pecho lentamente.

_Con Gabriel no me siento como la Matty enferma, como la Matty que no fue a la escuela, que no puede tener una vida normal...Cuando estoy con Gabriel me siento bien Al, me siento viva._

_Siento como si estuviera completa..._

_Me siento normal y me siento feliz. Lo amo hermano, lo amo tanto que podría llorar, dejarme ir con él fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado, al hacerlo me hiciste conocer la felicidad que ni contigo ni con Ami pude haber tenido._

_Perdóname Alfred, por sonar altanera y haberme vuelto loca de amor, y muchas gracias por la oportunidad._

_Te amo hermano, y ojala me disculpes por ser egoistaal menos una vez en la vida...te amo Alfred, con todo mi corazón._

Con los ojos aguándoseles, hizo lo que no cuando se despidió de sus padres; hizo lo que no cuando Kiku se fue y le dejó solo, cuando Ami le dejo vacío...hizo lo que no ahora que Matilde también se fue.

Comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento, con Alec abrazándole recostado en su pecho llenándole con ese calor que le hacia temblar las piernas, que le hacia secar los labios, hizo lo que no cuando todo el mundo lo había dejado.

Lentamente se fue resbalando hacia el suelo con el latino aun sobre su pecho, aferrándosele mientras gritaba y lloraba amargamente sin importarle que le juzgaran. Porque sabía que Alec no lo haría, y porque lo necesitaba.

Toda la vida _Super-Alfred _había luchado por salvar a quién mas lo necesitaba.

Ignorando que para poder salvar, debía salvarse primero a si mismo.

Y ese día, mientras el sol salía al mismo tiempo que su hermana descendía fría por la morgue, él héroe al fin, _fue salvado_.

* * *

**_B_**_anzai_! pues aquí, prometido es deuda, aishiteru-sama espero y te guste; creo que solo faltaran otros dos capítulos el final y un epilogo. LOL

No me odien por favor, NO ME PEGUEN

MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer y por los dibujos y los comentarios y mensajes y...(explota) son amor.

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta acá !muchas gracias!

**kisuus 3**


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, capitulo largo, despedidas, cursilerias, calendarios pornos (?) eso no. yaoi. Dichos mexicanos y capitulo final.

Basicamente solo faltaria colgar el epilogo donde se respoderia la tan mentada pregunta de "se casan o no"; todo depende de Lety (?)

Fic a petición y dedicado a **aishiteru-sama** (espero que te guste), y a todos aquellos que leen y siguen este loco Fic. Muchísimas gracias. Me hacen muy feliz (llora como cerdo) :D

* * *

Con los ojos hinchados debido al llanto, despertó adolorido y con un terrible dolor en el cuello; estaba en el suelo con Alec a un lado suyo roncando a pierna suelta con el cabestrillo completamente desacomodado. Bostezando y con la visión borrosa se puso de pie lo mas silencioso posible, el reloj sobre la mesilla marcaba las siete de la mañana, calculaba entonces haber dormido apenas un par de horas.

Se sentía mareado y un poco aturdido por lo que en silencio y de manera muy lenta, acomodó una manta sobre Alec debido al frío.

Salió de la habitación aun entumecido, encontrando sobre el sillón mas largo de la sala a Gabriel durmiendo con la cara oscurecida debido a la inflamación por los golpes y un rastro húmedo que le escurría de los ojos. En el sofá individual, una muchacha de largo cabello castaño dormía de una manera muy incomoda roncando mientras un charco de baba humedecía la tela del mueble.

Con toda la delicadeza que en ese estado podía usar, salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta lentamente para que el picaporte no hiciera ruidos fuertes logrando despertar al par de castaños en la sala.

Era de día, y aun así le costaba levantar los pies al caminar.

― Buen día, señor Jones― entre bostezos, Alfred saludó al guardia saliendo del edificio. El sonido de los automóviles junto con el bullicio a tan temprana hora de la mañana le provoco una jaqueca de tamaños descomunales. Estaba tan mareado que temía devolver lo poco que consumió durante su turno en el restaurante.

A paso lento por entre las personas que corrían y gritaban, junto al sonido ensordecedor de automóviles y autobuses de un lado a otro con sus motores ruidosos, tomó su móvil intentando llamar, hasta que el pitido anunciante de batería agotada se presentó.

Suspirando anduvo hasta el teléfono publico mas cercano donde recargándose debido al cansancio, comenzó a buscar unas cuantas monedas.

Sonó cuatro veces, antes de ser contestado con una voz somnolienta y enojada.

― ¿acaso sabe que hora es? Sujeto imprudente... ―

Con sorna, Alfred se rió ― Es hora de que te levantes _anglocejon _perezoso, anda, pásame a Ami―

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba a la pareja reñir, para después ser callados por un perro que ladraba histéricamente ― ¿Alfred, eres tu acaso?...por Dios Amellia, calla a ese perro que no puedo escuchar― Alfred negó aun con la sonrisa― ¿Alfred? ¿Qué rayos quieres? ―

― Quiero hablar con mi hermana _cejas_, así que pásamela―

Arthur bufo con fastidio― Esta en plena batalla campal con tu perro endemoniado, así que dime pronto que pasa o colgare; irreverente, que aparte de despertarnos en madrugada te pones a exigir... ―

Tallándose los ojos, Alfred suspiro cansado, para después bostezar y tomar un aire serio impropio de su él.

― Hamburguesa sólo quiere ir al baño genio, ábrele la puerta y santo remedio... ― Arthur le dio las indicaciones a la mujer, la cual en cuanto abrió la puerta, el perro salió disparado dejando en paz a la pareja al fin ― ahora comunícamela pronto que no tengo mas monedas para el teléfono y el tiempo se acaba―

La gente que pasaba y el bullicio de la cuidad en conjunto con el cansancio y la fatiga extrema le obligaba a agudizar el odio para saber que se decía la pareja fuera de la bocina, después de casi un minuto la voz de su hermana mayor se escuchó enojada y chillona.

― Espero que sea importante Alfred, que apenas son las cuatro de la mañana aquí―

El americano sonrió triste, con una mueca lastimera que le comenzaba a aguar los ojos y la nariz.

― Matty y Gabriel vinieron a San Francisco... ― el teléfono comenzó a pitar anunciando que el tiempo de sus monedas acababa―Ayer Matt falleció Ami. Matty se fue... ―

Estuvo con el auricular sostenido aun después de que la llamada se cortara; el tono incesante le hacia aumentar la jaqueca y en los bolsillas ya no tenia monedas. Colocó las bocinas en su lugar mientras que se acariciaba el rostro entre bostezos y ojos llorosos.

Ya se le sentía inicios de barba y su aliento no era el mejor.

Entre las aceras caóticas repletas de gente que caminaba y corría, mientras el sonido era tan alto que parecía explotar en cualquier momento al igual que ese frio parecido a mil agujas enterrándosele en el rostro y el cuerpo, ya que no traía más que la camisa limpia que Alec le había dado anoche comenzó camino hacia su apartamento. A paso cansado y desganado encorvándose mientras las manos estaban hasta el fondo de los bolsillos en sus pantalones.

Debía arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

Porque su vida sigue y ya había cumplido contactando a Amelia. Aun era un buen hermano, aunque fueran malas noticias.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Un toque suave a la puerta le despertó; abrió los ojos lentamente intentando desentumirse cayendo en cuenta que no estaba en su cama, sino en el suelo. Se quitó la manta de encima y el toque se volvió a escuchar.

Aun con el cuello adolorido giro rápidamente la cabeza en busca del rubio, sin embargo la habitación estaba vacía, el único rubio era Bob Esponja quien sonreía desde la cama. Ya de pie tomo la manta, haciéndosele raro tenerla ya que no recordaba haberla tomado, encaminándose a la puerta se saco el cabestrillo dejándolo olvidado junto a manta, mandándolos a volar por ahí sin preocuparse donde caían.

―ei, negro― saluda a Gabriel cuando abre la puerta de su habitación ―te vez horrible, pareces uno de esos perros arrugados―

Con la cara tan inflamada, Alec no estaba seguro si le habían fruncido el ceño o no.

― Eliza se fue hace unas horas, y yo también debo irme al hotel― Aún adormilado no entendió quien era Eliza, hasta que recordó a la amable enfermera; asomándose a la sala logro ver las mantas dobladas en los sillones junto a unas cuantas vendas y medicinas sobre una mesilla― Dijo que regresaría en la madrugada en cuanto acabara su turno para revisarte a ti y a Alfred― un ligero olor a dulce, le hizo gruñir tan fuerte el estomago al latino que Levi se burlo ― por cierto...preparo el desayuno antes de marcharse ―

García le miro mal, sin embargo le resto importancia al asunto mientras se encaminaba a la cocina y se engullía un Hotcacke remojado. Prendiendo el televisor se sorprendió ver las noticias de la tarde.

― Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta el gringo? ―

―no se, creí que estaba en la habitación contigo ―

Ambos morenos tardaron un par de minutos en procesar esa frase; Alec se sonrojo y Levi desvió la mirada.

―d-déjame llamarle para saber donde está y te acompaño ―

―no es necesario, aparte me quedare allá de todas formas―

Con teléfono en mano, Alec le miro incrédulo.

―en primera, no te van a reconocer con esa cara de perro que te cargas y en segunda... ― mirándole de manera profunda durante unos momentos, Alec le acerco una taza―...te quedaras aquí desde ahora, así Eliza no dará dos vueltas, también necesitas atenderte― dejando de lado el móvil ya que le había mandado a buzón, le sirvió un poco de café.

―apenas te conozco, además, ¿Quién me asegura que no perteneces a un cartel o que en la azotea no plantas droga, mexicano? ―

Alec le dio un tremendo porrazo en la cabeza mientras azota la cafetera en el fregadero con el ceño fruncido y la boca chueca.

―te quedas porque yo lo digo y punto― marco cuatro veces al celular de Alfred, obteniendo los mismos resultados; un envió directo a buzón― ¡argh! ¡Este imbécil no contesta! ― revisando la hora, diviso las cinco de la tarde, por lo que marco esta vez el número de Francis, al tercer tono éste contesto ajetreado.

―Alec cariño, ya voy en camino, no me presiones ― el latino encaro la ceja.

― ¿vas a donde? ―

― ¿Qué acaso no me hablas desde el restaurante? ―

―no, estoy en mi casa, anoche paso algo y terminamos en el hospital― con un chillido, Francis comenzó a despotricar ― cálmate idiota, ¿vienes hablando mientras conduces?, irresponsable, acuerdate lo que te pasa cuando andas de negligente―

―ya me estacione hombre, ahora cuéntame ¿que paso, quienes fueron al hospital, como rayos están? ―

―no paso nada...fuimos el gringo y yo y no te preocupes que estamos bien, pero lo que necesito ahora es que muevas tu peludo culo a la cocina del restaurante y revises si Alfred esta ahí o no, márcame en cuanto lo tengas enfrente. Adiós― Sin más, terminó la llamada sin escuchar lo que Francis decía; todo bajo los expectantes ojos de Gabriel ―vámonos― le dice, para al fin salir ambos del apartamento.

* * *

En total, se paso tres preventivos y casi arrolla a un ciclista en su carrera por llegar a _Petite bouteille_; una vez estacionado su carro, se dilató a la cocina por la parte trasera del local, arrollando a Feliciano quien completamente horrorizado llevaba una bolsa plástica negra.

Ambos se fueron de bruces al suelo debido al impacto.

― ¿Francis? ―

El rubio se levanto de un salto ayudando a su cocinero quien estaba al borde del llanto.

― ¿Qué te pasa Feli? ―

― en esa bolsa... ― señalándola mientras temblaba, Feli comenzó a sollozar ―...esta llena de sangre y-y...―

Asustado y con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente Fran tomó la bolsa y se metió a la cocina, estaba agitado y espantado. Quitando el nudo encontró una filipina, mas específicamente la de Alfred, húmeda y bañada en sangre, cosa que asusto a unos de los cocineros.

Dio un rápido vistazo por la cocina, encontró la ancha espalda del americano cerca de la hornilla picando unas cosas.

― ¡Jones! ― gritó, encaminándose hacia él con la camisa en mano y a zancadas largas ― me puedes explicar ¿Qué rayos es esto? ― colocándosele a un lado espero por la respuesta; sin embargo se llevo una sorpresa al verle con un rostro sereno sin ninguna expresión. La sorpresa también se debía al vendaje sobre la nariz del americano y unos lentes con fondo de botella, completamente diferentes a los que usualmente llevaba.

― Creí que Feliciano tiraría esa cosa― sin mas siguió con su trabajo, descolocando al jefe.

Suspirando y sin retirarse, Francis marco el móvil del latino, quien al cuarto toco contestó.

―Alec cariño, aquí está Alfred y esta trabajando...creo que eso es malo ¿verdad?―

Con un suspiro cansado, el latino maldijo y le comenzó a explicar, su voz era pausada y Francis no perdía detalle―... sácale de ahí Fran, él necesita estar aquí conmigo ahora, lo necesito aquí conmigo―

Una triste mueca se dibujo en el mitad francés, quien asintiendo dejo el móvil aparte.

― Jones ― le llamó con voz tenue, sin captar la atención del rubio ― deja esto Alfred y vete a casa―

―estoy bien Francis, gracias ― Feli, junto con otros cocineros y meseros se acercaron a donde los rubios, algo intrigados por el comportamiento de Alfred.

―No estas bien Jones, lo se ― el cuchillo del americano se enterró violentamente en la tabla.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy bien? ―

― todo en ti, necesitas estar con Alec y no aquí Jones―

― ¿no crees que te has equivocado ya muchas veces? ― Francis sonrío lastimero y asintió.

― ¿acaso estoy equivocado esta vez? ― Como en aquella ocasión, ambos rubios se miraron con esos orbes azules, tan diferentes, pero tan iguales en fuerza, enfrentándose nuevamente; Alfred no le tenía miedo y ninguno quería ceder ― él te necesita y tu también― negando, el rubio menor hizo una mueca ― no te lo estoy pidiendo Jones, vete,... que estas despedido―

Un jadeo general se escuchó en la cocina; incluso Alfred se sorprendió debido a eso y le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Dejando el cuchillo de lado un atónito, su mirada ahora era de incredulidad. Francis por otro lado, simplemente le sonrió y con chasco le cabeceo la salida.

Una nueva mueca se pasmo en el rostro de Alfred, para con un tímido "_gracias_" saliera del lugar con paso rápido, despidiéndose torpemente de sus ahora, ex-colegas.

Conmovido Fran le miro salir, para después aplaudir fuertemente llamando la atención de sus cocineros ― ¡venga! Que es tiempo de seguir muchachos. Ellos estarán bien, así que nosotros también nos esforzaremos―

_…Y finalmente te agradezco_

_Quiero aumentar tu amor, que ya no esta_

_"un circulo...con extrañas emociones"_

_Las lagrimas fluyen y me pregunto ¿porque no estas aquí?_

_En el último día que el sol floreció, por favor deja que el mundo cante otra vez_

* * *

Con apuro buscaba en sus pantalones las llaves del apartamento para adentrarse de manera rápida al interior, corrió a la habitación y tomando sus preciados portarretratos salió nuevamente, cerrando el pestillo; volvió a abrirlo inmediatamente ya que había dejado el teléfono móvil que se estaba cargando en la cocina.

Cuando llego a por el, le prendió; encontrando varios mensajes de voz al igual que mensajes de texto y llamadas de Alec; avergonzado por eso, se precipito a la salida nuevamente para dirigirse a donde el latino.

Que va, ya lo había perdido todo desde el inicio; su familia, a quien amaba y necesitaba...ahora su trabajo.

_A su Matty._

No tenia ya nada que perder; por lo que era tiempo de seguir, era tiempo de comenzar a ganar otra vez.

Era el tiempo de comenzar a ganar desde cero, empezando claro está con un latino alburero, enojon, mal hablado y fanático de Bob Esponja.

_He estado esperando con las palabras "nunca lo dejes ir" con tu voz_

_Y un traslado de la lluvia del cielo_

_Voy a llorar incluso si ay un arcoíris sin ti_

_Y esta es la indicada, la respuesta_

_Nos lleva a un futuro brillante abrázame ahora_

El tener vendada por completo la nariz le dificultaba respirar al momento de subir por las pronunciadas calles, se le dificultaba tanto que llegando a la entrada del edificio se detuvo jadeando; por lo que entro al edificio a paso más lento pero con las mismas ansias.

Pasaban de las seis, por lo que llegando rebusco en su pantalón el duplicado que había sacado de esa que era ya su segunda casa.

Entro ansioso y agitado, desilusionándose al encontrar el apartamento vació. Las mantas sobre el sillón largo estaban dobladas, y la cocina tenia unos cuantos trastos sucios.

Entró a la habitación principal algo cohibido, encontrando aun humedad en la pared donde se recargo y la manta hecha un desastre. Acomodándola, se sentó en la cama, encontrándose con el peluche que Alec había adoptado.

Sonrió un poco mientras le acariciaba, Matilde le había regalado ese muñeco con el argumento de que eran muy parecidos; Gabriel estuvo de acuerdo, diciendo que la estupidez era su principal similitud.

Riendo avergonzado alcanzó a escuchar como el picaporte de la puerta principal se abría, salió de la habitación aún con sonrisa en labios y el peluche en mano, encontrando a ambos morenos con maletas y paquetes.

Alec se sorprendió al verle ahí, sorprendiéndose más, al verlo sonriente.

― te fuiste sin avisar gringo ―

Alfred se encogió de hombros, ayudándoles con las maletas. De todas ellas reconoció las maletas rojas que eran las preferidas de Matt y sin embargo su sonrisa no disminuyo.

―tenia que atender unos asuntos en el hospital, ya sabes― Mirando a Gabriel se avergonzó de sobremanera por el estado en como lo dejo ―perdón ― le dijo, y se acercó a estrujarlo. Gabriel estaba sorprendido, tanto que no tuvo la fuerza para evitar el llanto ―perdóname ― le dijo nuevamente mientras se encaminaban hacia el sofá ― y gracias por haberla amado tanto― ambos se tumbaron abrazados, mientras se desahogaban.

Alec desde la cocina les miro, encontrándose sobre la barra tres portarretratos; supuso que eran de Alfred al ver en uno a una pareja.

La mujer era muy bella y el hombre era idéntico a Alfred pero con cabello más oscuro. Dedujo que eran sus padres; levantando el segundo encontró a Amelia abrazada de su esposo. Fue el tercer cuadro quien le hizo contener el aliento.

Matilde se veía hermosa ahí, era una fotografía de estudio que la mostrada meneando su larga cabellera mientras sonreía de una forma dulce y bella, con los labios pintados de rosa y unas mejillas sonrosadas.

Abrazando los retratos, Alec no quiso entrometerse entre Gabriel y Alfred, ambos necesitaban un momento para ellos.

Pasaron un par de horas para que el cubano se tranquilizara entre llanto, abrazos y pláticas recordando a la muchacha y sus locuras, así como la vida junto a los otros dos Jones. Alec también se había unido a las conversaciones, hasta que el sonido del móvil de Alfred les interrumpió.

― ¿Amelia? ― dijo sorprendido revisando el reloj, casi eran las nueve de la noche. Entre histeria y llanto, la mujer exigía saber donde estaba.

― estoy fuera del departamento con Arthur, pero esta cerrado, ¿donde estas Alfred? ¿Dónde? ―

Proporcionándole la dirección del latino, paso media hora para que por la puerta apareciera una mujer rubia de cabello corto y delgada, con las mejillas surcadas debido al llanto. El americano fue quien abrió la puerta, recibiéndola.

Esta en cuanto divisó al divisar al cubano se le fue encima golpeándole el pecho de forma suave mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

― Perdón por llegar de esta manera ― Alec se gira para encontrar a un rubio de cejas prominentes ― Alfred nos llamó en la madrugada; tomamos el primer vuelo disponible comprándole los boletos a unos sujetos en el aeropuerto. Arthur Kirkland, cuñado de Alfred; una pena conocerle en una situación así―

― si, es una lastima― le estrujo la mano tendida como saludo ― Alejandro García, jefe del gringo―

En el sillón, Alfred junto a Gabriel intentaban consolar a la muchacha, con caricias o con palabras de animo; sin embargo, ninguno tenia las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

― Amelia, Ami linda, quiero que escuches algo― dijo de pronto su hermano, colocando el móvil en altavoz con el que fue el ultimo mensaje de Matty.

_Un traslado de la lluvia del cielo_

_A partir de allí vas a vivir, incluso sin todos_

_Y esta es la indicada, la respuesta_

_Nos lleva a un futuro brillante_

_"estoy de vuelta", es la promesa de ese lugar_

_caminar con el canto, tú estas aquí_

_Caminar con una sonrisa en el futuro..._

Los kirkland estaban sorprendidos así como Alec, mientras que Gabriel intentaba ocultar el rostro avergonzado.

―tenia solo dieciséis años... ―

―lo se Ami; pero los tres nos vimos forzados a vivir muy rápido― apretando la rodilla de su hermana, Alfred le dio un beso ― temprano fui al hospital, y según la autopsia fue eclampsia debido a un embarazo de alto riesgo en conjunto con su mala salud; todo lo demás esta listo para mañana ir por ella, ¿Esta bien? ―

Aun en shock, Amelia asintió al tiempo que se le llenaban los ojos nuevamente.

―embarazo...pero si era mi hermanita bebe... ―

―Amelia, imagino el dolor que sientes, ahora imagina tú lo que ha de sentir Gabriel―

Asustada, la mujer giro rápidamente hacia el moreno, quien tenia los ojos rojos debido al llanto. Abrazándole, Ami lloro junto a él. Seguidos de Alfred.

Desde la cocina Arthur y Alec observaban, hasta que un codazo ligero le llamo la atención al inglés.

―ve con ellos― le dijo con simpleza Alec; Arhur asintiendo se acercó arrodillándose donde su esposa apoyándola.

Era su momento, tan íntimo, tan de ellos.

Y de algún modo sentía que él también debía estar ahí.

Pasaron otro par de horas, hasta que Amelia se quedo dormida junto a Gabriel y Alfred pudiese tranquilizarse. Pasada la media noche, Eliza se apareció para atenderles disculpándose por la hora.

― tienes mucha vocación muchacha― le dice Arthur a la enfermera, quien revisaba la nariz de Alfred.

―se ve que son buenas personas, por eso lo hago con gusto ―

Una vez atendidos, Arthur se llevo a su esposa a la habitación principal donde durmieron cansados por la situación y el viaje tan argo; Alec le tendió una colchoneta a Eliza mientras que Gabriel estaba acomodado en el sofá largo a un lado de ella.

― ¿ya puedes respirar? ― le susurro Alec al rubio. Estaban sentados ambos a la mesa ya con todas las luces apagadas, mientras tomaban una taza de café ― desafortunadamente no tengo más camas, Lety decía que necesitaba otro cuarto para visitas, y la muy perra tenia razón ―

Alfred del otro lado de la mesa se rió quedito por la cara que había puesto el latino.

― parece que es de esas personas que siempre aciertan―

―si, y no sabes cuanto―

Entre risas y miradas, ambos entrelazaron sus manos sobre la mesa bajo esa oscuridad que era rota por una simple lamparilla de luz amarilla que le daba mas brillo al cabello de Alfred, y un tono mas tostado a la piel del latino.

―fue enserio lo que te dije Al y si me comporto como un vil quinceañero es tu culpa, pendejo―

Alfred sonrió encantado mientras dejaba su taza.

―caí en cuenta de...como que a los Jones nos gustan los pederastas, creo― Bufando, Alec le dio un puntapié por debajo de la meza al rubio, quien se comenzó a reír, pero un "_shhhh_" por parte del moreno le hizo callar sin alejar esa enrome sonrisa de su rostro― también me gustas Al, me gustas mucho―

La sonrisa se le contagio a Alejandro, por lo que apretando su agarre le miro con apoyo ― eso ya lo sabia, bruto―

Y así pasaron la noche, juntos y sin soltarse en ningún momento, mirándose examinando cada detalle del otro.

Justo como debía ser desde un principio.

* * *

Se decidió que el cuerpo de Matilde fuese cremado, para poder así ser llevado mas fácilmente a Canadá con los Levi; Ambos hermanos lo habían decidido ya que se les hacia justo, Matilde en tres años fue mas Levi que en una vida, Jones.

Los Kirkland y Gabriel estaban ahí, al igual que Eliza, quien consolaba al cubano de ven en cuando y nunca se separó de él.

Francis, Feliciano y Lily junto a su hermano, quien era ya oficialmente el nuevo administrador de _Petite bouteille; _estuvieron presentes apoyando en cada momento a los Jones.

― ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Ya no trabajo en el restaurante, Francis me despidió―

― ¿Te hizo que?... vaya, ¿o sea que serás mi mantenido? ―

Con una risa Alfred asintió― quizás pueda cuidar ancianos―

― ¿bromeas? los mataran de un infarto por tus locuras, mejor le rogamos a Fran para que te vuelva a-...espera, el que debe rogar eses tu no yo, pendejo―

Francis se rió por ese comentario.

Alec permaneció todo el tiempo al lado de Alfred, quien sin más entrelazo su mano a la de él, gesto que no paso desapercibido por ningún presente.

Menos para Amelia.

Pasaron tres días más antes de que Gabriel se retirara de vuelta a Canadá con las cenizas de su querida Matilde acompañado claro esta de Arthur y Amelia.

― ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Perderemos el vuelo, Amelia aun no pierde esa manía de ser tan impuntual―

―y tú hablas mucho, ¿no te callas nunca? ―

― ¿Qué dijiste, rana? ―

―lo que oíste cejas o es que aparte de cejon, ¿sordo? ―

Alec y Gabriel estaban completamente divertidos viendo al par reñir. Francis se había ofrecido para llevarlos al aeropuerto en su carro, todo estaba listo para partir, era cuestión de que los hermanos Jones al fin bajaran.

Estaban aun en el apartamento del latino, lugar que habia fungido como un hogar calido en San Francisco para el cubano y el matrimonio Kirkland, así como para Elizabeth y los muchachos del restaurante; Alfred empacaba un almuerzo para su hermana, su cuñado y Gabi. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

― ¿Qué te pasa Ami? Te la has pasado suspirando todo el día―

―no me pasa nada ― dice, mientras suspira otra vez ― ¿estarás bien sin mi? Es decir...aun es muy pronto―

―estaré bien, aquí tengo a mis amigos y a Alec; Gabriel te necesita mas que yo al igual que Nana, procura ser amable con ella―

Con una sonrisa cargada de amor, Amelia se supo de pie mientras se dirige hacia su hermano para abrazarle fuertemente.

― ¿desde cuando has crecido tanto, Alfred? Ya eres todo un hombre―

Sonrojado, Al le entrega la bolsa con el almuerzo.

―Desde que era necesario crecer Amelia, crecer para ser feliz ―

― espero que ya no tengas esa idea extraña en tu cabezota, esa idea de que todo lo que ha ocurrido es tu culpa. Te apoyare no importa lo que decidas, estaré feliz por ti y recuerda que las cosas que pasen jamas serán castigo por las acciones que tomes, a menos claro que se te olvide revisar los frenos del carro...eso SI seria tu culpa―

Riendose, Alfred le beso― ya lo se Amelia, al fin lo se―

Tomados de la mano, ambos hermanos bajaron encontrando a los latinos muertos de la risa mientras los rubios estaban al borde de los golpes insultándose y riñendo como niños.

Desde el asiento de copiloto, Natalia les gravaba con el IPhone al tiempo que se reía cínica.

―esto será la comidilla en la fiesta de navidad―

Una vez a bordo solo faltaba Amelia, pero esta antes de entrar se dirigió a Alec― cuídalo por favor― le dijo al tiempo de besarle la mejilla― no se como se cuidan entre sí los gais pero bueno. Un placer conocerte Alec ―

El latino asintió sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

―Oye, oye; que yo no soy gay, el gay es mi novio... ― al instante en la boca se le hizo una perfecta "O" ― con que a eso se refiere el dicho ese... ―

Ninguno de los presentes entendió, pero se les hizo gracioso ver como el latino se ponía nervioso hasta casi hiperventilar.

― despídeme de Eliza por favor y dile que después le hablo; por cierto Alfred; antes de irme quiero darte algo importante ― tendiéndole el paquete que días antes le había llegado, Gabriel se despidió del americano ― son las ultimas fotografías que le hice a Matty, quédatelas tú, cuando lleguemos a casa les daré otras a Ami―

―tus fotografías son las mejores Gabi―

―tenia una muy buena modelo, ... oye, ¿sabes que tengo un calendario erótico de Matt en mi casa? ―

El automóvil arranco sumido en las carcajadas de Francis y Natalia junto a los berridos de Amelia y mofas de Arthur, mientras que Alfred corría tras éste despotricando groserías a media calle.

― ¡te van a atropellar! ¡Gringo imbécil! ―

Ya no tenía miedo, ni de su hermana ni de nadie más.

El vivir todo el tiempo temeroso de que al final se le cobre era un martirio; ya que lo único ganado era el privarse a ser feliz. Ser feliz era relativamente sencillo, pero lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

Sólo necesitaba aceptarse, y aceptar que la culpa era una cruz que tenia la opción de cargarse o no.

Y si decidías cargarla, tenías la oportunidad para dejar de hacerlo.

― oye Al, ¿de verdad ya soy tu novio? porque si mal lo recuerdo, nunca me lo pediste―

― ¿Qué?, eres tu el que deberías pedirlo, ya hasta casi vives en mi casa descarado; es más, saca todas tus porquerías y tu ropa y no vuelvas hasta que me lo pidas―

― ¿acaso me estas echando? de acuerdo, me llevare la tele también―

―¿que? no te llevaras la tele, es mía―

― eso es mentira, es mía―

― y que hay con eso de "lo tuyo mío y lo mío mío" ―

― aplica cuando ya se esta casado, aparte ¡eso no tiene sentido! ―

_Crecemos bajo ciertas normas. Bajo ciertos regímenes que nos dictan como debemos comportarnos o actuar ante distintas decisiones. Vivimos bajo la espada y mirada de la familia...pero ¿que es la familia?...es un punto de partida; un punto de partida donde creces, te alimentas, vistes y duermes; un punto de partida donde acumulas todas las fuerzas necesarias para encontrar tu propia tribu._

_Muchos la encuentran, otros más ni salen de su techo…_  
_…y hay otros mas que cuando al fin la encuentran…se asustan, se excitan, o simplemente…no es como creían que seria._

_Sin embargo, hay personas que corren con una suerte casi milagrosa, ya que en el momento necesario; justo cuando mas lo necesitas, encuentras ese lugar._

_El lugar especial al que perteneces, y donde hay alguien más como tu quien te esta esperando._

_Y a esa suerte, la puedes al fin llamar felicidad._

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**_B_**_anzai_! pues aquí, prometido es deuda, aishiteru-sama espero y te guste.

No me odien por favor, NO ME PEGUEN; en los capítulos anteriores quería explicar el porque del comportamiento y manera de pensar de Alfred.

:'D casi lloro cuando una niña (creo que es niña) me dio todo un perfil psicológico por eso. LOL

MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer y por los dibujos y los comentarios y mensajes y...(explota) son amor.

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta acá !muchas gracias! ya solo falta el epilogo xD y al fin la aparición estelar de Leticia. ;D

**kisuus 3**


	10. Epilogo

**Exquisita locura.**

* * *

**Sumary: **El es Chef no administrador, por eso no le queda mas que conseguirse un ayudante, sin embargo, entre estos dos algo se esta cocinando y con comida tan buena…no le importaría sufrir de esta exquisita locura.  
_  
_

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, personalidades que ni al caso, zapatos voladores y bodas extremas (?) de verdad, quisiera una así. Saltos de tiempo que espero haber explicado bien.

Antes de comenzar, pues no me queda mas que decirles ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!.

Gracias por haber seguido este regalo para **aishiteru-sama**, un gustazo haber escrito esto para ti; es un regalito con mucho amor y con mucha ilusión.

Por los mensajes, los Revs, y dibujos. por todas esas cositas los amo xD

Espero que les guste este epilogo y claro esta, espero que nos leamos pronto. Sin más, ya no la hago mas larga. (llora como cerdo porque es feliz)

* * *

Sólo recordaba una ocasión en el pasado lo suficientemente desesperante como para que le mantuviera así de abrumado y fue precisamente durante el tiempo en el que tuvieron que abstenerse hasta que Alfred cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

―Arthur estúpido ― decía enojado mientras arremedaba al hombre con una voz chillona―_ña_ _ña ña debes cuidar su honor ña ña ña_; pendejo...seguro que se tiraba a Amelia desde antes el muy bastardo ― arreglándose la corbata gris se dio un último vistazo al espejo. Había sido buena idea haberse dejado crecer el cabello, se veía mas joven ― Santo Dios, pero que guapo me veo―

Francis, quien ojeaba su revista cómodamente sentado al otro lado del cuarto, soltó la carcajada.

― _Uy si_, estás tan guapo que cometería incesto―

Aun por el espejo, Alec le mandó un beso volador a Leticia; mientras que Francis se partía de la risa dejando caer la revista donde la latina y él adornaban la portada.

― te dejaría hacerlo hermanita, si no fuera que tienes estragos de bastardo por toda la- ¡AUCH!― Como tradición, Leticia García de Carriedo le tiro una zapatilla con un tan buen tino, que el tacón terminó encajándosele en la nuca de su hermano ― ¡serás bestia, _pinche morra_! ―

― ¡_pinche_ tú, _carbón_! ―

Importándole un bledo que el carísimo traje se le arrugara, Francis comenzó a retorcerse de la risa al ver discutir al par. Aun discutiendo y riendo, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Alfred entraba a la habitación con corbata en mano.

― ¿muchachos? ― Por arte de magia, Leticia detuvo la riña y corrió hacia el rubio.

― Alfred _mi amor_, ¿Por qué aún no estas arreglado? ―

―No puedo hacerme el nudo de la corbata, _Lery_―

―Que _mi amor _ni que ocho cuarto, aléjate de él resbalosa― Alfred no entendía el porque una nueva riña entre los hermanos; ni la razón por la cual Francis reía tanto hasta el punto de quedarse sin aire y asfixiarse.

* * *

La ceremonia fue tan amena y pacifica; tanto como una boda Italiana podía serlo.

A Francis, Alec y a casi todos los presentes se les iban los ojos sin poder evitarlo al vislumbrar tremendo trozo de mujer con la que Feliciano se casaba.

Ludwica se veía mas que hermosa con ese vestido se sirena que le acentuaba las curvas; llevaba un maquillaje muy simple y un tocado sencillo sobre ese cabello corto y dorado. El padre de Feliciano, Lovino, no entendía como es que a su hijo no se pe paraba la _torre de pizza _si a él mismo y a la mayoría de los hombres en la iglesia les estaba costando, y mucho.

―No puedo creer que Feli se casara― Durante la recepción, Fran servía un par de copas con champagne.

―yo no puedo creer que no sea gay―

―yo no puedo creer que Ludwica este muy buena― Alfred miro mal al latino y Francis le tendió una copa al americano; sin embargo la copa fue interceptada por la mano delicada de Natalia quien con los labios rojos le daba un gran sorbo a su bebida.

―y yo no puedo creer que aun no lo superen; la noticia ya es vieja―

Y ella tenía razón. Los recuerdos aún estaban lucidos.

Habían pasado ya varios meces desde los eventos con Matilde. A los pocos días de que el matrimonio Kirkland y Gabriel regresaran a Canadá, Alfred se mudó en definitiva junto a Alec y no paso casi nada para que Francis le regresara el empleo.

El trabajo en el restaurante era acomedido y muy bien ambientado. Que Alec y Alfred fuesen pareja no fue precisamente la noticia bomba; pero si una sorpresa para los presentes.

―Felicidades― les dijo Feliciano.

― ¿y ya se acostaron? ― pregunto Vash― porque tengo entendido que legalmente Alfred aún es menor de edad―

El chismorreo no tardó en aparecer y más por parte del Francés, quien era un cotilla de primera.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no habían tenido tiempo para tener intimidad, más que nada por las amenazas telefónicas de Arthur las cuales eran diarias y a todas horas desde que se enteró que ambos vivian juntos.

― Bueno ¿Qué eres rico?, te saldrá en una millonada eso de las llamadas internacionales _pendejo_, así que deja de molestar― iracundo lo mando a la mierda.

― no debiste tratarlo así Al, Arthy puede ser muy persistente ―

― Calma Al, que el canijo no es millonario, ya se cansara...―

Sin embargo Alec tuvo que tragarse sus palabras ya que Arthur _SI_ era de buena posición económica, tanto así que se dio el lujo de enviar a Gabriel como chaperón.

Decir que las llamadas hostigadoras desde Europa hartaban; era nada comparado con el hecho de que Gabriel no les dejaba hacer nada a solas.

― ¿saben?, a pesar de todo, se me hace raro vivir cuidando a un par de gais ―

Elizabeth, quien había formado una amistad bastante solida con el cubano encaro la ceja y se comenzó a reír.

―Técnicamente, Alfred es el gay ― dijo Alec ― yo soy mas bien... ―

― ¿Alfrexual? ― dijo Eliza partida de la risa.

― ¡si, eso! ―

Debido al tiempo libre, Francis solidifico su relación con Natalia, quien en cuanto se entero que Gabriel regresaba a San Francisco le pidió una sesión fotográfica exclusiva para presentarla con unos productores. Natalia era una modelo excepcional y hermosa; con contactos muy importantes y un carácter bastante manipulador. Tanto así que convenció a Francis en hacer una revista y un programa, lo que con su tiempo libre resulto ser una idea excelente; Fue la oportunidad perfecta para Gabriel como fotógrafo y un increíble renombre al restaurante.

Pronto, _Petite boutille _ya recibía excelentes criticas junto a sus cocineros; lo que ocasionó que chefs del país se interesaran.

― oye Fran, dice mi hermana que quiere conocerte ― en cuanto Alec le comento eso, Francis casi bailo la danza de la Felicidad porque al fin conocería a la hermana del latino.

Cabe decir que la mujer se llevo de maravilla con él y a pesar de los celos, también congenio con Natalia.

― Entonces... ¿tú eres el _güero _que se tira a mi hermano? ― le pregunto a Fran mientras que Alec pego un chillido histérico.

― me temo que desafortunadamente no, el que se lo tira es aquel rubio― Con la cara encendida Alfred saludó a la mujer y su marido; quien en cuanto cruzo palabra con Francis se volvieron inseparables.

― ¿y que te hace pensar que me tiran a mi? ―

― Ale, es obvio, estas muy enano― A Eliza le brillaron los ojos con emoción y Alfred estuvo al borde del desmayo.

―déjenme arruinarles la fiesta ― dijo Gabriel ― pero aquí el único que se tira a alguien soy yo; estos no pueden hasta que les de permiso―

La pareja fue la comidilla durante semanas enteras; Para Alec fueron los cinco meses mas largos de su vida, entre el humor de su hermana y la nueva amistad de Francis y Antonio quienes se sobaban y hacían casi las mismas tonterías.

Pronto, el vendito cuatro de julio llego al fin y de una patada, literalmente, Alec saco a Gabriel de su apartamento.

― ¡vete a joder con Eliza, y no vuelvas! ― Para cuando Alfed quiso quejarse del comentario ese, Alec ya lo tenia acorralado en plena sala con besos profundos y caricias que le hicieron temblar las rodillas ―Feliz cumpleaños Al― le dijo, arrancándole la camisa mientras le besaba el pecho y le acariciaba el vientre.

Entre jadeos y con la cara roja Alfred se dejó consentir, mientras sentí la pierna de su latino abrirse paso por entre las suyas ― o-oye Al...aquí no― Sin entender, Alec se separo un poco dándole espacio ― e-es que Matty... ― Sobre la mesilla principal, una fotografía de Matilde daba directamente hacia ellos; la chica sonreía cálidamente y Alec se cohibió.

― Voyeurista... ― Tomando al americano del cinturón, lo jalo hacia él besándose para dirigirse hacia la habitación principal. Sin molestarse siquiera en encender las luces, aventó al rubio a la cama, mientras le miraba desde arriba son sorna y se retiraba la camisa.

Los fuegos artificiales retumbaban en la habitación mientras que los colores se colaban por la ventana, iluminándoles de manera tenue y sensual ― ¿me darás mis propios fuegos artificiales, Al? ― Alec sonrío entre besos asintiendo, causándole cosquillas con su cabello al americano, el cual no tardo en exclamar suspiros pesados cuando las firmes y calientes manos del latino empezaron a jugar con su bragueta.

Las caricias en su vientre le cohibían, ya que tenia complejos con la flacidez en el abdomen; pero ningún acto sexual ameritaba dejar a sus amadas hamburguesas― no seas idiota Al, ¿crees que a estas alturas eso me molesta? ― Alfred se rió fuertemente, temiendo que Alec siguiera leyéndole la mente.

― en definitiva, el mejor regalo de mi vida es el de mis veintiún años― Encarando la ceja, Alec estuvo los besos mas no las caricias.

Bufando soltó una ligera risilla ― me siento como el padre Amaro― Fue el turno de Alfred para encarar el gesto.

― ¿padre Amaro?... ¿te estas cagando acaso? ― Alec detuvo toda acción y mirando extrañado a su pareja soltó una exclamación perpleja ― ya sabes...al que encuentran en el baño―

―ese es el tigre de Santa Julia― Retorciéndose se la risa por las ocurrencias del menor, Alec terminó revolcándose por toda la cama hasta dar a parar al suelo; claro esta, que todo el lívido acumulado se fue a la mierda. Pronto, la risa se volvió ira, ya que debido a la presión que Alec se ponía, no consiguió una nueva erección durante toda la noche, lo que le causo tremendo gesto desfigurativo a Alfred que no paso desapercibido para nadie el día siguiente en el restaurante.

― ¿Qué, que? ― Vash asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, sonrió pícaro a la pareja ―¿Qué el madurito se emociono pero aquellito no le funciona? ―

Francis no tardo ni cinco minutos en llegar al restaurante y reírse también del par. Ese día se supo que Vash era más cotilla que el mismo Francis.

Con el orgullo herido y como venganza, Alec no espero ni a que sus compañeros se retiraran por completo una vez acabado el turno, cuando se había llevado al americano a la oficina de Vash donde pasaron la noche entre gritos placenteros y gemidos desgarradores que dejaron al otro día al americano afónico pero muy contento.

Claro esta que Vash se enfureció tanto con el latino por haber hecho sus _porquerías _sobre el escritorio, sofá, silla ejecutiva y archivero que tenia miedo de tocar siquiera el perchero; por lo que persiguió al mexicano por toda la calle con navaja en mano.

Esa vez, ambos terminaron en la cárcel durante una noche, y fueron puestos a disposición del juez quién les mando a hacer servicio social por disturbios.

Pasando semanas de eso, Gabriel les dio la noticia de que se quedaría en San Francisco gracias a un trabajo que Natalia le había conseguido como fotógrafo principal para la revista de Francis.

En cuanto Feliciano lo escuchó, no dudo ni un instante en llamar a Levi y contratarlo para las fotografías de su boda.

― ¿te vas a casar? ― Alec era el más incrédulo, aumentando su sorpresa al ver que ni Francis ni Alfred se inmutaban.

Decir que casi le da el infarto al conocer a la prometida de Feli, es decir poco.

― es verdad cariño, tú no la conocías ― le dijo Francis, deleitándose con la hiperventilación se su chef. Claro esta, que tanto el rubio como Alec intentaron coquetear con ella; pero la mujer era demasiado asexual y sobria como para seguirles el juego.

― estoy aquí ¿sabes? ―

―no te enojes Al, recuerda mi orientación Alfrexual―

― ¿Alfrexual?... ― Feliciano comenzó a patalear como niño dudoso ― ¿es contagioso? ―

Abrazando al rubio, Alec le miro mal ―mas te vale que no―

Francis soltó la carcajada limpia, y Ludwica...ella también.

Para mediados de otoño, la boda se celebró. Leticia, como colaboradora de Francis en la revista y como hermana de Alec, fue invitada; apareciéndose semanas antes, donde se la paso de jerga con Feliciano, Antonio y Francis.

Y a pesar de que el carácter de Ludwica era ácido y carecía de emociones, Alec aun se sorprendía de que tremendo ejemplar de mujer estuviese acaramelado comiendo pastel con Feliciano, el cual apenas y le llegaba al pecho.

― Entonces ¿Qué?, ¿Lo van a superar ya o me voy a bailar con otro? ―dijo al fin Natalia, mientras terminaba con su bebida ― no me molestaría bailar con Levi, el cubano se mueve bastante bien ― sonrio sugerente al trio, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la copa y se encaminaba a la pista. Tanto Francis como la pareja le siguieron el rastro, viéndola marchar con tremendo escote a la espalda de ese vestido azul que resaltaba su figura y sus colores naturales.

―si ella se va a bailar con Levi, yo me voy con Toño― Alec escupió su bebida para después mirar con horror a su jefe ― ¡Toño_ mi amor_!, ¡tío Francis quiere mover el bote! ― dejando su copa vacía de un solo trago, corrió a la pista de baile pasando a Natalia hasta llegar donde el Español y comenzar a bailar de manera sugerente, a los segundos Leticia se unía al baile.

― ¡_perrea papi, perrea_! ― gritó Leticia en medio de ambos; Gabriel y Eliza quienes bailaban también muy juntos cerca de ellos, entre carcajadas se les unieron y Feliciano arrastrando a su recién esposa (y de paso a Natalia), muy animados siguió el juego.

En la mesa, con la cara roja Alec mejor retiro la vista de tremendo espectáculo. Alfred por su parte sonreía de oreja a oreja divertido de las ocurrencias en la pista.

― Lo mas bailable que tendremos en nuestra boda será payaso de rodeo Al― dijo sin ganas el latino, quién miraba embobado al rubio sonreír; éste se volteo con un gesto sorprendido para después sonrojarse y agrandar la sonrisa, embobando mas a García.

― ¿me acabas de proponer matrimonio, Al? ―

Perdido en la sonrisa de Alfred, Alec tardo varios minutos en reaccionar. Si tuviera que decir lo que mas le gustaba del rubio, era precisamente su sonrisa; tan limpia y calmada le hacían sentir una paz interior bastante grande; olvidaba la ira...olvidaba su alrededor. Mientras que para Alfred, la mirada del latino era reconfortante y cálida; sin dejar de ser fuerte, un gesto que le recordaba su apoyo diariamente, apoyo incondicional y firme que no juzgaba.

Le hacia recordar que uno es lo que da; y lo que piensa.

Entrelazaron sus manos por sobre la mesa como lo hacían siempre; aquel era su gesto.

No había besos ni abrazos. Solo sus manos entrelazadas, firmes y ásperas

― ¿no es tierno? ― Se soltaron de pronto después de sentir un flash ―Debes pasarme esa foto Gabi―

―a veces me das miedo Eliza ―

―eww, dime que no somos así de cursis Toño―

― no somos cursis Lety, nosotros somos _fogosos_―

― ¿Ahora vez porque no te propongo matrimonio Natalia? ―

― ya me lo propusiste Fran y te rechacé―

Con la cara encendida y las fosas nasales completamente dilatadas, Alec se puso de pie; afortunadamente para los presentes entrometidos, Leticia sabia lo que se aproximaba, eso y que su hermano solo tenia dos pies.

― ¡corran y esquiven! ― Gritó Leticia mientras corría despavorida, los demás hicieron caso y los zapatos del Chef comenzaron a volar.

Uno terminando sobre la mesa y el otro estampado sobre el rostro de Feli.

Con lo que no contaban era que las manías se pegaban, y un par de zapatos bastante grandes también volaron por los aires.

― ¡guerra de zapatos! ― gritó Lovino y una lluvia de mocasines y zapatillas arranco.

Alec y Alfred corrieron por el salón esquivando de milagro una zapatilla de tacón mortalmente alto.

Entre carcajadas lograron salir mientras escuchaban los gritos y desastres en la boda.

―espero que Feli no se enoje ― dijo Alfred intentando recuperarse.

― deja tú que Feli se enoje, ¡que se enoje la novia! ― Ambos se soltaron a carcajadas, hasta que un suave "_buenas noches_" se escuchó.

Alfred fue el primero en contestar, callándose de golpe al ver quien era el recién llegado.

― ¿Alfred? ―

― ¿Kiku? ―

Anonadado, Jones no podía articular frase.

― hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad? ― De manera amable, Honda de ofreció una mano en señal de saludo y de forma automática, Alfred la estrecho.

― Si, hace mucho―

Quedándose en un silencio algo incomodo, Alec encaro una ceja mientras iba desde el rubio hasta el otro sujeto. Carraspeando, llamó la atención del par.

― Alejandro García― se presentó ofreciéndole la mano ― imagino que estas aquí por parte de la novia ¿verdad? ―

―Kiku Honda― avergonzado le estrecho de forma rápida y firme―así es, Ludwica y yo fuimos a la misma universidad―

― y Alfred... ― Preguntó sugerente con un mal gesto.

―Kiku y yo íbamos a la misma secundaria Al― pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del latino, Alfred sonrió ― él era el captan del equipo, y yo el sub-capitán, simplemente los mejores―

No muy seguro de la respuesta Alec giro hacia su americano, perdiendo todas las defensas al instante ya que Alfred sonreía de manera reluciente y encantadora.

―que miedo, cosas de gringos― Alfred soltó la carcajada y le apretó aún más.

Pronto, una cuarta voz, esta vez de mujer se escuchó.

―Kiku, creí que habías quedado atrapado entre zapatos― La mujer que recién llegaba venia cargando con decenas de zapatos diferentes, viéndose graciosa y hasta adorable ―!volvamos a la guerra, traje municiones! ―

Negando, Kiku sonrió.

―eres todo un caso Mei― de vuelta a la pareja, les hizo una reverencia ― un placer volverte Alfred y me alegra verte feliz...y bien acompañado―

Sonrojándose, Alfred sonrió.

― Igualmente amigo―

Con una rápida despedida, el oriental se retiro con a chica entrando nuevamente al salón dejando al rubio abrazando al latino.

― Oye Al― rodeándole de manera melosa, Alec le besó la cabeza ― ¿estabas celoso? ―

Alec le dio un pisotón, quitándoselo de encima ―no ― dijo, encaminándose a sentar en una banca cercana. Divertido pero con dolor, Alfred le siguió.

Sentados bajo ese ambiente frío otoñal y con pies descalzos, volvieron a entrelazar sus manos por sobre la banca; disfrutando de ese silencio que era amortiguado con el sonido de la música dentro del salón y los zapatos avenándose.

Alfred se giro hacia Alec, encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba tranquilo. Le apretó el agarre para llamarle la atención.

― adentro te hice una pregunta Al― abriendo un ojo de soslayo, Alec le miro ― ¿si nos vamos a casar? ―

Curvando la boca hacia arriba Alec volvió a cerrar los ojos ―depende―

― ¿depende? ― García asintió ― ¿de que depende? ―

― _de que tan lejos este_― Alfred no entendió y Alec comenzó a reír― Depende... ¿estas dispuesto a vestir de blanco y dejarte barba? ―

― ¿me estas pidiendo condiciones? ―

―harías muy feliz a Leticia ―

Alfred se le recargo en el hombro ―se trata de hacerte feliz a ti...de ser felices ambos―

Alfred era un niño, era un niño de casi dos metros para el cual felicidad no era sólo una palabra; era todo un _modus vivendi_. Un modo de vida tan simple; que le contagiaba esa visión de encontrarla sencillamente en cualquier cosa que hiciera con él.

Recargando su cabeza sobre la de Alfred sonrió nuevamente ― ¿sabes que haríamos si nos cazamos? ―

― no, ¿Qué haríamos? ― Alejandro sonrió complacido, toda su vida creyó que la felicidad era inalcanzable...así como el que su hermana siempre fue una perra asertiva medio bruja. La vida nunca cambia, quien lo hacia era la visión para vivirla.

Y a fin lo sabía; no existía más culpa que la que uno decide cargar. No existe nada más complicado que eso que quieres explicar más allá.

Y Leticia no tenia la razón más allá de lo que uno decidía.

¡Oh si!, Lety se había equivocado, porque él no era gay; era Alfrexual.

― jugar espadazos, eso haríamos―

Pero en esta ocasión, agradecía que su hermana estuviese _casi_ en lo correcto.

* * *

!banzai! pues aquí, prometido es deuda.

¡NO ME ODIEN! que la verdad aun me cuesta el yaoi, comprendan; es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero no me odien por no colocar algo de lemon y un lime mediocre. Pero les prometo que escribire en un futuro algo así.

Aunque llore sangre después.

Fue un placer haber escrito para ustedes; gracias por todo.

Y mejor le dejo ahí que me pondré a llorar LOL

Nos leemos luego. Y nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS :DDDD

**Kissus**


End file.
